No Bones About It
by WickedScribbles
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Frisk has led a happy, safe life after breaking the Seal that has hindered the Underground for so many years. But now, she faces a new struggle...a crush. And she has no idea how to go about dealing with it. (Sans/Frisk. Fluffy, sexy, with some occasional plot sprinkles thrown in. Hope you enjoy!)
1. This Not-Knowing

Realizing that she was in love with one of her oldest friends was an extremely strange feeling. When exactly had it started? She hadn't felt the beginnings of it, she didn't think. It was just...there. Waiting for her to finally notice.

She had known him since she had first fallen. Since Frisk was only ten years old, too terrified to speak, hunched in on herself and forced to march alone through the mysterious Underground. The rest of the Underground was not like the Ruins. It was dead silent, cold, and dark. Immediately, Frisk wanted to turn back. She wanted the warmth of Toriel's home, she wanted the small cozy bed and the room that would be hers. Frisk had a terrible, unshakable feeling that she wouldn't survive here. Just like Toriel had said.

Upon leaving the Ruins, upon leaving Toriel, Frisk had been more scared and heartbroken than ever. She should have stayed with the kind goat woman. She should have let Toriel be her mother. Yet something was tugging her forward-she needed to get home.

Little did she know that the Underground would _become_ her home.

After several infinite minutes of walking through the new, scary place, she met him. He turned out to actually be the second friendly face she had met upon her fall, though she was sure he wished her harm at first. When she had heard his voice, sending Arctic waves of terror down her skin, Frisk thought for sure that she was going to die. She began to tremble without a sound.

When she had somehow managed to turn around and stick out her hand as he had demanded, eyes scrunched tight against a violent end, an unexpected noise assaulted her. Was that...a whoopie cushion? Frisk's eyes flew open and fixed on the rubbery object she had made contact with. It was noisily letting out air as it was squeezed between her hand and the hand of the stranger, making a very rude and exaggerated sound indeed.

The stranger began to laugh-probably the goofiest laugh Frisk had ever heard in her short decade of living. It was a short series of snorts and chuckles that somehow made her fear dissipate; in fact, the laughter was so ridiculous that immediately she wanted to laugh too.

"Ah, the old whoopie-cushion-in-the-hand trick," the stranger managed to say through his laughter. Frisk slowly retracted her hand from his, and jumped a little-his fingers were bone. Letting her eyes travel upward, taking in slipper-bound feet, basketball shorts, and a blue hoodie that was fuzzy on the inside, she eventually found his face. Frisk barely restrained a gasp. He was a skeleton! Her first instinct was to again be frightened, but he grinned widely at her.

And that was how she met Sans.

From that moment in the dark forest outside of Snowdin, they started to form a great bond. Frisk and Sans became fast friends. Soon after, she met Sans' younger brother, Papyrus-who she had a series of odd and often embarrassing misunderstandings with, including a very peculiar date-who she grew to love as well. Together with her friends the Skeleton Brothers and a few others she had bonded with along the way, Frisk became the Underground's hero, breaking the seal that had kept all the monsters hidden away for so long.

King Asgore and Toriel adopted her and loved her like she was their own flesh and blood, and Frisk lived happily with her friends in the Underground while monsters were slowly making their way to the surface to walk amongst humankind once more. It was a good life. Frisk loved it here. She was nineteen now, and had traveled to almost every corner of the Underground, making friends and spreading her own kind of infectious optimism wherever she went.

Of course, the Underground was emptying. More and more monsters were making their way to the surface now that peace with the humans had been made, and Frisk knew that eventually she would have to go Up. The thought scared her. She had spent half of her life here, how could she go back to something she barely remembered? But she knew her friends would be with her and a home was ready for her when she got Up There. That was a comfort, at least. Still, the realization that she would never see this place again lingered in her mind, sometimes keeping her awake at night.

On nights like that, she went to Sans. Frisk would call him on the phone or travel to his house in the middle of the night, Sans reminding her to keep quiet so as not to wake Papyrus at the very late hour. For some reason, Sans was always up in the middle of the night. She wondered if he even needed sleep, or just chose to sleep during the day to avoid responsibility and Papyrus's occasional pouting.

She and Sans would hang out in the living room, watching whatever odd shows that happened to be on at three in the morning, or playing video games they'd picked out together. When she talked to him-for she had gained the courage to speak after the Seal had broken-it was so easy. She could speak without thinking and know that he wouldn't judge her for whatever was on her mind. In fact, his train of thought often followed hers nearly exactly. He, too, both feared and loved the idea of Aboveground. They shared a lot of the same ideas about what life would be like once they got there.

Frisk guessed that she loved to talk to Sans because he was the first person she'd ever let hear her voice down here.

It was a few months after she had been dubbed Heroine of the Underground, and she'd been invited over to the Skeleton Brothers' home for dinner. Papyrus was, of course, making spaghetti. Undyne was exposing him to new and exciting ways to make it, and he was beyond thrilled for Frisk to try the newest kind of pasta he'd found.

"ELBOW MACARONI, HUMAN! THE NOODLES ARE SHAPED LIKE TINY ELBOWS!" Papyrus had delightedly waggled his own elbow at her to demonstrate how cool that was. Frisk had smiled and given her silly friend a double thumbs-up to let him know that she thought it was cool, too. Papyrus was so goofy. Though he was much taller than Sans, it wasn't hard to tell that he was the younger brother.

While Papyrus busied himself by diligently watching his noodles boil, Frisk had curled herself up on the squashy couch in the living room. At that point, she had only been over a handful of times, so she quietly stayed to one spot. Sans had been standing to the side, silently watching his brother's antics, hands in his pockets. When Frisk got settled, though, he wandered over and took a seat next to her on the couch. "How ya doing with all of this, kid? Anybody giving you a hard time or anything bad like that?" Frisk shook her head, then traced the words _I have been fine_ onto to coffee table with her finger.

Sans's eye sparked blue, and the words she had traced on the table came to life in a burst of blue too and danced around her head. Frisk giggled; she loved it when he used magic for silly little things like this. Sans nodded, smiling a little at her laughter. "Good, good. Can't imagine why anyone would, but I promised I would keep an eyesocket out for ya, and so I am."

They fell silent for a while after that, sneaking glances at Papyrus in the kitchen. He was quietly muttering a monologue about how his skills in pasta preparation would someday make him the world's most famous culinary skeleton. The silence was comfortable, like a hot bath. Frisk basked in it, eyes in a half-squint. Some of her friends playfully teased her for the weird expression, but it was how she showed she was truly at ease.

After a few minutes of observing, Sans spoke up again. "Hey kid, I was just wondering...can you talk? I mean, I hear you laugh. But does your voice work?" Frisk blinked, hesitant. Sans quickly backtracked, hands up in a gesture of peace. "I mean, if you can and you don't want to, no pressure. But I'm curious, is all." Frisk took a deep breath, stalling.

Her voice had closed up when the terror of falling into this strange place had overcome her. It had simply refused to come out again. Through all of the scary situations, never once had she spoken a word in the Underground, even when alone. Now, however, she could confidently say that she wasn't afraid anymore. She was having dinner with two great friends. She had a great adoptive mom and dad that loved her so much. Frisk was...safe. She was adored. She was so happy.

Frisk decided to let her voice free at last.

"U-um, yes. I can talk." She said in a small voice, the sound of it surprising her. Whoa. After silently expressing herself for a little over a year, initiating verbal communication was a little startling.

Sans' eyes widened, then he grinned hugely at her. This smile wasn't like his hell-raising prankster smirk. It was surprised and genuinely, astonishingly happy. He gave her little encouraging smiles when she did something right, but this was the first time she'd seen him smile so wide. It made her full to the brim with joy.

"That's so great, Frisk! I knew you could. So nice to hear your voice, finally." He patted her on the head with one bony hand, giving her hair a messy ruffle.

Frisk felt thrilled at his praise. In her time in the Underground, Sans had really taken her under his wing. She looked to him when she had trouble communicating something, or was just struggling in general. He took care of any problem she was having. He was like an older brother to her, back then.

Then, of course, she had to go and fall in love with him seven years later. Maybe it was just inevitable. After all, Frisk had been glued to him since they had first met. She loved his silly puns, actively participated in any pranks he asked her to be a part of, and just felt safe in his company. He was a great friend.

As she grew older, she began to view him less as an older brother and more as a partner in crime, as her best friend. He was, after all, ageless. Though Frisk got older and aged, Sans had no such limits. He was a monster, composed of magic, and had no age. She had been informed that many monsters didn't. He thought that humans measuring their lives by years was odd. Sans had always acted like he was the same age as she was now, while Papyrus had the heart of a child and the courage of a wizened warrior.

Maybe that was why Frisk began to be painfully conscious of how she moved when she was around him, of how her body language spoke. Frisk was at the age where she could consider him as more than a friend. She wondered if he noticed she was acting differently. It was so new and embarrassing to her, to have a _crush_. And on her best friend, no less. She had seen the way people acted when they had crushes (Alphys and Undyne) and she thought it was beyond weird.

And aside from that, Frisk was _noticing_ things that Sans did, as if she was looking at him for the first time. In reality, she had been looking at him for nearly a decade, but this newfound attraction had given her fresh perspective. Frisk observed how he looked when he was about to drop a devastatingly bad pun. She took in the way his eyes danced with magic when he was entertaining her with it. She absorbed his ever-silly laughter and heard it playing in the back of her mind when she saw something funny and was alone.

When he was gone, she _missed_ him. Sorely. Deeply. Achingly. When she was alone, she was thinking about what he would think of whatever she was doing. She wanted to text or call him 24/7. She was over at Sans' and Papyrus' house more than she was at her own home. Toriel was pretty easygoing about that; "You are all grown up, my child. Go where you please, just let me know that you are safe."

Sans never minded. In fact, he always seemed happy to see her, and she adored that. Frisk was one lovesick girl, but just like she had been selectively mute as a child, now she had no idea where to start to express to her best friend that she wanted to be romantically involved. Would he laugh at the notion? Would he pat her on the head like he would when she was a child and tell her that it was impossible? God help him if he told her she was better off with another human. She didn't want one of those. She didn't even know how to interact with her own kind, let alone date her own kind.

Frisk wanted to date Sans. Not the way she had "dated" Papyrus-she wanted the real thing. Frisk wanted kisses and snuggling and all the silly things she daydreamed about doing with him. Sometimes, when he was right next to her, she thought hard at him- _What would you say if I told you? What would you do if I said it out loud right now?_ Of course, Sans couldn't read her mind, as powerful as his magic was. Frisk wanted him to be able to. Maybe it would be easier than forcing the words out.

Then again, maybe it was better that he couldn't. Her thoughts could get...er, well...Frisk sometimes found herself having dreams about Sans that made her blush deeply when she managed to recall them later in the day. Her crush on Sans was the first true crush she'd ever had, so she wasn't sure if these dreams were normal or if she was just...a pervert. Obviously she hadn't told him about them, but they were still embarrassingly clear in her mind. And even more shamefully, she enjoyed remembering them.

Keeping these things to herself was so difficult. She told Sans everything, but...there was no way she could tell him this. Could she? Frisk feared rejection strongly. What if he didn't want her like that? What if he began to ignore her? What if their friendship faded away into nothing? Frisk wouldn't be able to withstand that.

But she couldn't take this not-knowing, either. Even though the thought of posing a question that could lead to difficult answers scared her, Frisk didn't want to keep anything from him anymore-as awkward as it might become.

Her longing to know the truth filled her with determination. She set out for the Skeleton Brothers' home.

* * *

 _Hi there! Welcome to my first-ever Undertale fic. I really like the idea of Older Frisk and Sans as a couple, and I really hope you'll enjoy reading this! And if you like smut, stay tuned, friends. You'll be gettin' it. ;)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	2. Do Skeletons Fall In Love?

Boots trudging through the fluffy snow, Frisk took pause in front of Sans' and Papyrus' front door. She hadn't texted beforehand; were they even home? It was late enough that Papyrus would be, but Sans liked to wander… She shuffled her weight back and forth as she hesitated, reaching up to tug her ponytail tighter. Would she lose courage now if Sans turned out to be gone? Ugh. This was ridiculous. Channeling Undyne's unflinching and often terrifying courage, Frisk rang the doorbell.

Faintly, she heard an upbeat song that Papyrus loved echoing through the house, letting the occupants know that someone was there. He and Sans fought constantly over what the doorbell should play, but apparently Papyrus was currently king of the game. Speaking of, the front door swung open to reveal Frisk's second favorite skeleton.

"FRISK!" he shouted cheerfully. "HOW NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY. I WAS JUST HEADED OUT FOR AN INVIGORATING RUN IN THE WINTER AIR!" Papyrus did a little hop up and down to emulate his excitement about this. "WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN ME?"

"Ah, no thanks, pal." Frisk shook her head. "I'm not nearly as winter-proof as you are. I was just wondering if Sans happened to be home?" She tried not to look too eager. Papyrus rolled his eyes. "YES, HE IS CURRENTLY HERE, ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR. I ASKED HIM TO RUN WITH ME, BUT HE LAUGHED SO HARD HE POPPED HIS LEG OFF AT THE KNEE. LAZY BONES." He grumbled.

She knew that Papyrus' statement was entirely true; that was all very Sans-esque behavior. "He _is_ lazy," she agreed. "Have fun on your run, Pap. I'll see if I can rouse him." Waving goodbye to him, Frisk stepped into the familiar home of the brothers. Welcoming the rush of warmth, she shrugged off her jacket and draped it on the back of the couch. She was alone in the house with Sans. That had happened hundreds of times before, b-but….

Frisk shook her head at her uncertainties. It was just Sans. And she didn't see him anywhere. "Saaaans?" she called out. Well, he wasn't in the middle of the living room floor anymore. Surely he was awake somewhere now. "Get your lazy coccyx out here and say hello!" she teased. She got no response. Frisk was about to give a frustrated sigh when suddenly she felt her muscles lock, and she was tossed forcefully into the air.

Letting out an alarmed shriek, she dangled helplessly upside-down while Sans' familiar blue magic glowed all around her. "Oh hey, what's up? Don't answer that-it's you." Spitting out a mouthful of hair from her ponytail, Frisk glowered at him. "That one was painful, Sans. Your pun game is getting weak." He gasped, putting one hand over his ribcage. "You insult me." He was grinning. "Must be the rush of blood to your head, making you spout such lies. Unfortunately tricky thing, blood." Sans mused as he lowered her to the floor.

Righting herself, Frisk smirked. "Nah, it's your pun game." She gave him a playful shove. "Paps tells me you were avoiding valuable brother-bonding time by passing out in the middle of the floor?"

"As usual," Sans replied casually, flopping onto the couch. "I live with him, how much more bonding does he want from me? I swear on my osteocytes, he's a nonstop blur of get-up-and-go," He complained.

"Aw, poor baby bones." Frisk said sarcastically, getting herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. Because she visited so often, the fridge was stocked with her favorite foods and drinks, too. "But yeah, I think if we hooked Pap up to an energy-generating treadmill, we could do away with the Core and run the Underground off of him alone." That earned her a laugh from Sans' general area.

The beloved sound jump-started her memory, and all at once Frisk remembered why she had come. Nerves shot up her spine, and her heart began to pound. Frisk's water shook in her hand. "Whaddaya feel like tonight, Frisk? Don't think there's much on…" Sans leaned up to grab the remote and began flipping through channels. "Uh, whatever you feel like is fine," She mumbled, walking over to where he was sprawled out. He scooted over for her, and she perched nervously.

Sans glanced at her questioningly, but she stared straight ahead at the television, fruitlessly trying to pay attention to whatever was on the screen. Frisk uncapped her water to take a sip, but her hands were shaking so badly that she spilled it on her legs.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sans sat up, muting the TV and looking at her with concern. Frisk gulped, wishing he'd have left the volume on. Maybe then if she said something embarrassing, it would be quiet enough that he couldn't hear her over the program. No chance of that now, though.

"Nothing's wrong," she fibbed, glancing away from him. Which was silly, because Sans' magic enabled him to hear her frantic heartbeat and, of course, immediately know that something was wrong. "Liar," he accused softly. "What's bothering you? Did something happen? ...You scared about Aboveground again?" His gently prodding tone was what slayed her. Normally he was all jokes and rough-housing, but when he got serious and showed true concern, she could hide nothing.

Frisk let out a low sigh, staring at the spilled water just above her knees. "I just had a question to ask you." She admitted, sure that her face was turning an incriminating shade of red. Daring a glance over at Sans, she saw that he looked confused. "Well...you've asked me plenty before, and not gotten worked up like this. Ask me anything." His expression was patient but expectant.

Oh, jeez. How on Earth could she go about asking this? Frisk half-wished that she could run away. That wouldn't make things better, though, she knew. It would only make their next meeting more tense. Best to get it out here and now while she had some scrap of bravery. _It's only Sans!_ She told herself fiercely. _Yeah, but...it's_ Sans, her inner thoughts whined. Both voices were right. It was just him, and yet...it was still so hard to confront him about this.

"I-I...uh...I was wondering...do skeletons fall in love?" She blurted. Frisk had asked him so many questions that started with _Do skeletons…?_ over the years, curious about how her favorite monsters functioned. Sans and Papyrus had been more than willing to educate her, and were never offended by her questions, no matter how personal they got. When she started speaking again, she had asked dozens and dozens.

The brothers were ever-patient, even when she accidentally asked something a little _too_ personal and had to apologize. "Do skeletons breathe? Do you guys die? How do you eat? Why are you magic?" she had chattered as a little girl, trailing behind one or the other as they went about their day. "Don't have to, nah. We can if you hit us hard enough. Carefully. Just 'cause." had been all of Sans' laidback and somewhat sarcastic answers then.

Now he looked at her, eyes a little wide with surprise. "Well, uh, yeah...sure we do, Frisk. All monsters can and do." He twined his bony hands together. She nodded, not sure what she expected him to say. Why had that been the question she had decided to ask? She knew that they did. She'd seen Papyrus gaze upon spaghetti when he thought no one was looking.

"I don't know why I asked that. I mean, I knew the answer." Frisk admitted. "Maybe what I...what I meant to ask was...would it be possible for a skeleton to love...s-someone like me?"

She couldn't believe her daring. There was no way she could look at him now.

A long, awkward silence stretched out between them. Frisk's nerves seemed to multiply tenfold. Had there ever been such a strained lack of words between them, ever? This was killing her. She wished she could open her mouth to add something, to take it back, maybe, but her lips seemed glued shut.

Finally, Sans broke the shocked silence with a chuckle. "You lookin' to have another go at Papyrus?" he asked. She glanced at him-he was grinning, but the light didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. This was the kind of smirk he shelled out when he was covering something up. Frisk didn't like it one bit.

"No! Ick, no. He's like my brother. My goofy, overbearing, clumsy brother." She stammered. This wasn't going well at all.

"Then what does that make me?" Sans inquired quietly.

"Maybe you're the one I want to like me as more than a friend." Frisk whispered, nearly inaudible. She could have sworn that time froze after those words left her mouth. Oh, God, this was all wrong. She was ruining everything, wasn't she? This would send their friendship crashing down, and she would be doomed to be a spinster for the rest of her lonely human days. Frisk couldn't bear to look at him. Surely he would be regarding her with disgust, or disinterest, or-or _pity_ …

"Oh, yeah?" Sans spoke up after what Frisk felt must have been a full minute of silence. His tone was softer than she'd ever heard him use before. He hadn't even spoken that way to her when she was a child. He was looking to bring her down gently, she knew. Her feelings were not returned, but he wouldn't want to hurt them further. The back of her throat stung; she would cry if the conversation turned the way she dreaded that it would.

Frisk couldn't look at him-tears were budding in her eyes, but she nodded. "Hey, hey." he chided, in that same strangely soft tone. "Look over here." She shook her head, determined not to make eye contact and lose what little self-control she was currently maintaining. "Ya know I don't bite, Frisk. Just look at me, can you?" Sans pleaded.

Gulping harshly, she did. His expression caught her completely off guard. His eyes were alight, and he had this hesitant smile on his face that seemed...was it...shy? "Do you feel that way, Frisk? You're not just pullin' my tibia here?" She shook her head abruptly again.

"N-no. I'm not lying. But when you didn't say anything, I got all embarrassed and I thought you were gonna say-"

"Say that I didn't like you like that?" Sans supplied. Frisk nodded.

He laughed, and this too was a new sound to her; it was amazed, disbelieving. "Whoa. Of course I like you like that, Frisk. You're the sweetest thing. You're the only one I want to hang out with 24/7. You come over here all the time and make me get off my ass. We always have a great time together, no matter what it is we're doin'. Wow, girl, I just... how could I not?"

Frisk couldn't believe this. (He called her _girl!_ ) Her heart was pounding, but it too was being different. This was pure joy coursing through her now, thrilled excitement for what this could mean. She was _not_ rejected! She hadn't even let herself consider that outcome; the thought of being let down from that would have been too much to bear. The tears of feared rejection spilled out from her eyes, but they were transformed-she was _so excited_. Happy. Overwhelmed. Wiping them away with a relieved laugh of her own, she gained confidence again.

With a rush of determination, she took his hand and looked at him. "So, what do we do now?" she inquired breathlessly. "Well, I s'pose we're gonna have to date." Sans smirked. "If you're up for it." Frisk nodded, smiling as widely as she could, and tackled him with a hug. He guffawed and embraced her, ruffling her hair wildly like he had when she was small.

This was so amazing. She didn't want it to ever end.

* * *

 _Hey there! Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows, you guys. :) I love writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much or more. And though I promised smut, please also expect fluff. Because I am a pervert, but a very mushy one. Stay tuned!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	3. Getting Established

It was official, then. Just like that, the thing she had wanted for so long had happened. Frisk was so, so overjoyed. She leaned into him, tucked under his favorite hoodie, and they talked for ages. They confessed how long they had both felt the way they did.

Frisk was shocked to hear that Sans had wanted her romantically for years, but had wanted to wait until she was old enough to know what she wanted. That was so flattering. They were both high off of their happiness, giggly over nothing and finding new small ways to finally show their affection. She had never seen him like this, and she adored it.

Who would have thought that there was more to her best friend than she already knew about? Here, cuddled up close to her, he was new. Sans bumped his skull against hers affectionately. He used magic to play with her hair. He made blue sparks dance across his fingertips to land on her lips, leaving trails of sensitivity that made her shiver.

They were only doing what they always did; watching TV together on the weekend. But with one little confession, it became so much more. It got so much better. They were more focused on each other than anything that could have been happening around them.

That was why it was such a surprise when Papyrus came charging through the door.

"EVENING, SANS! I HAD THE MOST INVIGORATING-" Papyrus looked from his brother to Frisk and then back again, confused. "Sans, are you...are you cuddling the human?" (Papyrus still sometimes called her that. She let it slide.)

Previously, Frisk had not known it was possible for skeletons to blush. She hadn't even really seen Sans flustered before. Now, however, his face was flushed a light blue in his embarrassment. An embarrassed Sans? It was very cute, Frisk decided.

Throwing her an apologetic glance, he peeled himself off of her and got to his feet to explain things. "N-naw, bro, Frisk here just hasn't been feeling too well. I was making sure she was okay." Catching Sans' hint, Frisk hitched up her face in a theatrical grimace, sagging against the couch.

"OH, MY! FRISK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus yelped, leaning around Sans to stare concernedly at her. "Fine, Pap. Just feeling a little sick to my stomach." she croaked. "I don't know if I'll make it home tonight…" Frisk did her best to make her tone sound sad.

Glancing quickly at Sans, she caught him grinning devilishly at her. _Clever girl_ , he mouthed. She winked.

"Well, I don't want you going home in your condition!" Papyrus declared. "I want you to stay here and rest your tummy, and hopefully by morning be able to devour a breakfast that I, the great Papyrus, will lovingly make for you!" He trotted over and gave her several pats on the noggin.

He'd learned that from watching Sans, and while Frisk appreciated the gesture, he always did it just a little too aggressively. She smiled at him. "Sounds great, Papyrus, thanks a ton. No-a _SKELE_ ton."

Behind his brother, Sans covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Papyrus tsked at her, his eyes scolding. Frisk was reminded instantly of Toriel. "I'll cut you some slack because of your delicate condition, Frisk, but really. You're as bad as Sans."

A few hours later, after Papyrus had done more fussing over her and insisted she down a cup of ginger tea before bed, the house was quiet. She was nestled under a cocoon of blankets on the couch, and both of the skeletons were in their rooms.

She couldn't sleep. Today had been too amazing. Frisk replayed every moment with Sans over and over, relishing it like it was her favorite candy in the world. Wow. She would wake up tomorrow, and still be what she had become only today-his girlfriend. That was unbelievable. Morning couldn't come soon enough. Maybe she would-

A sudden sound interrupted her happy thoughts; a door was creaking open somewhere. Immediately, her heart skipped a beat. What was that? In the complete black of night, her nervousness grew. Floorboards creaked, the stairs groaned...and then Sans spoke quietly near her ear. She jumped.

"Just me. Didn't think I was gonna leave my girl out here all alone for the night, did you?" There was a smile in his voice. Her heart jumped up in her throat at hearing him go all soft and gooey like that for her. "C'mon." His hand found hers, casting some light with one eye for her to walk. "I'm toting you up to my room for the night."

He hoisted her up, blankets and all-not with his magic, but with his bare hands. She struggled not to squeal with joy at the sensation like a child as he sped silently up the stairs and nudged open the door to his room.

A lamp was on near the window, but the room was mainly dim. Surprisingly, all the junk on the floor had been cleared away. _Probably shoved in the closet_ , Frisk guessed. Still, she admired that he'd made an effort. His bed was even devoid of clothes and/or miscellaneous debris.

Not that it was made, but they both agreed that the notion of making one's bed every day was ridiculous. (Probably because both Toriel and Papyrus insisted they do it.)

Sans set her down on the edge of his bed, and then sat beside her. "This okay-me bringing you up here? I hope it didn't imply that I had, er, bad intentions. Didn't mean to come off like that, I just, I kind of wanted to hold you tonight." He was looking everywhere but at her.

Frisk was amazed. He was getting so flustered! She was finding it more and more adorable. Shaking her head, Frisk replied. "No, you didn't come off like that at all. I'm happy to be here. I wanted to spend the night here with you." She bumped her forehead against his reassuringly. Sans let out a small sigh. "Good. Come here, then."

He crawled under the blankets and opened his arms up for her. Frisk was more than happy to oblige. Wiggling under the covers and getting as close as she could, she felt utterly content.

Cuddling with him was different now. Before, he had been wearing his favorite huge, fluffy coat. He had shed that now, though, and was clad in only his shorts and a white t-shirt. Sans was...pointy. There was no denying that.

"Does that hurt? Am I too sharp?" he asked, almost as if he had just read her mind. Frisk shook her head. He was made of points and lines-bones-without flesh to cushion them, that was true. It didn't bother her, though. This was who he was. This was her best friend, who she now had the pleasure of being tucked up against. She loved it.

"I can make it feel like I have flesh, you know. Magic." he explained. Still, Frisk shook her head. "I like you fine the way you are," she said truthfully, kissing his cheekbone. Sans gave a happy little hum at that, and then they were silent for a time. Frisk wondered if he was asleep.

"Hey, Sans?" Frisk had a question, and in the now-complete darkness, she felt brave enough to ask it. "Yeah?" his reply was instant and not at all sleepy. "Have you been with other monsters?"

She felt his breathing falter. Sans obviously didn't need to breathe, but he had admitted before that he liked the rhythm of it, liked the habit. Papyrus didn't breathe-how could he, with the frequency of his sentences?-but Sans could often be seen doing it. Frisk liked watching it.

"Well...yes. A few." he confessed to her in the quiet night. She considered this, Sans holding another person like she was being held right now. It was odd to consider. She wondered if she would know the person if he mentioned a name.

"Yeah?" Frisk murmured, tracing her finger down the line of his jaw. Sans nodded. "Not too many, but a few. No serious relationships, if I'm being honest. For the most part, just some very spirited flings." his chuckle bled through the sentence.

"Would I know any of them? I'm just curious."

She felt him smile. "Well, not most of them, no. But there was this one wild time with Grillby…"

Frisk gasped, unbelieving laughter bubbling out of her. " _No way_." "We did!" Sans insisted, giving her a playful one-armed squeeze. "For a fun few weeks we did. Guess he was just a little too... _hot-headed_ , in the end."

She groaned and slapped at him at the presence of another awful pun.

Sans laughed, but then said seriously, "That's why he lets me keep such a big tab. He remembers what dating me was like and harbors a soft spot. Just a tenderhearted campfire, that guy."

"Wow," Frisk said. "If it's okay to ask...why'd you two break it off?" He was silent for a few seconds, but then explained, "Well, for one thing, my clothes kept burning off, and that was really hard to explain. Also, this scared little human girl had just come to town, and I felt it my responsibility to plague her with terrible jokes and make sure nobody messed with her."

Frisk felt herself beaming. "Still feel like keeping an eyesocket on that girl?" she teased. "'Course I do," He said simply. "S' long as she wants me around."

True silence fell around them then, a wordless peace that neither had the urge to break. Frisk couldn't remember ever feeling so thrilled, yet comfortable. It wasn't long before she dropped off to sleep in his arms, filled with determination and excitement for what was yet to come.

* * *

 _Shortest chapter so far, but chapter four is the longest one I've written yet, so hopefully that makes up for it! And yes, we'll be getting to the naughty bits soon. :P I just like to establish a nice, cozy, trusting relationship before anyone goes fucking each other senseless. I'm sappy like that._

 _Isn't Papyrus just the most precious thing? I love writing him. I imagine him as extremely doting and flustered, always concerned with your problems and trying to feed you to make you feel better. GASP! Papyrus is a mom! Heh. I feel bad that I keep having to shove him aside so that Sans and Frisk can go about their business. I might give him his own fic to make up for that._

 _Again, thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It makes me so happy! I have another account here where the material doesn't get as dirty, and none of my fics are as popular as this one currently is! ...I know this fic's not that popular, but it still makes me so so happy. THANK YOU! :D_

 _Okay, I'll end the rambling here. Stay tuned for chapter four, which will hopefully be out tomorrow! c:_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	4. Tibia Honest, This Was Lovely

And so it went. Frisk spent more and more time at the Skeleton Brothers' home-though she had already spent the majority of her time there anyway-and no one suspected a thing. Well, except perhaps Toriel. She had a mother's habit of just _knowing_ things, being attuned to her daughter's intentions and feelings sometimes even before Frisk herself felt them. But if she knew something, she did not mention it. Toriel simply gave her a warm squeeze from where she was cozied up in her reading chair when Frisk announced that she would be going out, and reminded her to be careful.

The most oblivious of them all was, of course, Papyrus. Even though the budding relationship was happening in his very home, he didn't seem to sense anything out of the ordinary. Frisk couldn't help but giggle when Papyrus accepted another one of Sans' explanations for the odd predicaments he often caught them in. Papyrus didn't question the increased frequency of her visits, nor did he inquire about her staying the night. He was just happy that Frisk was over so often-it was one more subject he could have taste-test his latest culinary creations.

Regardless of what anyone thought or didn't think, Frisk was having a great time with Sans. For the most part, their relationship followed the same patterns it always had. They would watch their shows together, play video games together. But now, the companionable chatter was peppered with stolen kisses and a few suggestive comments here and there, and the outcome was always something the couple enjoyed.

There were their usual activities, yes, but there were also dates to faraway places. There were trips to the movies, snowball fights where more flirting was done than fighting, late-night cooking attempts. There were evenings spent together in a place no one would ever think to look for them, tangled up together in relished privacy. Frisk began to learn things about skeletons that she'd never dared to ask before.

And all those dreams that Frisk had been having? They were nothing compared to what they were actually doing.

Frisk already knew how to be with Sans, emotionally. She knew how to act around him, knew exactly what to talk about. They had been friends for almost a decade, after all. But as for knowing how to be with him physically...well, she was stumped, at first. At least Sans had prior experience, even if it was with people who were anatomically vastly different from her. Frisk had nothing to go by. She was pretty innocent.

Her first kiss had been stolen from her by Jimmy, the little armless monster kid who had followed her everywhere for a time, happy to talk to her even when her selective mutism dictated that she couldn't say anything back. He was vastly overeager in everything he did, but she didn't mind. He was nice, and she enjoyed the company.

On Frisk's first Christmas in the Underground, as she was placing a present under Snowdin's grand tree, he had appeared out of nowhere and crammed his lips into hers. Frisk was so startled that she almost cried out. They shared a very shocked stare before his face lit up crimson and he scurried home. They didn't hang out as much after that.

Frisk still saw him every now and again—well, she had until he'd moved Aboveground. He seemed to be doing pretty well for himself, and they shared a friendly conversation whenever they bumped into each other.

Aside from that weird little experience, though, she was pure. (If you didn't count the anime that she once watched with Alphys at the sleepover that one time. _That_ had been an experience. Alphys was one dirty girl.)

At least, she was pure until Sans got ahold of her.

Sans may have never been with a human before, but man, his guesses as to what she would enjoy were always _incredibly accurate_. Frisk wasn't too sure what she liked herself, but Sans made her know quite quickly what felt good. He roamed over her, exploring everything. He seemed just as curious as he did aroused, in the beginning.

"You're so squishy," he'd said happily once, giving one of her breasts a firm squeeze. "I like it." he added upon seeing her raised eyebrows. He then preceded to make squeaky toy sounds whenever he squeezed one, something that earned him many slaps.

Ever since that first night, when they had officially become a couple, Frisk was curious about how they could be intimate. How did it work? She had so many questions that she was too embarrassed to ask. Thankfully, many of them were answered without her having to.

Sans kissed her before she could ask him how it worked, for example. They had been planted on the couch a few days after becoming a couple. Curled up in one another while Papyrus got up to check something, Sans had pulled a fast one on her. He'd taken her jaw in one hand, turning her face to line up with his.

Surprised, Frisk's eyes were wide open when he leaned in and bumped her lips against his mouth, greeting her with a warm jolt of his magic unlike any she'd felt him use on her before. "That's how it works, 'case you were wondering," he said casually, casting her a smile and redirecting his eyes to the movie as Papyrus re-entered the room. Frisk was too stunned to reply.

Of course, after that little scene, she had to have more.

She started the night on the couch as she always did, then made her way up to Sans' room after about fifteen minutes. He still came down to get her, and still carried her bridal-style over the threshold, which she adored immensely. Sans was sweet to her in tiny ways, ways that no one would notice if they weren't looking. They made Frisk feel special, even if she was just remembering one.

After he'd put her down and they'd gotten settled in his bed-a routine that was already highly familiar-she spoke up. "I want to do that again," Frisk stated without context. Sans smiled at her. "You want me to carry you up the stairs again? Well, if you insist…" He made a move like he was going to lift her again. "Not that," she complained, clinging to his arm. "Th-the kissing." "Ohh... _that_. I had _no_ idea what you might have been alluding to, sweets." Sans' tone was laced thick with teasing sarcasm, and he smirked at her pouting face.

Ever since he'd pulled the unexpected kiss on her halfway through movie night with Papyrus, Frisk had been casting longing glances at Sans. Every once in awhile she would put a hand delicately to her lips, marveling at how sensitive they now were. They had tingled long after contact. Those looks had not gone unnoticed by Sans-in fact, he seemed rather smug to be receiving them. He consoled her stares by discreetly slipping his arm around her shoulders.

The movie was way too long, in Frisk's opinion, and the time between the household going to bed and Sans coming to get her seemed even longer. Now, however, they were at last alone. Now, he was looking at her in a way that made Frisk want to shiver. His eyes were half-lidded, his head was tilted slightly, and a strange little grin was currently possessing the corners of his mouth.

"Want me to kiss you again?" Sans murmured, his voice a low purr. Frisk had never heard his voice like that, and it made her pulse race. She nodded, but he only raised an eyebrow until she managed to stammer "Yes." When the word was out, Sans' look turned nearly predatory."Good," he grinned. "Because I sorely, sorely want to kiss you right now."

Without further ado, she was lifted into his lap and kissed. This one didn't have nearly as much power as that first stolen one in the living room, but it still thrilled her. Frisk's lips were showered in waves of bright blue magic, and the longer the kiss went on, the more sensitive they felt.

She sighed aloud without meaning to, and she felt Sans smile at the sound. Straddling his bony waist, Frisk nudged him, wanting more. His arms came up around her, one encircling her own waist while the other reached up to tangle in her long, loose hair. He tugged at it gently, angling her head so that he could kiss her more deeply. Eagerly, Frisk leaned in closer, keeping up with her mouth as well as she knew how.

At that moment it dawned on her that maybe she should be doing something with her hands, too. And so she began to creep under his t-shirt with her left hand, keeping the other hand flat on the mattress for balance. Too focused on the kiss, Frisk's hand bumped awkwardly against Sans' ribcage, and she blushed. "Sorry," she whispered between contact. He just chuckled quietly and continued, ruffling her hair to let her know that it was fine.

Trying again, she was more cautious. Exploring Sans intimately for the first time, she shyly ran her fingertips up and down the lower portion of his ribcage, observing how smooth and curved each rib was. This elicited a surprised gasp from the skeleton in question. It rather startled Frisk, seeing as her mouth was currently very involved with his. "That feel bad?" she asked concernedly, instantly withdrawing her curious fingers.

Sans shook his head quickly. "Jus' sensitive, he murmured into her hair. "All the bones of the torso are, actually." Frisk's heart lit up; he'd liked it! It emboldened her. "Really?" she smiled. "Should I…" her finger teased his xiphoid process. "Should I keep going?" At her touch, he'd wriggled, making another small sound that fell deliciously on her ears. Sans nodded. "Please do."

Frisk wasted no time in exploring. Falling eagerly back into the kiss, her fingers busied under the light cotton of his shirt. She loved that she could feel his squirming, could tell that he was enjoying this. Her delicate but increasing touches made his arms twine tighter and tighter around her, and she was soon squeezed almost chest-to-chest with him. Sans had started making these little sounds in the back of his throat that traveled down her body and hummed across her lips, little groans and sighs, and they enticed her hugely.

That was why she was confused when he spoke up to say, "Hey, hold on just a sec." Sans leaned over, and with a little _click_ , the lamp snapped on. Squinting in the sudden harsh light, Frisk was confused. "What is it?" she inquired, hoping that she hadn't somehow gone too far. Rejection was crawling up her throat, despite her best efforts to force it down. "I want to try something. It might make kissing me even more fun." Sans' lips curled upward in a cocky little smirk again.

"Okay," Frisk agreed, intrigued. It was already pretty damn good as it was, but if he thought it could be better...well, she wasn't going to stop him.

"Open your mouth," Sans instructed, leaning back a little from her. "What? Why?" she questioned instantly. "Just open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I need a reference." Thoroughly confused, Frisk did what he said, letting her tongue curl down her chin. (It had always been a little long, prompting some monsters to ask, "You sure you aren't...like, half-monster? Part-monster?")

Sans took a good, long look at it, then his eye began to glow. In his mouth, something blue was forming. Within seconds, she was looking at a fully-fledged tongue, one very much like her own. Whoa. "Ta-daa," he proclaimed, with the tongue hanging out of his mouth. It sounded more like _tuh-duh_. "And just what do you plan to do with that, mister?" Frisk grinned. Sans cast her a lustful glance, retracting the newly formed tongue. "C'mere and maybe I'll show you."

Casting them into darkness once more with a snap of his fingers, Sans clambered on top of her this time, pinning her underneath his sturdy form. Frisk could feel his pelvis pressing into hers, rigid, and she instinctively wanted to press into it more deeply. If all of the bones of Sans' torso were that sensitive, she wondered what kind of reaction she'd get from _that_ …

For now, however, she focused on this new kissing. Frisk leaned up to meet his mouth again, but this time, Sans' mouth was open. His warm breath spilled on her face, and the tongue licked her lips, caressing them maddeningly. She tried not to let out a small yelp-if she thought his magic had made her lips sensitive before, then this...was incredible. The tongue poked at her mouth, demanding entry, and Frisk willingly gave it.

Before she knew it, his hot breath was filling her mouth, sending tremors of pleasure coursing down through her. Her own tongue, which had been calm in her mouth, was greeted with his. Feeling his magic sweep inside her mouth was almost too much. Without any thought, she moved her tongue up to tangle with his, and immediately they were making out like they'd been doing it their entire lives. How was he so talented with it? Frisk wondered, panting a little as she struggled to keep up with him.

Sans was getting aggressive with her mouth now, forcing his tongue inside and jabbing her with short, powerful movements. The actions forced quick gasps out of her, and Sans seemed to adore that. Their pace was getting frantic, Sans had grabbed ahold of her hair and face and was holding her mercilessly, and Frisk was powerless to resist him. It never even occurred to her to want to try.

Sweat was gathering at the small of her back from the effort of keeping up, and she would have looked a mess had the lights been on, but Frisk honestly could not give less of a damn. This felt too good.

She wasn't sure when they decided to stop. Has it been minutes? Hours? Frisk didn't care. All she knew was that her breath came in spurts, and her body tingled all over just like her lips had. Her blood was buzzing in her ears, and as Sans rolled off of her she could hear him breathing heavily, too. For a while, they both just laid there on their backs, holding hands.

"Did you like it?" he whispered to her after a time, rolling over to look at her. "Duh," she snickered, earning herself a small shove and a laugh from him. "That last part was incredible." "Oh, so you dig the ecto-tongue, huh?" He teased. She could hear him smiling. "You could say that it was a _mouthful_ , but I handled it fairly well," she shot back. Sans groaned at her pun, but she knew he was amused.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've used that trick before, but uh, obviously never on a human. I wasn't sure how good French kissing would feel to you." He explained. "Well, worry not. It was immensely enjoyable. Your magic feels so good," Frisk admitted, a touch of shyness creeping into her tone.

"And your body feels amazing, too," Sans told her. "I can feel your heartbeat everywhere, feel your life pulsing through you. It's...cool." He sounded as awestruck as a child, and it gave her a small amount of joy to know that he physically found her just as interesting as she found him. "Thanks," she replied, snuggling closer into him. "So I guess it's safe to say that we both found that equally amazing?"

"Definitely," Sans told her, bringing one of her hands to his mouth for a short buzz of sparks. Both a little worn out from that whole experience, their voices wound around each other lazily as the night wore on. Frisk fell asleep with his tongue and mouth tracing little trails of kisses down her neck, thinking to herself that she couldn't ever remember being happier.

The blue marks that were visible the next morning were very, very difficult to explain away to Papyrus.

* * *

 _Chapter four, as promised, lovelies! ;) Hope this was one you got a kick out of. Things get even more heated in the next chapter._

 _Just a sidenote, but I really like the idea of Frisk being selectively mute as a kid. I was, too. I'm really self-projecting myself onto Frisk. N-not because I've developed a crush on Sans or anything! ...heh... But I can't decide how I want Frisk to look in my writing of her. I've seen tons of awesome fanart where she looks great either way, but as for my fic, I haven't settled yet. Should I make her short and curvy, like me, or tall and willowy? Arggh. I'll think about it more._

 _Little venting session aside, chapter five is coming soon. Thanks for your continued sweetness, readers! It really keeps me going._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	5. A Bone-a Fide Good Time

Frisk soon discovered that there was much more to what they could do than just kissing. She and Sans got drunk off of each other, sneaking away whenever they could to take the physical side of their relationship further and further. It got to the point where Frisk's every waking thought was devoted to mentally touching his body when she wasn't around him.

And when she was around him...well, he was addicting. It was getting harder for Frisk to be peeled out of Sans's bed. And _that_ was saying something, when Sans had to pull _her_ out of bed. Maybe these days, her bones were lazier than his. Or maybe all of the good times that were had in that bed made it extremely challenging to get the motivation to leave.

At the same time that she couldn't resist his raised eyebrow and _come and get me_ look, she also felt her heart melting for him. She'd thought she'd been in love with him before, but she was mistaken. That was hopeless infatuation. This, however...this was all that, and more. Now that the truth was out between them, their relationship breathed. It lived and thrived and was fed by the strength of their friendship and desire for one another.

If she thought they had been laced tightly from the force of their long, long friendship, this was a whole new realm of closeness that she adored. As her boyfriend, Sans was displaying a new side of himself that Frisk never would have guessed existed. He seemed even more open than he'd been as just her best friend, more at ease. He put in _actual effort_ for her, something that was rarely seen from the laidback skeleton.

Whether he was carrying her up the stairs with his own arms rather than magic because he knew she loved it, or making her brownies at four in the morning (Sans knew how to cook just as well as Papyrus, but did any cooking at night so that his overbearing brother wouldn't suspect and try to guilt him into brotherly-bonding baking experiences), Sans was putting in time and effort for Frisk. She loved that. She was very sure now that she loved _him_.

They still hadn't told anyone officially of their relationship, but...Frisk had a feeling that they were being caught onto. Undyne always waggled her eyebrows and grinned suggestively when she saw the two of them out and about, and Alphys-who was always with her-would giggle behind her hand and shoot Frisk an apologetic look for her girlfriend's behavior. Toriel pinned Sans with a stern expression whenever he visited and she thought Frisk wasn't in the same room, but still spoke kindly to him. Mettaton had always teased Sans about having a thing for Frisk, but now, his accusations were entirely accurate. Not that Frisk would tell him that he was correct.

And of course, Papyrus still showed no signs of having a single clue. Frisk loved him dearly for his nearsightedness.

Currently, Frisk and Sans had been together for three months. In that time, she may as well have officially moved in with her favorite skeletons; Papyrus had breakfast and an encouraging note for her on the counter every morning, and Sans kissed her awake. Pap still assumed that Frisk slept on the couch, because Sans magicked her back down the stairs before he awoke for the day. She felt so at home here.

Frisk of course felt at home with her adoptive parents, but living with the skeleton brothers felt like living with roommates, in a way. One of those roommates just happened to be incredibly sexy when he wanted to be, as well as sweet and doting. The other loved spaghetti too much. Being among friends all the time was immensely liberating.

Being slammed into the nearest wall by a sexually frustrated Sans was also...liberating. Frisk had seen the looks he'd been shooting her, the entire time they had been out and about with their friends. Preparations for moving the entirety of the monster population Aboveground had kept them all apart for months, and it was Alphys' idea to have a stress-free day out.

Frisk had had a lot of fun. Hanging out at Undyne's place and watching the hostess compete fiercely with Papyrus in various challenges of body and spirit always made her laugh. Those two were as bad as siblings.

Also, she had missed Alphys. They didn't get to see each other often, but Frisk felt that she and the timid, kind-hearted scientist were kindred spirits. Frisk had been shy and anxious before her voice returned, and Alphys always made her feel like that was completely okay. Sans would always be her best friend, but Alphys was almost always willing to make time for her, and provide comfort in the tentative ways she knew how. Frisk treasured her.

She had gotten a lot of time to chat with Alphys, which was great. But she was experiencing...minor distraction at the same time. On the walk to Undyne's house, she and Sans had fallen back a little. Looking around to see if their friends had noticed this, Frisk decided to do something a little naughty.

Keeping her expression utterly casual, she fingered the waistband of Sans' sweatpants and slipped two digits underneath. Finding his iliac crest and managing to maintain pace, Frisk rubbed it firmly-and was rewarded with a rather unbecoming squeak. Still looking straight ahead, she grinned and continued her work. She loved the smoothness of every bone that made up his body, loved the curves and dips and points. He was endlessly fascinating.

Especially fascinating were his reactions to her touch. Frisk relished being the one to make those aroused little sounds leave him, the gasps and the whimpers and the _moans_. It was empowering, and admittedly, she abused this power often. Why shouldn't she? If Sans could do things with his tongue and his hands that made her forget where she was, why shouldn't she get payment in the form of his lust-filled voice?

Sans turned to look at her, and her straight face faltered. Biting back giggles, she gave the crest a firm pinch. "You got a bone to pick with me, lady?" he murmured, his voice low and enticing. "Perhaps," she replied just as quietly, withdrawing her wandering hand. Sans had had his revenge in the form of a sharp smack to her ass, which made her squeal despite her efforts not to make a sound. _That_ attracted attention. Far ahead of them, Undyne loudly announced without breaking stride, "No one's going to the bone zone today, lovers!"

Frisk was mortified, and proceeded to pout at Sans for the rest of their visit.

Now that they were alone-Papyrus had decided to stay late-Sans had her where he wanted her. "So-" he panted in between wild kisses, saliva beading on his corporeal tongue, "just what was that little stunt about, huh?"

"Giving you- _ah_ -something to look forward to," Frisk answered, back arching as one of his hands crept under her sweater to pinch a nipple. "You definitely did that, Friz," he laughed against her mouth, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Along with providing hours and hours of torture in which I imagined various ways that our current scene could play out."

"Multiple scenarios, huh? Which one topped the list?" She prompted. Sans' kisses and roaming hands paused, and he looked at her a little hesitantly. "Well…" he stalled. "Namely, the one where I…well. Frisk, I...I have one last trick up my sleeve to show you." A small smile formed on his mouth, and again she saw the shyer side of him that she thought was so cute. Frisk felt her eyes widen. "You mean, there's...more?"

Sans burst into laughter at her awed expression. "Yeah, there's more. If you feel like it."

Frisk was honestly flabbergasted. How could there be? He'd roamed her body everywhere, pinching her nipples, sticking his fingers deep inside her and finding amazingly sensitive places that she hadn't known existed. They were experts at kissing each other by now. Frisk could probably identify his mouth by touch alone, if asked. She felt as if she'd memorized every inch of him, touched and kissed and sucked every bone.

The prospect of _more than this_ , of _better than this_ was almost unbelievable. Still, Frisk was a flexible girl who had had many adventures and overcome many impossibilities. She'd adapt to any scenario at this point-and especially if that scenario included sexual encounters that felt-was it possible?-even better.

"Show me," Frisk prompted, eager and curious. Sans looked pleased at her desire to know. "You got it. Now...howsabout we take this show to my room?" Nodding, she accepted his outstretched hand, the wheels in her head whirring wildly as she tried to figure out what he could have in store for her.

Returning back to Sans' room after a long day out was a relief. Since she had started staying over, the space had started developing little touches that were purely Frisk-wildflowers sitting by the window, a box of her favorite snack cakes sitting atop his dresser, her clothes left here and there. They were small additions, but it made her happy to have a claim on a room she loved so much. The second the door had closed and locked, Sans shrugged himself free of his clothes. God, how she loved to watch him undress. He did it casually, as he did almost everything, but the gaze he always fixed on her was anything but. It said, _I know you get a kick out of this, and I'm pretty turned on myself. But I'll act play it cool and watch you squirm._

Frisk was never that calm when she undressed-she had a theatrical side to her when it came to bedroom antics. She couldn't just step out of her pants like he did, maintaining steady eye contact and a wicked grin. She had to bite her lip and hood her eyes, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her jeans and panties and pushing them to her ankles slowly. Sans went wild for it. He called her the best stripper in the Underground.

Sans's eyes tore into her hungrily. "Ready?" He murmured, running one hand smoothly down the curve of her side. His eye began to glow almost blindingly blue as magic started to build up. Frisk nodded, her heart beating a hungry rhythm deep in her chest. "Need a reference?" she asked suggestively, leaning in to trail wet kisses down the side of his neck. Sans let out a quick laugh. "Trust me, honey, you ain't got what I'm looking to make."

More confused than ever, Frisk watched as blue light began to form at the base of his pelvis. Within seconds, something was there that she had definitely never seen in real life before-a human penis. Astonishingly, it glowed the exact same color as Sans' magic, and stood fully erect before her.

"Whoa," she muttered accidentally, making Sans grin. "My favorite trick in the book," he explained, gesturing grandly to the enchanted appendage. "Might be your new favorite, too, if I'm any good at wielding this ." Frisk, still rather stunned, looked from his face, to the startling new anatomical addition, and back again. "I have a feeling you could be right." She let a smirk steal over her face. "Now…tell me how to work this thing."

* * *

 _Hi, guys! Anyone get all hot and bothered from this chapter? I may have fallen victim myself when writing it, I won't lie... I'm a sucker for sexual tension. :P Sorry for the cliffhanger! But as always, a new chapter comes out daily. And now that fall semester is almost over for me, I should easily be able to keep that schedule, so yay!_

 _I wanted to discuss something else-could you guys send me some requests for what you want to see in later chapters? I can try to cater to any specific desires or fetishes that you want to see brought to life. My plan is to maybe have the main story take a backseat over time, and to have more chapters fully devoted to the smut. Let me know, guys! I'm open to most things. See ya tomorrow! And as always, thank you SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and generally being amazing! :3_

 _And yes, next chapter, our rating will be switched to M. :)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	6. First Trip to the Bone Zone

Sex Ed with her mother had been...unpleasant, to say the least.

Once Frisk had made it clear that she had no intention of leaving the Underground upon the Seal's breaking, Toriel happily set to work on once again creating a curriculum for her education. It was obvious that the compassionate goat woman hadn't given up hope that Frisk would one day return, and Frisk loved her so much for that.

For a few years, lesson time with her mother was Frisk's favorite part of the day. She loved the curling trails of written words that would arise from a few hours of note-taking. She loved perusing old history books to find out the monster's side of things, when in human school she had been fed biased information on how they were all evil.

Frisk _really_ loved it when Toriel let one of her friends substitute for her when she was off busy with Queenly duties. Science and English with Alphys. Physical Education and History with Undyne. Cooking with Papyrus. Current Events with Mettaton, when he could be spared. Sans didn't give her lessons, but he sometimes came with Papyrus and snoozed on the couch ("Hey, kid. Your mom got any of that pie left in the fridge?" "SANS, DON'T BE RUDE!"). Frisk was aware that the other humans she had known back on the Surface hated school, but she adored absorbing knowledge.

Just not...sexual knowledge. None of her friends had volunteered to teach her _that_ particular subject, when she had turned thirteen. Frisk didn't blame them. Toriel had done her best to make the subject as cringe-free as she could, but there were some things you just couldn't glaze over or create a euphemism for. It was awkward for Frisk, it was awkward for her mom...she didn't like to think about it. It was one of those things from her adolescence that she tried to pretend had never happened.

In light of her current situation, however, she wished she'd paid _slightly_ closer attention. One thing that stuck with her now, though, was the lecture she had been given on human/monster relations.

"As you know, my little one, humans have fallen down into our midst in years past." Toriel had started. "And, unfortunately...there have been monsters who decided to take advantage of this." She paused to push her spectacles further up her nose. "Lashing out in anger and hatred, these monsters attacked the humans and forced a sexual relationship. From these incidents, our people have been able to gather how sex between humans and monsters works. Though our anatomical structures can resemble those of a human's, in terms of reproduction, we are completely incompatible. While humans are consistently composed of flesh and blood, monsters are primarily made of magic. In the same way that blood gives a human's body life, magic flows through us and gives _us_ life. We are not chemically compatible when reproduction is concerned, though the act of intercourse for pleasure alone is, ah, possible.."

She looked up from the passage she had been reading to young Frisk, face flushed slightly under her well-kept white fur. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you all of this," she sighed. "But you must know. Having a lack of knowledge at the wrong time is just as lethal as power falling into the wrong hands. I want my little one to be safe." Toriel reached over and smoothed Frisk's hair gingerly. At thirteen and a half, Frisk hadn't felt that little. No thirteen-year-old thinks they are young. But of course, she had been. She was simply at the age where your mom calling you by terms of endearment was embarrassing, but still secretly okay. Then Toriel had asked her if she'd wanted to take a break from the lesson and make chocolate chip cookies, and who could say no to those?

Frisk was glad she had listened to the human/monster incompatibility bit. She wouldn't even know where to look to get contraception in the Underground, let alone a kind that worked for a human. Could she have resisted the pull of Sans had she known of consequences? ...Perhaps not.

She couldn't resist him now. Because now, he was tugging her along to the bed. Now, she was flat on her back, pulse hammering from nerves and thrill and wanting. He was panting as he moved to straddle her waist, his cock brushing her bare stomach. With the quick brush of flesh-on-magic came a light fluid that Sans had confessed to producing purposefully to be more accurate to the human experience. His attention to detail left her in awe.

When first presented with it, she was overwhelmed by a wave of uncertainty. Not because she didn't want anything to do with it-she wanted a _hell of a lot_ to do with it. She just...wasn't sure how to pleasure him. This was entirely new, and she'd barely glimpsed male human anatomy before. Frisk had tried to come off as joking in light of her inexperience, but in all honesty, she had no idea. Touching his bones was easy; Frisk knew exactly where to touch and how long, which spots like to be rubbed softly and which areas liked to be abused. She had fallen so comfortably into their routines that the idea of something new was equal parts enticing and terrifying.

"How do you want me to touch you?" she had asked only minutes ago, when they were both still standing. Sans' eyes were already filling with that nervous energy, that anticipation of being touched. "It's easy, you just gotta...stroke it. I'll show you." Taking a small, shaky breath, Sans locked eyes with her while his left hand moved down to touch the newly formed erection. Gripping it firmly, his eyes never left her face as he started to stroke it slowly. A little too slowly to _feel_ anything, but he tried to give her a good idea of what to do. "Like this."

Fascinated, Frisk almost didn't realize he'd taken her wrist and guided it to the penis, eyes questioning. "You wanna...throw me a bone?" He smiled. Wordlessly, Frisk replaced his hand with hers, gripping it in an imitation of what he had just been doing. It gave off strong pulses of magic before she'd even laid a hand on it, but touching it sent a powerful _thrum_ from her fingertips to her forearm. _Very capable enchantment at work here...now let's see what I can do with it._

Keeping her eyes on Sans' anxious expression, Frisk began to move her clenched hand up and down along his glowing blue length, slightly faster than he had been. Sans jolted as soon as the squeezing pressure started to move, swallowing hard. Frisk felt a small trickle of moisture touching the side of her wrist when she got close to the tip, and Sans was breathing unevenly again.

Unexpectedly, the cock twitched in her hand, and the movement encouraged her. The liquid slowly dribbling from the tip was flowing more quickly now, reducing the friction as Frisk continued to move her hand. " _Ah, oh my God_ -" Sans hissed as her pace increased. It jerked again in her hand, and he squirmed under her somewhat clumsy touch.

"Frisk, ah, you gotta quit that. I'm going to come too quickly otherwise, heh." Sans' face was flushed lightly, and she could see sweat beading at his temples. "Maybe I'm eager to see it." Frisk grinned wickedly, moving her hand at twice the speed she had been going before. Instinctively, Sans' pelvis thrust forward into her grip, and he groaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

" _Mmm...unhh_...Frisk...c'mon, quit it. There's something else I want to do. I want to be...inside of you." He peeked up at her, looking almost sheepish as he judged her reaction. "I...I think I'd l-like that." She stammered. Already ridiculously wet just from watching him react to her touch on his magically formed erection, Frisk was open to the new possibilities.

Without another word, they both moved to the bed. She could tell he was trying to be gentle with her, since this was all new, but she also knew him well enough to know how impatient he was. She could see it in the tension in his jaw, could sense it in the look on his face. His eyes traveled from her face, down to her breasts...briefly to her crotch.

Settled on top of her, Sans caressed her naked body with one hand again. His expression had gone loving, tender even, and it soothed her. She wanted this. Frisk wanted this new experience with him. Any nerves that had been making her heart go crazy before began to quiet down. It was just Sans, just her best friend. She could do this.

Sans shifted on top of her, grabbing his cock with one hand to better guide himself inside of her. Instantly, Frisk felt the tip of it at her entrance. He cast her one last questioning look, silently asking her permission. "Go ahead," she whispered. "Take me to...the bone zone."

"Oh, God," Sans broke out into laughter, and she loved it. He literally had the best laugh. It wasn't any normal person's laugh, nor was it polite or dignified in any way - but the loud series of snorts and chuckles were contagious. Normally he was always the one telling jokes and trying to get a rise out of other people, but saying something that _he_ found funny could be a challenge. Frisk adored being one of the few who could. "I love you," he managed once he'd caught his breath.

The surprise of those words hit her at the same moment that the feeling of his cock inside of her did. _W-what?_ And then, _Holy shit_. This was nothing like his fingers. This was nothing like his tongue. This was a _stretching_ , filling, wonderful sensation. He took his time easing into her, judging her expression all the while.

"Does that hurt? Oh jeez...should I stop?" Sans cast wide, anxious eyes on her. "Mm-mm." Frisk shook her head. "It feels...really good, actually." His face went slack with relief. "I'm glad...can I pick up the pace now?" As an answer, Frisk jolted her hips upward into his. Sans' eyes glowed brightly and she could have sworn that they rolled back a little in his skull at the sensation of being pushed further into her.

"Oh, so _that's_ how we're playing...I can dig that. C'mere, you dirty thing," he growled playfully, drawing her up so that he was sitting in her lap. "I like this angle better...and the view's not bad at all." Sans winked, pinching one nipple between his bony fingers. Taking delight in Frisk's gasp, he began to rock his hips into her at a moderate pace. Almost immediately, the action made him moan deliciously.

Frisk couldn't help but join him - he was beginning to hit a very sensitive spot inside of her that she just couldn't reach when she was on her own. All of the pressure on the unusual blue appendage had to feel amazing for him, too. Stretching up to kiss him, Frisk emitted another aroused groan as Sans' hands fell back to her nipples. Squeezing, rolling, and pinching them between his fingers, he never failed at keeping his pace as he pounded into her.

It forced the breath from her lungs with every lunge, and Frisk could feel an amazing sensation gathering deep between her thighs. Sans was starting to lose his composure. He was gasping against her open mouth now, hands gone from her peaked nipples to gather her close to the bones of his chest. Her legs spread slightly with the closer contact, and he took the opportunity to _ram_ into her.

The feeling that had started between her legs and had begun to slowly spread outward pulsed faster, faster... _fuck_. Frisk felt on the edge of something amazing, a wave of pleasure that was just waiting to crest… and as for Sans, well...it wasn't hard for Frisk to tell that he must have been feeling the same.

"Oh my _God_ ," he whimpered, his breath hot on her ear as his pace got erratic. " _Frisk… F-Frisk, I think I'm gonna come…ohhh, I'm so c-close -_ " He threw his head back, leaning into her heavily as he thrust into her more forcefully than ever.

The almost unbearable sensation of pleasure that had been building up in Frisk suddenly, amazingly, agonizingly, burst free. She cried out sharply, arching into Sans and gripping his ribcage for dear life as she rode through her first orgasm. "Sans, _Sans, oh God, fuck_ -" She felt herself tightening over and over, the powerful climax taking her to her limits. How the hell had they not done this sooner? He'd been holding out on her. This really _was_ more amazing than anything they'd yet done.

Exhausted, she looked up at him happily. He was still pounding into her overly sensitive vagina, and though she was spent, she wasn't complaining about _that_ in the slightest.

"Came for me on our first try? Damn, Friz... _unh_ , I'm not - f-far behind…" he chuckled weakly. "Well, hurry up and...give me a grand finale," she purred into his bare scapula.

It didn't take long. With her fingers curled around his sensitive ribcage, he gave a few more gasping breaths, then came forcefully inside of her. It was a strange, warm feeling, his mimicry of a male human's orgasm. Frisk almost came again just from hearing him reach it.

She had never heard him be this...vocal. It was so hot… Frisk would probably be thinking about the look on his face and the sound he had made just as his orgasm reached peak for many days to come. (Heh.)

When Sans had successfully caught his breath, he looked down at her. "Wow." he breathed, bumping their foreheads together affectionately. "Oh my God, Frisk, that was...that was just fucking marvelous." He clambered off of her lap, easing his penis out of her just as slowly as he had put it in. With a flash of his eye, it had vanished, along with any...mess he had managed to make with it.

"I agree," Frisk said sleepily, going flat on her back once he was off of her. Sans put his shorts back on and joined her, heaving a deep sigh and closing his eyes. "I won't lie, babe - you might be the best I've ever had." His eyes were closed, but he was smiling.

"I bet you say that to all the Fallen humans." She was grinning, too.

"I'm being honest, Frisk. God, there's just...I don't know. You're so different. You're _literally_ a whole other species. I don't think I could ever get tired of your body, or...heh. Being in it."

He rolled onto his side, scapula poking into the mattress. "I don't think I could ever get tired of you, period." Frisk beamed, still too sleepy to open her eyes. If she had, she would have been able to look straight ahead into the fond look Sans was giving her then. "Aww." Frisk mumbled happily, finding him blindly and turning around so they could effectively spoon. His arms came up to encircle her.

"Hey...what was that you said, right before?" she asked after a few moments of quiet togetherness. "Mmm...what I said right before?" Now his voice was laced with exhaustion, too. Sans thought for a second. "O-oh. That. Well, I…" When his words trailed off, Frisk had a sudden, piercing doubt to the sincerity of the words he'd said then - had he just been caught up in the passion? Was it just something he'd said flippantly?

"...I was telling the truth. I _do_ love you. It's not just something you blurt out because someone agreed to have sex with you, honey. It's something you gotta feel, and mean, and know. And I did - I do."

Frisk did open her eyes then, because they were getting pretty watery. _Sans_... Grasping one of his hands tightly and bringing it to her lips for a kiss, she whispered. "Me, too."

"…Promise?" he probed softly, sounding a lot younger than she'd ever heard him.

"Yeah…" she sniffled, trying not to alert him to the fact that she was an overly sensitive, emotionally naked ball of feelings. Her smile was hurting her face.

"I promise."

* * *

 _Phew! For some reason, writing this chapter was exhausting. It was worth it, though. You guys are spoiling me with all your niceness and your continued reading of my smut. :3 It makes me hella happy, so thank you thank you thank you._

 _As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, we are now rated M. This chapter kinda...seals the deal on that, if you couldn't tell. Heh. :P_

 _Oh, hey! I've made a Tumblr for anyone who wants to keep up with behind-the-scenes stuff, Undertail reblogs, writing ideas...maybe even audio posts here and there, I dunno. I'm a little shy irl but I really want to try it. My name is 'wickedscribbles', just like it is here. :) I would love it if you came and visited! See you guys tomorrow._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	7. The Best Incentive

"We gotta tell him, Sans."

"I _really_ don't wanna have that conversation…"

"We gotta. Quit pouting."

Sans heaved a dramatic sigh, flopping backwards on the couch.

Frisk could understand why having the conversation with Papyrus would be awkward for him, but it just needed to be done. She felt terrible sneaking around behind her old friend's back like this. Papyrus might not have known exactly what was going on between her and his brother, but he obviously felt left out. Last night he had sadly trudged up the stairs to bed early, saying that he felt tired, but everyone knew Papyrus was a notoriously bad liar.

He'd seemed so downtrodden… and goodness knows Frisk couldn't resist a sad pair of skeleton eyes. It wasn't right of them to keep things from Papyrus in his own home. It wasn't fair to sneak around and give false explanations. Papyrus could be...narrow-minded, sometimes, but that did not mean that his feelings could be ignored.

How many times had Papyrus been there for her when she'd needed something, when she was feeling bad? Frisk had countless memories of him visiting her, leaving a bowl of spaghetti in front of her bedroom door when she felt too bad to leave the room. That had been right after the Seal...those were scary, scary times. If it weren't for Sans and Papyrus and Toriel looking after her, Frisk wasn't sure what would have happened.

Whenever she was sad as a kid, Papyrus would always yank her into a too-tight hug, proclaiming "REMEMBER, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, AND YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL. Now, would you like something to eat?" He would fix her up whatever he'd been currently focusing on in his culinary ventures. When it was done, they would shake Sans awake and make him eat, too. (Not that persuading Sans to eat was ever much of a challenge; he loved food just as much as Frisk did.)

Even now, when she functioned just fine, Papyrus never stopped trying to keep her cheerful anyway. Post-It notes with encouraging quotes from human authors were stuck to her chair at breakfast time, proclaiming things like "IF PLAN A DOESN'T WORK, THEN THE ALPHABET HAS 25 MORE LETTERS! STAY COOL." Sometimes there were cartoon doodles of himself with smiley faces.

Sans might have been her best friend through all of that, yes. He was always awake when she called, terrified, in the middle of the night. He would sneak to the door of the Ruins and tell her stupid jokes. He understood when she just needed to curl up on his couch and do nothing for a little while - he would fall asleep with his hand ruffled in her hair, making sure she was okay. Sans was ever-present in those scary times, protective, and Frisk had always adored him for that.

But Papyrus had tried hard, too, in his own quirky way. Just thinking about all the little things Pap did for her made a sharp stab of guilt hit her chest. Frisk had been avoiding him. Leaving the house when he got home, off somewhere with Sans. They spoke less and less. How _could_ she?

"It isn't fair to him, and you know that. I can do most of the talking, but you have to at least be in the same room." Frisk tried not to be too scolding. This was hard for Sans to spit out, she understood that. He didn't want his little brother to have to know that they were pursuing a relationship right under his nasal concha. Leaning over to kiss his cheek, Frisk let her tone get suggestive. "There any way I could...persuade you with a reward?"

Sans chuckled, giving you one of his gentle skull-bumps. "I would _never_ turn down a reward from you. But...I get to pick. _Aaandyoucan'trefuse_!" He blurted the last sentence, jabbing his hands under her arms to tickle her at the same time. Shrieking in surprise, Frisk jolted away from the attack, falling victim to a burst of panicked giggles.

"Stop it, you calcium-rich lump, oh my _God_ -" Frisk finally caught her breath by warding him off with her foot, and pouted at him.

"Love you," Sans grinned.

As casually as he'd said it, the words still thrilled her. Wow. He loved her...and he'd been saying it for two weeks now. Frisk thought it would be too cheesy to tell him that her heart threatened to rocket out of her chest like a firework when he threw those words around...so she kept those sentiments to herself and just told him that she loved him, too. It made her as giddy as a child to give and receive the phrase.

While Frisk got up from the couch to tidy the kitchen a little for Papyrus, her mind began to wander. What reward could Sans have in mind? She grabbed a sponge and began to wipe down the counter, curiosity peaked. They'd had their own kind of sex a few times since the first. Frisk had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about _that_. Was it something they'd never even touched upon?

Hmmm. This would drive her crazy.

Frisk tried to distract herself by preparing how she would tell Papyrus. He could be a little...bone-headed when it came to these sorts of things. She worried that he wouldn't approve. Would he be offended that she was dating Sans? Would he get mad and tell her to go home? Her stomach churned. These skeletons...they would give her an ulcer.

She finished cleaning about half an hour later, and spent the rest of her time anxiously awaiting for Papyrus to get home.

He definitely wasn't hard to miss - Frisk was pretty sure she could hear him coming from halfway up the street. Full of enthusiasm, it bled into everything he did, whether it was just walking home or making dinner. More than aware of the exact moment Papyrus's boots hit the front step, Frisk opened the door to greet him.

"Hey, Pap!" She said cheerfully. "Ah, hello, Frisk." He looked a little confused. Impulsively, she wrapped him in a hug. He was so impossibly _tall_. "How was work?"

These days, Papyrus didn't do much human-capturing. Instead, he had been enlisted to look in on the monsters that were scheduled to move to the Surface and make sure that they were where they were supposed to be. Moving Aboveground was a slow process. Papyrus seemed to like his work, however. It didn't demand as many hours as his previous endeavors had, which left him more time to pursue his culinary interests or settle down with a book of puzzles.

Smiling, Pap replied, "Lovely, actually! Everyone on the King's list is accounted for and in their proper location." He looked over her shoulder into the living room. "Hello, Sans! ...Why are you so sweaty?"

Frisk wanted to groan and laugh at the same time.

Once Papyrus was inside, she insisted that they all make dinner together, and of course he was delighted. Frisk hadn't seen him that excited in a long time, and another twinge of guilt hit her. Dinner of choice for Papyrus was, of course, his favorite pasta dish. To some, he would seem like a one-trick skeleton, but he boasted to anyone who would listen that he knew nineteen different ways to prepare it. This was both a true fact, and a delicious one.

Tonight, the noodles were accompanied by scallions, eggs, and hot sauce - odd, but tasty. Sans was in charge of chopping the scallions, Papyrus manned the creation of the sauce, and Frisk kept an eye on the noodles. It was fun, familiar, and the tension she'd felt when Papyrus had first come home quickly dissipated. This was right, and comfortable, and easy. She could do this...she and Sans could.

"Hey, Papyrus?" Frisk spoke up after a lull in conversation at the table. "Yes?" he answered brightly, pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth.

(The process of how skeletons consumed food was fascinating; it passed through their teeth and almost immediately began to convert to magical energy. They didn't _need_ to eat, at all, but it could boost their power. Frisk had once stuck her hand unthinkingly in Papyrus' ribcage as a child to catch the brightly-colored mist, entranced, and was promptly scolded by her mother. It left glowing orange residue on her fingers. Frisk had been made to apologize, but Papyrus had shrugged and said that he admired her curiosity.)

"There's something I've been meaning to mention to you." Frisk swallowed - never mind, the nerves were back now. "U-um...you remember that time we went out on a date?" Oh, _that_ had been one of the most bizarre things to happen to her young self. It was one of those things she couldn't think about too much without getting unreasonably embarrassed.

Papyrus's eyes grew round, and he blushed a little. "Er, yes, I seem to recall. Unfortunately, h-human, my feelings remain the same-" She and Sans shared a terrified look from across the table. "No, no! That's okay, I wasn't asking that. I don't like you like that, Papyrus. You're like my big brother," Frisk stammered out. He looked immensely relieved. "Good, good… what were you saying?"

"You told me then that we'd be just friends, but that you'd help me find the closest second-best that you could. Well, I think I found that on my own."

"REALLY? Delightful! Who is it?"

If they were in one of Alphys' animes, Frisk would have fallen over.

From across the table, Sans miraculously spoke up, saving Frisk from her hopelessly tangled tongue. "Bro, Frisk and I have been, er, going out on dates. And we're together now...dating. Have been for a couple of months, we just...weren't sure how to say it."

Floored, Frisk could only gawk at Sans as he finished speaking. He'd been the one avoiding this topic for ages, and here he was, spilling the beans. Incredibly grateful, Frisk beamed at him. He smiled back. She really did love him. He'd pulled through gracefully on this one.

Or maybe...he just _really_ wanted that reward.

"YOU TWO!" Papyrus shouted. "WHY didn't you mention this sooner?" He didn't look angry...actually, the corners of his mouth were turned up like he was trying very hard not to grin. Frisk shrunk down in her chair. "W-well, Pap, we were just afraid you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't approve? NONSENSE." Papyrus really was grinning now, waggling a finger at her. "My small brother and my favorite fleshy human-skeleton? Now, really, you two." He shook his head like they were naughty children. Sans was mumbling some objection to being called 'small', but Papyrus ignored him. "THIS IS WONDERFUL! I just wish the pair of you hadn't... _skullked about_ on me."

Frisk nearly sprayed noodles everywhere, and Sans groaned at his brother's pun. Papyrus normally didn't approve of the things, but it was obvious that he was in a good mood at the moment. "We're sorry," Frisk apologized. " _Sorry for the quality of that pun_ ," Sans murmured.

"That's okay, human." Papyrus leaned over to give her another firm pat on the head. "I forgive both of you. It's a little...flattering to know that you value my opinion so much." Frisk told him that of course they valued his opinion, while Sans nodded along. The night was ended on a happy note. For the first time ever, Frisk finally followed Sans up to his room to share his bed while Papyrus watched, bidding them a jovial "GOOD NIGHT!".

Once the door was shut, they simultaneously let out a grateful sigh. "I'm so glad that's over," Sans confessed. Frisk nodded her agreement. "I'm glad, too. No more sneaking around. Cat's finally out of the bag...or, the human/skeleton relationship, I suppose."

Sans smiled at that, but said nothing. He let his eyes run over her hungrily. "Thank you for saying the worst of it, Sans. I really choked for a minute there."

"It was no problem, babe. I had... _incentive_." He licked the edges of his mouth slowly, never breaking eye contact. Frisk shivered involuntarily. Most of the time he was sweet and funny in bed, keeping her laughing even as she was about to come. Sans was attentive, romantic, sometimes a little unsure. She loved it.

"So...can I pick my reward now?"

But sometimes...he was predatory. There were occasions where he would pin her with his eyes and she would know within seconds what she was in for. And as much as she loved how sweet he was to her normally, a part of her lived for that aggressive look. It led to some pretty breath-taking events.

"Go ahead." Frisk levelly returned the look, curious but unafraid. "What do you have in mind?"

He closed in on her, hands moving swiftly to her waist. "Well...I was thinking...that first you could strip for me."

"Easy enough," she mused aloud. Unhooking her bra and shrugging the straps off her shoulders, Frisk reached around and swiftly removed it from under her shirt. Sans cocked an eye at her, obviously enjoying the little magic trick.

Next came the shirt, which was shimmied out of slowly, enticingly. Frisk made sure to arch her back in a faux stretch to show off her breasts. The look on his face was a reward in itself.

"Anything else...sir?" Frisk teased once she had finished.

Sans exhaled shakily. "Maybe just...um. Touch my pelvic bones." She could see that his aggressive front was faltering. Frisk knew just how to trump him. "Of course." Moving her fingers under his sweatpants to expertly cradle the curve of his pelvis, she set to work. Letting her hands travel down both of his iliac crests, Frisk took her time teasing all of the overly sensitive places. When she got to his pubic arch, he made a small, aroused sound in the back of his throat.

"I was just joking, earlier," Sans murmured in her ear as she leaned in to run her tongue along his neck bones. "You'll have to be more specific; you're often joking." Frisk delivered more light, fleeting touches to the meeting of his coxal bones, loving the reactions she was getting.

"About you not being able to refuse... _mmmh_. I was just saying that. You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to."

Frisk caught the brief glow of his eye against her face, and his cock materialized between their bodies, pressing persistently against her abdomen. "Well _hello_ ," She grinned, shimmying his pants down to his ankles and grasping it in one hand. "What shall we do with you, now?"

"Could you...blow me, for a while?" Sans requested, hands sneaking around to give her ass a firm squeeze. Without another word, Frisk dropped to her knees on the carpet and took most of his length into her mouth.

This was new to her, but she tried her best. Naturally summoned, Sans' penis was a little hard to get her mouth around; it was _thick_. He had offered to change the size for her - one of the many benefits of your dick being composed of magic - but Frisk refused. It was a little silly, but she could be headstrong when confronted with a challenge. She could learn how to handle him, just like this.

And so she opened her throat, widened her jaw, and swallowed his cock. Taking care not to let her teeth touch the delicate flesh, Frisk bobbed her head. She hadn't quite found the perfect rhythm for it yet, and still felt like she was doing an iffy job, but Sans loudly disagreed. "You're a natural," he assured her whenever she expressed a doubt.

Judging from the look on his face and the noises that were escaping through his clenched teeth, she was doing wonderfully. Peeking up at him with her mouth full because she knew he loved it, Frisk was not disappointed by the reaction she was seeing. Sans was looking straight at her, both of his eyes glowing a startling cobalt. Sometimes he lost control over his magic when they were doing things like this, and she loved it. The idea of him losing control made her _wet_. His face had flushed, and he tugged at her hair to encourage her to pick up the pace.

" _Ohh...oh, G-God_ ," He panted. Frisk could taste the pre-come dripping from the tip of his cock, and she licked the tip. This only encouraged more to flow into her mouth, and Sans' hips jolted forward of their own accord. "Frisk, _ah_ , you're so good at this," He moaned, chest heaving despite the fact that he didn't need air. " _Please_ don't stop, I'm gonna come…"

Sans had never come in her mouth before, but Frisk wasn't complaining. Watching him enjoy himself like this was worth any unpleasantness.

" _Ah...Frisk, babe, oh my God, I'm, I'm almost there, I'm coming_ -!" With a final, unrestrained groan, his release spilled into her open mouth. It gushed down her throat and spilled a little down her chin, tasting sweet and thick. When it stopped, Frisk detached herself with a wet _pop_ , chuckling a little as she wiped her face.

She got to her feet, giving his skull a small kiss. "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" Sans breathed, looking dazed. "Spilling the beans to Papyrus, dork. Or did I manage to wipe your memory?" She grinned. " _Hell_ yes. I just wish I hadn't come so quickly. There was...something else I wanted to do."

"Pfft. You were the one begging me not to stop, you know."

"I _know_...it just felt too good."

"Then don't complain about coming too quickly."

Sans sighed jokingly, smiling at her. "I'm not complaining. That was maybe the best incentive I've ever had."

"I'm glad, love. And as for the other thing you wanted to do...well, there's always next time."

* * *

 _Hi, guys! Sorry this chapter was so late today. Some things popped up last night, and of course today's Thanksgiving for American folk. But here it is! THANK YOU guys so much for continuing to read and review and favorite and follow and BE HUGELY SWEET. You have no idea how much it encourages me! I was worried that views would suffer now that we've switched the rating to M...but yesterday was a record-breaking day for views! AHHH. I'm hella grateful._

 _(I just had to write about Papyrus. Had to. I've never felt more guilty for shoving a fictional character side so my main characters can have sex with each other...so the beginning scene came to life. Now he knows. Now I'm not guilty anymore. All is well. Heh. xD)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	8. Away

He fumbled for a moment with the phone's audio recording device, triple-checking to see if his door was shut. Sans had never attempted anything like this before...he hoped Frisk would like it.

God, he missed her. The bed seemed suddenly huge without her twined around him, holding on stubbornly when he tried to detach her. His days were quieter, the house was less friendly. He and Papyrus had been spending a lot of time together to try and compensate for Frisk being gone, but it was never the same. Sans told himself he was being stupid; she would only be gone for a total of five days. But after having her around nearly 24/7 for the past few months, he had been spoiled.

Whenever he walked downstairs, he half-expected to find her perched on the kitchen counter, a cup of tea steaming beside her as she perused some old book Toriel had given her. Frisk's reading glasses would be sliding down her little stubby nose, helping with her farsightedness so she could see the small print.

If she were here, he would hop up on the counter with her, ask what she was reading. Maybe try to follow along and listen as she explained ancient monster sociology or the interesting lives of the common garden snail. Sans would definitely lean over and kiss her neck at some point, traveling slowly to her shoulder, her arm, all the way to the tips of her fingers.

Frisk would have one of two responses: she'd either swat him away playfully and tell him to wait til she'd finished her chapter, or she would expertly close the book and climb at once into his lap to kiss him.

He loved her so much. He _missed her so much_.

Frisk had needed him a lot when she was younger. She had relied on him for comfort and familiarity when the Seal had burst and she had no idea where she would end up. Sans was always there to fix the terror bred from nightmares, to keep her distracted from the pain within herself with some jokes or stories.

Sans wondered if she knew that he had needed her just as much, and still did to this day.

Frisk being gone not only made him pine for her company, her wit, her friendship. Sans was also going crazy not being able to kiss her for so long. Ugh. Stupid furry King with his stupid, furry rules. Frisk could manage the task he'd assigned her with Sans there, couldn't she? Then, at least, they might be able to share a room. A bed. He could have kissed her every night that had been wasted with her gone. He could have held her down and let his tongue roam over her naked body. He could have teased her with his dick. He could have -

 _This train of thought is unhelpful_ , Sans told himself. If he was going to do this, he needed to quit stalling.

Once nothing but the sleeping household's silence met his ears, he took a deep breath, and jabbed the round RECORD button. It blinked to show that it had been activated. Sans felt a brief rush of stage fright, but swallowed dryly and spoke.

"Hi, Frisky. How are ya? I mean, I know I called you to check up a few hours ago. But things can change in the span of hours, so I just thought I'd...ask again." Sans' voice faltered. How did one start one of these recordings? He had no idea. Maybe his best shot was to just say whatever he felt like saying.

"I miss you. I know I said that earlier too, but I think it mighta gotten worse." He chuckled quietly.

A few seconds of uncertainty.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this favor for the King. I know doing anything that has to do with the Surface makes you nervous. Wish I could have gone with you, but they don't really need anyone but you to discuss other humans and how we should go about making the final push to live with 'em. It's a great thing you're doin'."

He shifted a little in bed.

"Guess I've just been so used to having you here that being in bed alone feels...bizarre. Like I've never done it before. There's so much room without you hogging it all, heh. But...I really, _really_ wish you were here in bed with me."

Holding the phone in one hand, Sans shimmied out of his basketball shorts.

"Because...if you were here, I'd be on top of you."

Sans let his hand travel slowly down his ribcage, relishing the sensation. Tracing every rib in a mimicry of the way that Frisk did it, he continued the monologue.

"I'd...make my cock appear. And -" Sans concentrated briefly so that the subtly glowing appendage was really there "- I'd tease you with it. I would rub it against your stomach, your boobs…" It twitched involuntarily as he thought about that.

What he wouldn't give to have her here, in his bed, toying with him like she loved to do. Dirty little tease...she could get him _so_ hot and bothered.

"But as it is, I'm alone. Touching myself to the thought of you. I've been stroking my ribs, and just now, I started stroking my cock. Everything feels more sensitive than it would if I weren't with you… I know you're not here, but this feels like talking to you, and I - _ah_ \- I feel like giving you a good performance."

He increased his pace. The pre-come that came with this appendage was starting to leak more freely, making a wet, sloppy sound as he pleasured himself. Sans hoped that the microphone was picking that up.

Summoning the cock was one of his favorite ways to masturbate. Such a large concentration of magic in one place...felt incredibly good to touch. Even though his bones were sensitive on their own, nothing quite compared to jerking off. His mimicry of human flesh was pretty damn accurate, if he did say so himself.

"I'm stroking faster now… thinking of the way you look when I play with your tits. You have the _best_ tits. I love the look on your face when I pinch your nipples, _nnnh_ … When you look right at me, and moan, and gasp… You drive me crazy." He laughed a little. Sans could feel his magical energy waxing and waning as the prospect of an approaching orgasm danced on the edges of his thoughts.

"I feel like I could come soon. _Ohh, God_ … and, it feels, it feels really good, and _fuck_! I can't help but imagine myself inside of you, thrusting harder and faster as you beg for it… If - if I concentrate hard enough, I can almost feel how tight you are." His masturbation was happening at an almost blinding pace now, and coming was no longer a vague thought; it was a white-hot, flashing _demand_. And he wanted it so badly.

"It won't be long before I - _mmh_ , before I c-come." Breathing was a well-ingrained habit, and his was hugely unsteady at the moment. "But as good as coming feels, I wish that you were here, c-coming too… _ahh_ … Preferably at the same time that I was. Sharing is caring, after all, and what's better than an orgasm? _Sharely_ you'd agree with me. Heh." He closed his eyes, his hips rising off the bed to aggressively meet his hand. "Sorry, that was a lame one…" Puns weren't exactly his top priority at the moment, as much as he loved them.

"God, I can't wait til you come home. I don't even care if Papyrus is in the room, I'm pinning you down and kissing you like my life depends on it. _Unnh, Frisk, f-fuck_ … I'm gonna...I'm gonna take you to my room. I'll hold you down and - _and, mmh, Jesus_ \- I'll pound into you harder than I ever have - I'll yank your hair and make you gasp out my name, and right when I -" His voice had reached a slightly higher pitch than it normally did. He was _so damn close_ to an orgasm.

"Right before I reach the edge, I'll put out of you. A-and then, I'll come all over your stomach, your tits, your thighs, _oh my God, Frisk, I'm coming_!" His release erupted forcefully from his cock, spilling up into his ribcage and onto the sheets, his shirt...thank goodness the stuff evaporated. Sans couldn't help but cry out in full voice. It felt _amazing_ , and he was so turned on from the thought of Frisk listening to this, maybe touching herself to this as she played it over and over…

The pent-up tension that had been slowly accumulating in the magical appendage pulsed outward in waves, leaving him exhausted from the effort of keeping it around for so long. As the orgasm faded, his penis disappeared, leaving light wisps of blue magic to rise up in the air and dissipate like smoke.

Panting a little, he checked the phone to see if it was still going - it was.

"That was…pretty good. I know it would've been mind-blowing if you were here, though. So hurry up and come home, okay? Then you can _come again_. ...I love you, Frisk."

He pressed STOP. The phone took some time to process the recording, then presented it to him in the form of a file. Selecting share, he typed in Frisk's name, leaving nothing in the message bar but a string of hearts. Once he'd watched the message send, Sans put the phone on his nightstand and stared at the ceiling.

One more day. One more day alone and then Frisk would be home. He intended to fulfill all of his promises.

* * *

 _When Frisk is away, Sans will play...with his dick, I mean._

 _I've wanted to write this scene since around chapter two! I really enjoy the idea of Frisk having to leave and Sans missing her a ton but not wanting to leave her out on any masturbating he might be doing. How considerate~!_

 _I don't know if it's obvious, but...noise is one of my biggest kinks. Sex isn't fun unless you're being dramatically vocal, imo. Moaning, describing how it feels, stammering as you try to form a sentence, alerting your partner to your orgasm, GOD. It's my fave._

 _Hope this is a fun one! This was also an exercise in dialogue for me. I struggle with that sometimes. Welp, see you tomorrow! :) 3_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	9. Oh Wow

The recording reached its end point, leaving silence in her earbuds. Her heart was _pounding_.

Lying alone in bed, in the comfortable room her dad provided for her whenever she visited the castle, Frisk felt a cascade of emotions. Thrilling excitement. Disbelief that Sans would do something like this. And, most of all, _intense_ arousal. Wow, just... _holy hell_. That had really perked her up.

When she'd played the recording, the first thing she'd heard were his sweet sentiments about how he missed her, how proud of her he was. It was nice to hear his voice again, though they had just spoken. Phone calls were live, but she could play this recording over and over and get all the comfort that she needed. Thank God for Sans. His words had been adorable and well-needed after an emotionally tiring day.

Frisk had been questioned endlessly for days about how she expected her fellow humans to behave as monsters slowly tried to integrate themselves into more populated areas. Currently, most monsters stuck to the forests surrounding Mt. Ebott, excited about the new world they were in but afraid to venture any further into human territory. She couldn't blame them; just the thought of the Surface made her palms sweat. Ironic that the one maybe most afraid to go Aboveground was the one who had come from there in the first place.

Even though the conferences had been long and made her anxiety sky-rocket at points, Frisk was happy to see Asgore. It had to have been months since they'd been face-to-face, maybe even before she and Sans had started dating. Asgore had been kept endlessly busy since Frisk destroyed the Seal that had kept all monsters hidden away for so long. But even if he was always busy, he had still taken the time to be there for her during her childhood, and she had a lot of great memories with him.

Asgore had a big heart, which was what made him a great King. And though most viewed him as soft-willed, he was not without wisdom or strength. Frisk hoped that some of that had rubbed off on her over the years.

Catching up with the man she called Dad had been welcome. They'd sat out in his garden like they always used to, sipping tea and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Frisk was unafraid to share whatever she wanted with him. Asgore was an incredibly tranquil person, and it put her at ease. Frisk even brought up her relationship with Sans, not at all fearful of a negative reaction.

"Ah, your good friend Sans? Wonderful! I knew there was something between you two." The King's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Have you told your mother?"

Frisk shook her head. "I didn't have to - she found out."

Asgore guffawed. "Of course she did! Nothing can be kept from that woman...she is incredibly keen. Sees right through me whenever I have something difficult to say."

That was so true. Toriel was perceptive as all hell. She had even known about Frisk's crush on Sans before Frisk herself knew.

One day, about a month into dating Sans, she was trying to figure out a way to tell her mother over dinner. Before Frisk could open her mouth, Toriel had calmly asked, "Are you happy that it's been a month for you and Sans?" Frisk's eyes had nearly bulged out of her head.

"I'm your mom; I know everything." Toriel had continued nonchalantly before Frisk could reply, taking a bite of salad.

That was that. They'd continued dinner, talking about the subject like Frisk had never _not_ told Toriel about it.

"I like that young man," Asgore continued after a long sip of tea. "He tells wonderful jokes. There was one about a juggler that left me roaring...oh, goodness, I do admire a well-told pun."

He really did; his dad jokes were catastrophic.

"Heh, you called him 'young man'. Never thought I'd hear that phrase in reference to Sans." Frisk took pause. "He won't tell me how old he is. Says it doesn't matter because skeletons have no naturally occurring deaths and don't age."

"He is correct, my dear," Asgore informed her. "They do not get older. The magic they are composed of never fades under normal circumstances. When a skeleton is created, they arise with most of the knowledge that an adult would have. Their maturity, now, that all depends on their personality. But age really has no meaning to a skeleton, because death does not loom over them."

"Huh." Frisk replied, mulling all of that over.

"But," he turned to her with a mischievous look on his face "I _do_ know how old Sans is, incidentally."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes, I do. Sans has been around for twenty-four years, and Papyrus for twenty-two."

Stunned, Frisk was too busy digesting this new information to ask Asgore how he knew this. Sans was close to her age! That was exciting. It hadn't really mattered, but it bothered her that he wouldn't give her a straight answer when she asked. Ha. Now she could hold the knowledge over his head.

Sans had only been fifteen when they'd met, then. Frisk reminded herself that age wasn't relevant to skeletons like it was to humans; he acted the same then as he did now, as far as she could tell. They didn't develop over time like Frisk did. They simply _were_. Still. She was afraid he wasn't telling her his age because he was actually sixty and didn't want her to freak out. (Frisk wouldn't have freaked out - she would have taken every opportunity to remind him that he was a geezer.)

When their little wind-down after the day's meeting ended and she had bid her father goodnight, Frisk had trudged up to her room. She didn't stay there often, but it was furnished to her liking, and the walls were home to some paintings she'd done over the years. It was _so quiet_. Back at Sans and Papyrus' house, there would be a general noise of getting ready to end the night. Brushing teeth, showering, calling things to one another from opposite ends of the house.

Here, there was not a sound but her own breathing. The stillness was impossibly lonely. Sighing, Frisk had pulled on pajamas and settled into bed, checking her phone.

 **[1] New message from Sans :).**

That cheered Frisk up considerably, and she tapped to open it. A long string of heart emojis was the first thing she saw. Smiling, Frisk moved to send him some back, but the second part of the message caught her eye. An audio file.

Now her curiosity was peaked. She dug a pair of earbuds out of the bag she had brought with her, plugging them in and selecting the file after making sure the volume wasn't at a deadly height. She heard some rustling around, and Sans swallowing. Then his voice spoke in her ears, a little quiet. He was in bed. What time was it? Frisk checked the clock; 1 A.M. Whoa. It really _had_ been a long day.

"Hi, Frisky. How are ya? I mean, I know I called to check up a few hours ago. But things can change in the span of hours, so I thought I'd...ask again."

Frisk listened happily as his comforting voice spoke to her, warming her up and making her feel like maybe the last day of her stay would be bearable without him. She couldn't wait to come home to him.

"Because...if you were here, I'd be on top of you."

 _Wait, what?_ Frisk's eyes grew round in her face as she waited intently for his next words. His breathing grew heavy in her ear, and she could hear his hands traveling to his ribcage. Now there was no doubt to the true purpose of this clip; he was masturbating for her _. Holy shit._

Her own breathing faltered, and whatever sleepiness had crept into her after the long day vanished instantly. Frisk was officially wide awake and completely dedicated to what Sans would say next. As she heard him tell her he had grabbed his cock and started stroking it, her own breath started to come in spurts. This was so _hot_.

This was almost like being there with him. If she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the longing of his words, Frisk could almost feel him inside of her.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can almost f-feel how tight you are," Sans panted just after she had thought that, echoing her unknowingly.

Frisk smiled at the happy little coincidence, letting her hand creep under the waistband of her pajama pants. God, she missed him so badly. Every night she had lain here for at least an hour, unable to sleep because her mind was overpopulated with memories of him.

Her memories, as vivid as they were, were incomparable to what she was listening to right now.

Slowly, she touched herself, a little too caught up in what she was hearing to be effective at it. Wetness had permeated the cotton of her underwear, instantly slicking her fingers as she touched the smoothness of her folds. Fidgeting a little, she found the hardened nub of her clit, pinching it gently between her thumb and pointer. The sensitivity made her legs twitch of their own accord. Sans always teased her for that.

Frisk had never been great at masturbation. She was the only human she knew. How could she have a clue how it worked? Sure as _hell_ wasn't going to ask any friends how they did it. Additionally, the Underground's internet was utterly unhelpful. It had also managed to scar her for life by linking her to videos of Vegetoid-on-Vegetoid sex scenes. (Thank God for the ability to clear your browser's history.)

She wasn't going to win any prizes - or orgasms - by masturbating, but Frisk still managed to enjoy herself. On her own, not much would have been accomplished, but...Sans was here, murmuring to her through the earbuds, driving her to come with just his voice. Frisk could hear from the desperation in his voice that he was about to reach orgasm, and her own chest heaved as she waited for it.

The slick moisture of her arousal was dampening her inner thighs now, and Frisk had two fingers deep inside of herself as Sans' voice rose. Was it just her imagination, or was he being louder than usual? Frisk closed her eyes and bit her lip as she finally heard him come, sighing as her imagination filled in the blanks she couldn't see.

Sans would have his head thrown back, one hand gripping his cock as he ejaculated over and over. The light blue fluid would be all over his shirt, his ribs, his sheets... _God_.

He slowly wound down from the orgasm, breathing quieting in her ear. Frisk had rolled over on her side, wandering hand withdrawn. That had been...outstanding. She listened as he said he'd see her soon, he missed her, he loved her. After a second of fumbling, there was silence. The audio had reached an end.

Exhilarated, Frisk opened her own recording device. Once the light began to blink, she said but one word.

" _Wow."_

Click.

* * *

 _HELLO YES I'M WICKEDSCRIBBLES AND I LOVE SEXUAL TENSION_

 _I was going to cut straight to Frisk coming home in this chapter, but decided that writing her reaction to Sans' little experiment would be fun too. Yay for two different perspectives! Seeing the same event from two different points of view is fun to write._

 _Heads up: tomorrow's chapter will be a little late coming out, probably. I'm ahead of schedule as far as writing goes, but I might not have access to the internet until later on tomorrow. Bleh._

 _(Oh, and that juggler pun that cracked Asgore up? "Did ya hear about the juggler? He tried his best to get famous, but he just didn't have the balls." Ha.)_

 _Thank you for your continued niceness, you guys! And thank you to everyone who's followed me on Tumblr - so cool to see you there, reblogging and liking and PM'ing! I love it! :D See you tomorrow. :)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	10. Reunion

Headed home, headed home, _finally_ headed home.

This was beyond exciting. At last, she was free! Frisk hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and bid farewell to Asgore, starting down the winding path that would eventually lead her back to Snowdin. Her father had asked if she'd wanted him to send an escort with her for the journey back, but she had politely refused. The path was a familiar one, and besides...someone had taught her a lot of shortcuts.

Her feet produced a comforting rhythm as she plodded along. A wide grin refused to budge from her face, and Frisk greeted every monster she met cheerfully. How could she not be happy? The series of long, agonizing conferences was finally over. The air was comfortable - not too cool, not hot. Most importantly, she would see Sans and Papyrus soon. Soon, she wouldn't have to spend every night alone anymore.

Being alone in the middle of the night and not being able to just reach over and touch Sans...it had been starting to get to her. Every time she woke up, unable to get comfortable, her heart would be going a mile a minute when her search for Sans ended in empty sheets. To her sleep-bleared mind, her first thought was that he'd left and wouldn't be coming back, or that something had happened to him. It was embarrassing how many times she had had to text him when that happened, just to know that he was out there, safe and sound. The idea of abandonment had always been terrifying.

Frisk shook her head fiercely to dispel the thoughts. That was all over and done with. Now, only good times were ahead of her. Judging from the sound of the audio clip Sans had left her, they would be _very_ good.

Fantasies and possibilities for what awaited them when she came home danced through her mind. As a result, her concentration for the final conference she had to attend was non-existent. Anticipation and sleepiness combined to make her extremely unhelpful. Coffee was truly the only thing that had kept her coherent, though Frisk normally didn't touch the stuff.

That clip had left Frisk more exhausted than she'd originally thought. She had meant to text Sans back right after he'd replied to her audio clip (a long line of tongue emojis and winky faces), but when she woke up the next day, her phone was in her hand and the reply box was full of unsent gibberish that she must have typed while half-conscious. Oops.

Now, she pressed her cell to one ear with her shoulder, struggling not to drop her bag as Toriel asked how it had all gone over the phone.

"Yeah, everything went fine… It was really boring. Dad's okay. We had breakfast together before I left."

They chatted for a while. Toriel was currently preparing a trip to the Surface to see how the monsters there were doing. It was only brought up for a moment, but Frisk could sense from her mother's tone that she was still trying to persuade her to come with her for once.

How ironic that her mother now _wanted_ her to go Aboveground, when at first, she had been so eager to keep her here. How the roles had changed over the years. The subject was always uncomfortable, and Frisk struggled to find a change of topic that would take them away from the conversation.

Luckily, Frisk had just made her way through a familiar patch of trees. Rounding a corner, Frisk saw Snowdin's blinking welcome sign twinkling ahead.

"Well, I'm almost back to Snowdin, I gotta go… I will, love you too."

Frisk hung up, then stopped in her tracks to get a good look at the little town. _Home_. It was early March, but the air here still bit at her nose and felt refreshing in her lungs. She could smell the faint scent of food wafting over from Grillby's. She could hear the faraway shrieks of children playing. Frisk knew it hadn't been long, but she had gotten so used to the little town that the five days away had felt like a year.

Without giving a single thought to who was watching, Frisk took off in a full sprint down main street, looking like the happiest fool in the world.

Huffing and puffing and feeling severely disappointed in the poor job her bra had done at holding her boobs in place, Frisk skidded onto the front step of the skeleton brothers' home. Knocking wasn't necessary; Sans opened the door, looking thoroughly confused.

There he was. Oh, there he _was_. Clad in his warm, oversized coat and fluffy slippers. Looking sleepy. Looking sexy. Looking for all the world like the love of her life.

Frisk laughed when she realized that he must have been expecting to see Papyrus, from the sound of all the racket she'd made. Once he recognized her, though, his face just lit up. "You're home early!" Sans beamed, taking her bags from her as she stepped inside the warm living room.

"I was eager to get here." She answered, still trying to catch her breath. Frisk kicked off her shoes and shrugged her jacket away, smiling at the skeleton she had missed for so long.

A thick moment of silence hung between them as they looked at each other.

"Is Papyrus -" she started breathlessly.

"No -"

Frisk didn't need any further information. She pounced.

Sans was ready for her. Frisk had flung herself full-force at him, but he didn't stumble an inch under her weight. His arms came up and crushed her to him. Their mouths collided fiercely, blue magic sparking up between them. She gasped as one of the sparks caught on her shirt and burst into life, enveloping her in cobalt light. Lifted into the air, Frisk found herself thrown flat onto her back on the couch. It happened so fast that she didn't have time to feel alarmed. Sans was on her instantly, eyes glowing as brightly as she'd ever seen them.

"Take off your clothes," he growled, fighting out of his like they had done him personal harm.

Frisk's pulse was hammering. He had _really_ missed her, hadn't he? God, he was giving her that look again. It was piercing, predatory... irresistible. This was going to be rough, she knew. Probably rougher than he'd ever been with her. She saw the challenge in his look, and accepted it. If this was how they were gonna play, she would be sure to make it hard for him...figuratively _and_ literally.

Returning his gaze, Frisk did the fastest stripping she'd ever done in her life. Her shirt and bra were flung somewhere behind the couch, her pants forgotten on the floor. Naked as the day she was born and extremely eager to see what he had in store for her next, she smirked up at him. "What now?"

"Now…" Sans paused to make his cock appear, eyes almost blinding to look at. Had he ever exerted this much energy on her, on anything? He was _powerful_. "Now I fuck you until you forget who you are."

Taken aback, Frisk had no time to reply before his tongue was in her mouth. Pushing harshly into hers, Sans' tongue wasted no time in trying to hit the back of her throat. Not one to be outdone in bed, Frisk grabbed him by the ribcage and _forced_ her tongue back against his. Their tongues tangled up together violently, and at some point, Frisk felt him bite down on hers, blood flaring up copper against her taste buds. It should have hurt, but it only excited her. Huh. Maybe she had more masochism in her than she had originally thought.

Sans broke away, licking his teeth. "You ready?" His voice was low. Hands had come up to pin her wrists above her head, making her breasts jiggle.

"Depends," Frisk threw back, trying to keep her tone casual. Reaching up with her feet, she got a grip on his exposed cock. "Won't you be needing... _this_?" He tried to squirm out of her peculiar grip, but Frisk held fast. Frustrated, he scowled at her. "You looking to have a bad time, girl?"

She didn't answer at first, getting a kick out of toying with him. If he slipped now, even a little, she'd be on him. Seeing Sans like this had awoken something inside of her as well. Frisk was willing to let him give the orders for now, but God help him if that front fell. She'd show him just how determined she was to make him come for her.

"Maybe. How far are you willing to go to get what you want?"

His breathing was harsh, and the air around him was disrupted by the strong waves of magic he was emitting. Strands of Frisk's hair started to float toward him like he was a source of static electricity. This was perhaps the most thrilling thing they'd ever done, and he wasn't even inside of her yet. Sans noticeably swallowed as he decided what he would do about her rebellious behavior. "Pretty far. I hope you know you'll be punished for this."

Ooh, did Frisk like the sound of that. This was something new that they had thrown themselves into. She didn't know the script, but she _did_ know that she sure as hell liked playing along. They'd gone too long without each other, and the tension he'd created with that recording left them both desperate to go rough and hard. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't mind being scared a little.

"Fine by me." She grinned, hoping he couldn't see her pulse throbbing in her neck.

At once, the magic enveloped her again, and she was flipped onto her stomach. The arm of the couch jolted into her ribs, and the air briefly left her. He was on top of her now, sitting on the backs of her legs so she couldn't try anything.

"Thought yourself rather clever with that stunt, did you?" Sans mused dryly from somewhere above and behind her. Frisk laughed once. "It, uh, it _was_ pretty funny. I had your dick in a banana death grip with my feet and you should've seen your _face_ -"

 _Smack_! His bony hand came flat across her bare ass, surprising any other quips right out of her. Man, that had stung. But she felt her breathing speed up of its own accord, body quivering in anticipation of more.

"Should've known better than to misbehave, I'm afraid," Sans said darkly. There was a pause. Then his hand came down on her again, another sharp slap against the emptiness of the room. " _Ah_!" Frisk cried, unable to stop herself. That had felt _good_. Her skin was growing sensitive from the repeated abuse.

Encouraged by the sound, Sans continued, forcing little mewls of desire out of her with every smack. Frisk wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him again, to ask if she could have sex with him now, but she had a feeling that that wouldn't happen without a little begging.

" _Ah, shit_! S-Saaans…"

"Yes, darling?" His tone held a hint of amusement, like he knew exactly what she wanted and was about to delight in denying it to her.

"Can we just fuck now?"

" _Hmmm_ …" Sans drew out the word, clearly wanting to watch Frisk squirm.

"Maybe if you beg me."

She knew it.

"Turn back around here, so I can see your face," He dictated, getting off of the back of her legs. She did so, stretching a little. He was heavier than he looked.

"Sit up." Okay.

In a flash, he had closed in on her once more. Dipping down to be eye level with her breasts, Sans let his tongue snake out and lap at one of her nipples. Frisk gasped; they were sensitive to the touch anyway, but his tongue was a whole different feeling. Wet and slimy, it teased the nipple into a hardened peak, Frisk squirming and sighing all the while.

"Babe, _please_ …" Her voice was a whine of longing.

"Mmm, please what?" Sans looked up at her innocently, sucking hard on her nipple as he did.

" _Fuck_! You know _please what_ , mister. _O-oh, God, that's amazing_ …"

"You have to say it."

 _Fine. Ugh_.

"Sans, please - _ahh, jeez_ \- please fuck me." His tongue increased pace on her nipple, and one of his hands had snaked down between her legs to massage her clit. Frustratingly, he showed no signs of putting his obviously strained erection inside of her. Frisk tried to be a little more earnest.

"Babe, please, please fuck me. I want you... _mmh_ , inside of me. Don't make me wait anymore, _please_ -"

Grinning wickedly at her, Sans stopped what he was doing. Rising up onto his knees, he took hold of his cock with one hand and gave her an inquiring look.

"Do you want me?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes." Frisk stammered.

His dick got a little closer to her entrance.

"Do you want me?" Sans repeated, keeping as still as a statue.

" _Yes_."

Now the head of his penis was sitting right between her folds, tantalizing.

" _Do you want me_?" he said one final time, voice hissing low through gritted teeth.

" _Yes, God yes_ -"

Pushing inside of her roughly before she could finish that thought, Sans at last started pounding her. Frisk nearly screamed. Fucking _finally_. He was nonstop now, eyes still blazing, making Frisk's hair stand on end as the magic pulsed out of control all around them. She was more than wet enough to accommodate his sudden appearance inside of her, but his pace was merciless.

More importantly, the long, rough foreplay combined with this ravenous sex was pushing her to cry out his name loudly enough to startle passerby. Usually, Sans kept her informed while he rode her; telling her how it felt, how close to coming he was. Now though, he was silent except for the heavy push and pull of his breathing as he thrust into her for all he was worth.

Sans seemed to enjoy her vigorous reaction, nearly panting from the effort as he kept his eyes trained on her flushed face.

After that long, slow buildup, things were happening _so fast_. Frisk's orgasm was already approaching. Usually it took time to build up in her, like a heavy summer storm, but this was a flash flood. And she knew the clouds would burst at any moment.

Atop her, it wasn't hard for Frisk to discern that Sans was reaching his limits, too. He had that look on his face - mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, eyebrows pulling together. Looks like they would end up sharing an orgasm after all.

And share they did; seconds after Frisk felt Sans spill inside of her, an orgasm ripped through her own body. It was unlike any orgasm she'd ever had - and she'd been having quite a few of them in the past few months. This was huge, intense, and completely dominating. Frisk didn't give a damn who heard; she threw her head back and _yowled_ Sans' name. As it slowly ebbed to nothing, she felt every scrap of energy she'd had leave her.

For a few seconds, they did nothing but look at each other, trying to catch their breath. Then Sans smiled weakly at her. "How was that for a reunion?"

"Outstanding," She breathed.

He leaned into her to bump skulls fondly. "I'm glad. You didn't think that was...too much?"

She shook her head. "No, I liked it...but I'm worn out. Like, napping-for-the-rest-of-today worn out."

She heard him chuckle. "Me, too. I like to top, but man, is it tiring. Look, all my magic's gone."

Frisk turned her head to watch; Sans was right. His eyes wouldn't glow at all. Alarmed, she asked if that was a bad thing.

"Nah, it's okay. It'll build up and come back. But I kind of...lost control, briefly. Heh. I missed you like you wouldn't believe."

"I missed you, too." Frisk nuzzled her head into the nook of his neck bones.

They said nothing for a moment, then Sans let out a huff. "Damn it, Frisk...do you know how hard it was not to lose my shit and break down laughing when I heard you say the words _dick banana death grip_?"

Then he _did_ break down and laugh, bones rattling from how funny he found it, and of course that made Frisk lose it too. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Remembering to dress so as not to permanently scar Papyrus when he got home, they resettled and fell asleep together like that, tucked into one another and still sore from the ache of sex and of missing.

It was the best homecoming that Frisk could imagine.

* * *

 _Fierce reunion sex is my fave. And yes, I_ have _held someone's dick between my feet in a banana death grip._

 _For those of you asking for more dom Sans, here ya go! It was interesting to write. I love to write submissives, but I also LOVE a good power struggle between doms. Next time, Frisk will put up far more of a fight._

 _Got any requests for what you'd like to see in this story? I'm open to any ideas! :D Just let me know and I'll probably give it a try. See you all tomorrow! 3_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	11. Good Morning

Frisk wasn't the world's biggest birthday fan these days. Sure, the day itself was great; she had wonderful friends who always spoiled her when it rolled around. They would all go out to eat together, Papyrus and Undyne would tag-team to make her a cake. Toriel would always get her a small but highly useful gift. Alphys would get her tickets to a show or arrange for a girl's day out to celebrate. Sans would…well. He always did something different and fun for her every year, and his gifts were the ones she had most looked forward to since she was a kid.

It wasn't celebrating the birthday that troubled Frisk. The problem with birthdays was that the older she got, the more pressure there was to move Aboveground to live with the settlement of monsters already there. It had been gentle pushes, at first. No one had been harsh when she was a child. But now that Frisk was officially a human adult, the pushing was anything but gentle.

Every year was the same now. Frisk would go out with her friends, have a great time, then go home to visit her parents and get The Talk. It was making the day out celebrating harder and harder to enjoy, when she knew that the visit home would being a terse argument that usually left her in tears. Her mother and father would apologize and back off of it then, but little allusions to it would pepper her for the next few months. It was bothersome, and left Frisk on edge.

She knew that there was no reason why she shouldn't be Up There now. There was a house sitting empty for her there, waiting for her to go back to the Surface she had left behind so many years ago. The monsters in the settlement all knew her. She wouldn't even have to live among humans. Still, she was terrified.

What would she do with all of that space? The thought made her skin crawl. There was no ceiling Aboveground; only endless sky. So much room. What if all of the monsters, all of her friends, decided to roam away to explore it? Would she be left behind?

…What if Sans was so enamored with the outside world that he decided to leave her? That was a new fear. Sure, he loved her, but she was the only human he'd ever seen. What if there was another human out there that he liked more? What if there was some girl waiting on the Surface who would try and steal him away because she thought that being with a monster was edgy orcool? Frisk loathed the thought of her friends being seen as novelties.

It was selfish of Frisk, but a part of her just wanted to stay down here forever and have nothing change. That way her life couldn't be thrown into turmoil.

As the day of her twentieth birthday drew nearer, Frisk's temper grew short. Sleep came in fits and bouts, and she was ashamed to admit that it affected how she treated her housemates. Little things irritated her, like Papyrus getting overexcited and shouting in the house, or Sans slowly cracking all of his bones after he got out of the shower. Dumb things. Things that never wouldhave mattered if she hadn't been so damn stressed.

Sans was horribly patient with her. It made her guilty to even have someone as understanding as him around when she was behaving the way she was. No matter how oddly she was acting or how much she snapped, he never seemed angry. It was more than Frisk felt she deserved. She was a terrible person for most of March. Sans must have explained her sudden mood change to Papyrus as well, because now she had two or three sticky notes on her chair at breakfast, and every morning she was given several pats on the head (a little less painful now). They were both too good to her.

The night before she turned twenty, she didn't relent to sleep's welcome embrace until about four in the morning. Sans, of course, stayed up with her. They talked about all sorts of things, and it was just what she needed. Nothing was more relaxing than his hand through her hair, calming her, content to just listen.

"Aren't you scared, too?" She'd asked after most of her frustrations were vented to him.

"Well…yeah, Frisk. I've never known anything else. I'm scared I'll like, melt in the sun or somethin'."

"You won't melt. You're not a snowman; you're a skeleton."

"A skeleton held together with magic. What if too much sunlight melts magic?"

"It doesn't, ya baby. You've been exposed to some sun before. At the most, you'll develop a lovely bone-tan. Maybe it'll look nice on you."

"Pfft."

He played with her hair some more, watching her face.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Even if they force you up there before your next birthday, I'll be there with you." A kiss peppered her cheek, but she couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What if you…decide to leave? Aboveground is a big, big place." Frisk said in a tiny voice.

"What?" He gave her a shocked look. "What are you talking about?"

She felt her eyes welling up, and turned away from him.

"The Surface isn't like here. It's huger than you could ever imagine. Even as a little kid, I knew that. There are thousands of cities, millions of towns. Endless deserts and forests and oceans. It's insane. I wouldn't deny you the chance to see all of that, but…I'm afraid you'll leave me behind to see it."

A small sob escaped without her consent. "And I'm just, I'm just really scared that _if_ you decide to go, you'll find another human girl to love and tease and make t-terrible jokes with. I don't think I could handle that." Frisk began to tremble, trying so hard not to cry but only succeeding in making small pathetic squeaks instead.

"Aw, sweetie, don't…" Sans put a hand on her shoulder, gently prying her out of the protective huddle so he could look at her. "Stop, stop that, it's okay. Could you look at me, please?"

Reluctantly, Frisk turned back to him, sniffling and probably being far too pathetic. "I'm _not_ going to leave you when we get Up There." Sans stated, voice firm but kind. His hands came up to cradle her face, making a getaway impossible. "You hear what I'm sayin', Frisk? Not gonna happen."

She tried to say something, but he shushed her. "No, don't say anything. Just look at me."

Frisk painstakingly made herself look him in the eye.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you now, I won't leave you then. You're not just my girlfriend, Friz. You're the best friend I've ever had and I would _never_ hurt you like that. It would hurt me more, I think, to go without you. I love you. The setting won't change that. I promise."

"Okay, she mumbled into his shirt, getting it all wet and rumpled. It wasn't the first time she'd cried on him, but now that they were dating, it was at least twice as embarrassing.

"Promise you won't go wandering off on me, either?" Sans whispered into her hair, wiping at her eyes clumsily.

"That never once occurred to me."

"Then you should realize that it's never once crossed my mind, either."

Sighing, he gave her a long, comforting squeeze.

"March is always hell for you, isn't it?" Sans said sympathetically. She nodded, too worn out to give a verbal reply. "Tomorrow's gonna be better, Frisk. Just wait."

They stayed like that, until Frisk eventually exhausted herself and gave in to sleep. She truly hoped that tomorrow _would_ be better. This stress was just…too much.

When a new day broke over Snowdin, Frisk woke up without her phone's alarm. Or rather…she'd slept through it. That was weird. Frowning, she squinted to try and make out the numbers on her phone's screen without her reading glasses. _Whoa._ It was noon! Frisk was no crack-of-dawn riser, but she was always up by 10:00 AM at the latest. Had she really been that tired?

"Good moooorning," a voice crowed from the floor. Sans was sitting cross-legged there, a bow stuck to the side of his skull. He was beaming at her confused expression.

"Sans, what in the world are you-?" Frisk laughed.

"It's your birthday, silly."

"Oh, so are you my present?" She raised one eyebrow.

"I am but the beginning of the very awesome day you are going to have."

He got up from his perch on the carpet and kissed her slowly, gently. Frisk hummed her approval of the action, still a little sleepy. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed and held her while the kiss continued. Frisk felt so warm, so safe, so at home. No matter how good or bad the rest of the day turned out to be, this moment was perfect. Maybe it would give her the energy she needed to handle the bad parts she knew were coming.

"Get on your back," Sans persisted after their kiss broke.

"Why?"

"Just lie back down. Today's all about you, princess."

Frisk tried not to smile at the nickname. She secretly liked it too much.

"Okay." Didn't take much to persuade her to go back to the comfort of bed. With a sigh, Frisk got settled. "Now what?" she asked, leaning up a little to look at him. A hand gingerly pushed down on her shoulder. "Stay put!" Sans scolded, wagging one finger in a decent impression of Papyrus.

"No moving."

"Fiiiine."

He moved toward the end of the bed, sitting between her feet. A hand was placed on either leg, slowly caressing the exposed skin available from under her pajama shorts. Bony fingers traveled up under her the material, giving her thighs a squeeze. Frisk could only lie flat and sigh, eagerly awaiting what his next move would be.

Sans found the top of the shorts and began slowly easing them toward her ankles. She didn't wear underwear to bed, so this left her crotch exposed for him to view. Waiting impatiently for what he would do next, Frisk nearly jumped as she felt Sans' tongue traveling up the length of her left thigh.

 _Was he going to…?_ A kiss landed on her dark brown curls. Oh God, he _was._ She tried hard not to squirm when she felt one of his hands spread her folds apart, antsy with anticipation for what was about to happen. Hot breath hit her, and in the next instant his tongue was tracing her shape.

Frisk gasped at the intimacy of the sensation.

With puffs of his breath still warming her pussy, the tongue began tracing patterns on the delicate flesh that had Frisk's legs twitching and trembling. Sans thought the involuntary reaction was just _so funny_ ; many times he had chuckled upon witnessing it and said "Shaky sex legs!" until she head-butted him to shut him up.

The frustrating thing was that he didn't even have any embarrassing knee-jerk sex reactions that she could make fun of. He was just casually really good at fucking.

Weird leg twitching aside, Sans was doing a fantastic job down there. Frisk's hips were coming up to meet his mouth, and every little thrust she gave was rewarded by his tongue slipping inside of her. When it wasn't doing that, the abnormal blue tongue was swirling her clit, responsible for the majority of Frisk's gasps and whimpers. It was sensitive enough when Sans used his fingers, but

his _tongue_ …it was a solid object made of pure magic and it felt _amazing._

"Oh my _God_ …I didn't realize how good at this you were," She mused, eyes fixated on the ceiling while every scrap of her concentration was devoted to the amazing sensations happening between her legs.

Sans looked up for a moment from his tongue's busy work. "And you don't know how good you taste. I could probably stay down here for hours, heh. Buuut, as it is…I've got a little trick that can make you come sooner."

That got her attention.

"Oh really? As the birthday girl, I exert my rights to see this trick."

He chuckled, and she could feel it against her slick folds. "As you wish."

The tongue returned inside of her, but it was different; longer, wider, filling her deliciously. It was almost like...almost like his cock, but far more dexterous. Instead of staying rigid like a penis would, it wriggled deep into her, eliciting a harsh groan from Frisk. This put a whole new meaning to tongue-fucking.

Sans had been teasing around the edges of giving her an orgasm for eternal minutes now, but this was too much. Her breathing scraped her throat with its frequency, seeming to encourage Sans to quicken his pace. His tongue was _relentless._ Frisk was thrusting her hips _deep_ , needing that versatile appendage to reach a certain spot so that she could finally, finally -

In a sudden wrack of white-hot pleasure, she was coming, hissing his name as it pulsed through her. Frisk swore she could feel him smiling into her as he guided her through it. She felt the tongue slowly leave her, and dared a glance up at him. Sans' caught her eyes and grinned widely, licking his teeth.

"Happy birthday, babe."

A hell of a way to start the day.

* * *

 _OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. So many dumb internet access problems. Thanks for your patience, guys. :) Next chapter should be out tomorrow afternoon._

 _I can't even believe how popular my little dirty story has gotten, AHHH. Thank you all for reading my smut._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	12. An Unexpected Request

Frisk's twentieth birthday was an awesome event. Papyrus and Undyne went all out to make her a double-tiered chocolate cake with strawberry frosting, and it was so delicious that it kind of made Frisk wish her birthday came at least once every few months. Toriel got her a device she had brought back from the Surface called a Kindle; she was in love as soon as she turned it on. (Frisk appreciated the gift even more because she knew her mother would have had to go to a human-exclusive town and market to purchase it, and though Toriel made frequent visits Up There, she was still skittish in human-heavy places.) Asgore gifted her with a set of delicate teacups that she had been admiring, and Alphys had found Frisk copies of an anime that she had thought sounded interesting.

Sans held off on giving her his gift, saying that he'd give it to her when they were alone again. Frisk wondered briefly if his second gift would be the same as the one she had received upon waking...and didn't mind the thought in the slightest.

After the house had been swarmed with guests and Frisk had received her gifts, the pack headed down the road to Grillby's. There were other places in the Underground to eat, sure, but this had become a solid birthday tradition. She wasn't bothered at all; Grillby's was probably her favorite restaurant down here. Because of her closeness with Sans, she knew all of the regulars. Hell, she had become a regular herself.

Despite what Papyrus liked to say, the place wasn't greasy or dirty. It was dimly lit (the restaurant's namesake usually being the best source of light), clean, and always buzzing with low waves of conversation. One of the things Frisk loved best about the place was that she could keep up with nearly any topic being discussed. Every group treated her like a friend.

"Birthday girl," Grillby mused softly upon seeing Frisk approach the bar. "Hello."

"Hi, Grillby! How's business?" She asked.

Grillby had been fascinating to her when she was young, but intimidating at the same time. Tall, well-dressed, and very quiet, the man was always polite to her. Still, out of all the monsters she had seen as a child, he was the most flamboyant. He was a fire! Though Frisk knew it was rude to stare, her eyes followed him whenever she visited his bar. He was very bright and hard to look away from, and left a searing imprint on the eyes once he was gone.

Frisk chuckled, remembering that Sans and Grillby had once had a fling. She actually found it quite believable. Actually...the idea of Sans and the tall, hot Grillby getting intimate was _not_ a bad daydream at all. Frisk had always harbored a tiny crush for him.

Once they'd all filed in at the traditional booth, they placed their orders (all except for Frisk and Sans, who had visited so often that their orders were memorized; easier to do because they both got the same thing), and the conversation came to life. It mostly focused on Frisk and Sans' relationship now being out in the open. Undyne loudly claimed that she had known it from the start.

"W-well, you two have always been close. It was only a m-matter of time," Alphys agreed in support of her assertive girlfriend.

Papyrus was outraged that it had been so obvious to them and that he had had to be told.

Frisk didn't say much, content to be there with them all, eating the best burgers in the Underground and trying not to think about meeting with her parents later. There was no use in worrying about it now and getting herself all worked up, she figured. It would happen, just like it did every year. Frisk had tried to make her peace with the idea.

It was a few hours until they left the place, all in good spirits as they parted ways. Frisk kept herself cheerful saying goodbye, but the anxiety was creeping into her mind. While she, Sans, and Papyrus started their walk home, she pulled out her phone. It blinked to let her know there was a message, and her heart sank. That would be her parents, reminding her to stop by. Bracing herself, she opened the message.

 **Mettaton: Happy birthday, gorgeous! :* So wish I could have been there to celebrate two decades of your loveliness with you. Very busy atm, but your present is on the way! Lots of love, darling! :) :)**

Oh. Just Mettaton. That was a relief. Frisk typed back her thank you, always amused by Mettaton's...personality. When she looked up, they had already arrived on the front step. Sans held the door for her, but something was amiss; where had Papyrus gone?

"Where'd Pap go?"

"Oh, he had something he...wanted to do. Just me and you for a while, haha." She noticed him swallow. Sans seemed...nervous. That was odd. A little confused, Frisk nonetheless followed him inside.

The lights were flipped on, revealing the familiar house just as they had left it. Frisk's small pile of presents was still on the kitchen counter. An empty plate and sticky fork had been left behind there as well, while the remainder of the cake was now in the fridge. Sans' jacket was thrown on the back of the couch. It was a comforting sight. After the fear of the annual meeting with her parents had been dispelled, Frisk felt happy, full, and relaxed.

"Want your present now, birthday girl?" Sans smiled at her, eyes still portraying his nerves.

"I wouldn't say no to another gift, cutiebones." She approached him, giving his shoulder bones a teasing squeeze. Fingers slowly trailing to his ribcage, Frisk was fully prepared for a scene similar to the one that had taken place this morning. Would he take her here, on the couch? Or would they manage to make it to the bedroom?

This was not the case. Instead of responding in kind to her touch, Sans grasped her wandering hand and looked at her, stopping it.

Trying not to feel too put out, Frisk asked what was going on.

"I want to give you your gift now." He explained, still holding her hand.

She nodded. "I can tell, Sans. You're practically sweating. What's up?"

"I just...I dunno. I'm nervous. This isn't like the things I got you when we weren't together."

"Sans, I'm sure I'll love it. Go ahead." God, he was making _her_ anxious.

"Alright…" With a shaky exhale, Sans dug for something in the pocket of his sweatpants. A glint of silver flashed in the warm light, and Frisk's heart skipped. Just what was he giving her?

Sans held his hand out for her to see what was in it, and she realized his bones were actually rattling from how he was trembling. What in the world _was_ it-?

Then she realized.

A necklace dangled in the spaces between his metatarsals. The pendant was the brightest blue she had ever seen, enclosed in elegant tendrils of silver reaching up the side of it like vines. (Was it her imagination, or were the colors in the pendant swirling on their own?) Frisk wasn't a huge jewelry fan, but this was the prettiest necklace she had ever laid eyes on.

As she watched, the blue pendant pulsed. Suddenly, the significance of the piercing blue light clicked in her mind. "Sans - oh my God, is that-?"

"It's my magic. A piece of me. All yours now, Frisk. Do you… do ya like it?" The uncertainty in his tone killed her. How could she possibly _not?_

"It's amazing," she breathed, delicately holding the pendant in her own palm. "How did you do it?"

He shrugged. "It's an ancient enchantment. Took a lot of work, but now I'll be with you no matter what. ...I know we're not apart often, but I hate it when we are. So now you'll always be able to feel me around."

Frisk undid the clasp and slipped the gift around her neck, startled to feel how the small piece of Sans pulsed in the gap between her breasts. It was nowhere near as powerful as the magic he exposed her to when they were making love, but Frisk was so familiar with the way his magic felt that the sensation was unmistakable. It was invigorating on her skin, like his hand over her heart.

"I love it," Frisk told him genuinely, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you _so_ much. You've made this birthday fun when I thought it would have gone to shit by now." She was still a little high from the relief of not having to endure the terrible discussion this year.

Strangely, Sans said nothing. Instead, she felt him take a deep breath. Was he still nervous from giving her the necklace? It was sweet of him to be so concerned, but now she was starting to get scared.

When he finally spoke, she heard him utter something she thought would never, ever come from him.

"Frisk… I want you to come to the Surface with me."

* * *

 _In which Sans gives Frisk a non-murdery Horcrux, a huge plot bomb is dropped, and the chapter is kinda short because no one had sex. Whoops. I'll be honest, this is an idea for the story I've had in the back of my mind, and I couldn't resist. While I try to keep this story lighthearted - I've had my fill of angsty writing for a while - I'm a sucker for this kind of plot advancement. Hopefully it's something you guys will enjoy, too! Lemme know. :)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	13. Above and Beyond

She swore she felt her blood freeze over. So _this_ was why her parents had been silent. The task had been passed on to someone more likely to persuade her. Frisk could only stare at him for a moment, her emotions racing. Shock. Fear. Anger. Uncertainty. How could he? He had been so sweet to her, and now this was what he had to offer? Just last night, hadn't she shaken and cried in his arms, _terrified_ of the idea of the Surface? Oh, she was going to tear into him.

But before she could open her mouth to loose a tirade of choice words upon him, he held up a hand. "I know how it sounds, Frisk. Let me explain."

She couldn't bring herself to utter a verbal reply at the moment. The fear of her sense of anger and betrayal getting out of control was too strong.

"I just want to visit it with you. One week, no one but you and me. There's a really nice house waiting up there, Frisk. It's been taken care of all this time and everything. Don't you just want to...test the waters? See what it'd be like? I know you're scared, but... aren't you curious, too?" His eyes were too earnest.

Frisk's pulse was pounding at the mere thought of actually taking those steps out of the place she had known for so long, stepping into the full sun for the first time in over a decade. Seeing the sky. Feeling the breeze. Being _exposed._ Not being Frisk anymore, but being a tiny, insignificant dot, unseen in the endless face of humanity. She suddenly wanted to cry as well as shout.

At the same time...Sans wasn't wrong. A part of her, buried under the fear, _was_ curious. What kind of life were the emigrated monsters living? Would she get to see old friends who had left for the Surface so long ago? What did her house look like? Did she have a nice yard? Would she have to see humans?

A week alone in a home all her own, with the skeleton she loved. That sounded...Frisk couldn't lie to herself. That sounded wonderful.

Frisk took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to speak. Sans waited patiently for her to compose herself.

Being in a house on the Surface might not be bad...they could shut the curtains, keep the door closed. Maybe she wouldn't have to see it. Maybe visiting for a week would finally appease her parents. Perhaps she would even...like it. But God, was she scared.

However, Frisk tried not to think about herself. Yes, she was scared of the idea. But looking at Sans, she realized something. _He_ was ready. He had been stuck down here his whole life with no idea what the sun looked like. He had never seen a cloud in real life, or a mountain, or a sea. She thought back to all the conversations they had about the Surface, and recalled the tinge of wonder that would alight on his voice when he spoke of seeing these things. Sans was scared just like she was, but it no longer held him back. Sans wanted to see this, and Frisk loved him dearly. At this point, she would do anything to see him happy.

She had decided. She would do this for him.

"U-um...okay. Okay, let's go." Frisk finally managed to get out, glancing at his face to gage his reaction.

It wasn't disappointing; his face split open in her favorite grin, making her feel like what she was doing would be worth it. Sans was amazing to her, Frisk knew that. With this decision, she would pay him back for it.

The night ended in a whirl of activity. Frisk had to call her parents, who were of course overjoyed ("This is wonderful, but I'm annoyed that you said no to _us_ all these years, young lady"). Papyrus, who had conveniently disappeared when it came time for Sans to ask her, burst into the room once she'd said yes. Turns out he had been hiding out there the whole time...much to their embarrassment.

The packing started almost immediately after her affirmation. It struck Frisk that it was really, actually happening. She was going Up There. Every time she dwelled on it too much, her nerves overcame her and she had to pause in what she was doing to calm herself down. Frisk kept telling herself _It's okay, it's just a vacation. You and Sans are just...going out of town for the week._

Yeah. _Way_ out of town.

When they had both piled up their belongings by the front door, the pair trudged to bed. For once, they didn't talk much. Each could sense the other's emotions; apprehension and anxiety and excitement all whirled together in a sludge.

They did not speak, but laid awake together for a long time, both aware that this would be their last night in this bed together for a while. By the time they got back to it, they would be forever changed. Maybe that was good, and maybe it wasn't. But they didn't think too hard about that. All they knew - all they needed to know - was that the strength of their friendship and the hardiness of their love would guide them through whatever came next.

Frisk watched his face while he held her, comforted by the smooth feel of his magic pulsing lightly from the pendant. He hadn't let the happiness he'd expressed upon hearing her approval slip from his face for the rest of the day. Though fear still gnawed at her belly, his obvious joy numbed it a little. She could do this. She could do this for him.

When the it came time to leave, Frisk wasn't exactly asleep and not exactly awake. Her mind floated in the strange in-between where thoughts could mold themselves into dreams and back again in seconds, the delirious middle ground. Sans shook her shoulder to rouse her, his bag slung casually over one boney shoulder.

"Mornin', princess. Hope you're ready for a hike."

Calling it a hike was no exaggeration. It was about 5 AM when they left the house, bidding farewell to Papyrus and promising to tell him when they reached the Surface. Frisk thought that carrying her stuff all the way to their destination would be tiring, but strangely, she felt fine when the castle finally loomed over them. She wrote it off as adrenaline from the reality of going Aboveground being so painfully close.

Asgore was waiting for them inside. "Hello, you two! Excited?" He put one heavy paw on Frisk's head and tousled her hair in greeting.

"That's one word." She laughed nervously, shuffling her bag.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear. The Surface is beautiful, and your home is safe. It isn't so bad. You will see." Asgore turned to Sans. "Thank you for managing to persuade her, Sans. And for going with her. I'm sure she will feel much better with you there."

Sans nodded at the praise. "Things'll be just fine. And yeah, you could say... _emigrate guy."_

Frisk sighed and laughed at the same time, wanting to tell him it was too early and she was too stressed for such bad puns. Her father ate it up, though, chuckling as he wished them safe travels and showed them the path they would have to take.

When he was gone, Frisk and Sans looked at each other. The tunnel ahead of them was _long,_ with no ending that she could see. It was the main way monsters got Aboveground, and would supposedly spit them out right in the monster settlement. Hopefully her house wouldn't be too hard to find from there.

Asgore had told her where it was located, and she repeated his words over in her mind as they began their walk to avoid getting turned around. If she had to do this, she told herself, she wanted to go inside right away and deal with the hugeness of the Surface later on. After all, the sky would be there waiting for the entirety of their visit.

It felt like they walked for hours, feet trudging against the dirt floor of the tunnel. The longer they walked, the more animated Sans got, gesturing with his hands and laughing in amazement of what they were doing. He was nearing Papyrus levels of excitement, and it made her smile. Sans was normally so casual and laidback, not caring too hard about much.

But now? Now, his enthusiasm _radiated_ , actually rubbing off on Frisk and making her excitement bubble up to rival her fear. When he was like this, he seemed so young. So energetic. So much like his brother. Few things could perk him up like this (in fact, Frisk believed that the only other things were food and sex), and it was a delight to be a part of.

Suddenly, Frisk saw something ahead of them. Faint light? The queasy mix of excitement and fear roared up in her. Sans saw it a second before she did, and let out a sound of amazement.

"Frisk, holy shit! We're almost there!" His tone was gleeful.

"I know, ya silly sacrum. My eyes work most of the time. ...You ready?" She stopped walking for a moment to take his hand.

"Ready if you are." The grin on his face was too broad for her to confess to him that she really wanted to turn around and go home.

Forcing herself to mirror his thrilled expression, Frisk gave him a nod. "I'm as prepared as I can be."

"Then let's go." Sans bumped his forehead to hers, reassuring.

Using her free hand to clutch her necklace, Frisk continued to hold onto him as they went on. And as she stepped out with him into the soft, lazy light of dawn just before the sun broke, feet firmly planted on the Surface for the first time in a decade, she thought only of who was beside her. The look of sheer wonder on his face made her believe that this little vacation could be great, after all.

Together, the two walked on, straight into the great new adventure they were about to have.

* * *

 _In which Frisk realizes that sometimes, when you love someone, you have to put your fears aside to see them happy._

 _Yeah, I know, I know. No sexytimes in this chapter, either. I really tried to squeeze some in there, but it_ _would have ended up making the chapter massive, and...agh. Dx Forgive me. I'm this plot's bitch._

 _Also, I feel like the moment they reach the Surface is important enough to start a chapter - the next chapter. Where there will be plenty of sex, I promise. Hehe. I'll see you guys tomorrow._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles C:_


	14. Upward and Onward

When the tunnel finally, miraculously reached its end, the sky was lightening. Instinctively, Frisk recognized that the sun was just on the brink of rising. The deep purples and blues of night were relenting, bowing the the sun's fiery reign of color. A crisp morning breeze that spoke of springtime tousled them, and she couldn't believe how _fresh_ the air smelled. Forgetting herself for a moment, Frisk sucked in a lungful of it. _Wow._

Something new was pumping through her veins as she took it all in. At the same time, the fear was disintegrating in her chest. As it fell away, the new feeling gained strength. It was...exhilaration. This was it; they were _really here._ There was craggy mountain rock at their feet, a field below them, and endless sky above. And it was all beautiful. Had Frisk really feared it all these years? If she had gone Up on her own, she mused, maybe she still would have.

But she was far from alone now. Sans was still holding her hand, looking around in a daze and blinking just as much as she had done. He looked different in natural light - softer, somehow. Or maybe it was just the look on his face. In all of their years of friendship, Frisk had never seen his expression so awed. For once, he had no quip or clever pun to voice. It was safe to say that Sans' first glimpse of the Surface left him speechless.

Frisk was the one to eventually break the silence. "Do you like it?" That was a dumb question, she knew, but Frisk felt obligated to ask it. Seeing the land she had come from made her want to know his opinion of it. Even though she hadn't called the Aboveground home in a decade, in light of its beauty, she felt proud of it.

"I dunno how to explain it, but… it's so much _more_ than I thought it would be," Sans replied incredulously.

That made her smile. Now that Frisk was seeing it, she remembered. There _was_ so much to the Surface. You could walk for days, for weeks, and see only a tiny portion of what it had to offer. That was what made it both exciting and dangerous.

Sans looked at her after he had answered. "Are you still afraid?"

Frisk considered. Was the thought of encountering other humans still scary to her? Yes. But right now, standing on the edge of here and there with her best friend...she _wasn't_ afraid. She could do this. The part of her that had feared the Surface so badly had already fallen away, a part of the past forever.

"I'm...I'm okay, I think." she told him.

"Let's get moving to the village and see if we can't find that house, then."

As if stepping out of a trance, the pair awoke from marveling the land and set off down the faint path that trailed into a forest, where the settlement waited. The path they trod could hardly be classified as a road, at first - it was just a long stretch leading down where the grass had been tamped flat by footfall for a good mile. Frisk assumed it was that way because many monsters _left_ the Underground, but not many ever returned to visit. Each pair of footprints usually traveled only once, in the direction of the settlement. Except for Toriel, of course. She probably traveled to and fro ten times as much as the average monster.

Frisk thought about her mother as she and Sans made their way further along the path. In a delighted frenzy, Toriel had hastily arrange to make another trip to the Surface upon hearing Frisk's acceptance, even though she had only just returned from a journey there. It was a comfort to Frisk to know that she would be nearby, as well. By the time they hit the forest (Sans muttering aloud how different and cool these trees were from the blackened, gnarly ones that tended to thrive Underground), the sun was making its official debut.

"You melting yet?" Frisk teased as they squinted to look at the bright disc ascending from the horizon.

"Shut up, you." He hip-checked her, eyes still pinned to the blinding light in sheer wonder.

Gradually, the path under their feet grew more and more worn, until the grass fully gave way to dirt. If she looked hard, Frisk could see buildings far ahead of them, and her excitement doubled at once. A house that was all hers waited somewhere up there. A house that she and Sans would share for an entire week, just the two of them. The possibilities were endless. Impatience butted up against her suddenly; they were _so_ close.

The last ten minutes of walking seemed like it took as long as the walk up the tunnel had. At long last, however, Sans and Frisk found themselves standing in the monster settlement. Since it was so early, the makeshift streets were empty, barren as the day arose. Toriel had explained that the majority of the monsters were still very sensitive to daylight, and didn't venture out on sunny days until noon had passed.

Though many of these empty paths were just earth, the main road was paved with cobblestones. From where she stood, Frisk could see a hodgepodge of homes, a building that appeared to be some sort of market, and some other buildings that she couldn't guess the importance of just then. She wasn't too worried about them; her concentration was on finding her own house.

...What had Asgore said? It felt like years and years since they'd talked. Fortunately, it turned out that the house wasn't hard to miss. Situated slightly away from the cluster of other homes, its bright blue hue immediately caught her eye. Frisk knew at once that the home belonged to her. It was her favorite color, and the flower boxes in the window with overflowing with bright yellow blossoms.

"This one screams Frisk to me!" Sans declared at the same time she was about to point it out, and he lead the way down the neat little path to her home. Unlike the other homes, it was paved with stone just like the main road was. There was a mailbox set off the side of the path, painted to match the house with white trim. The house itself looked pretty small, only one story, unlike Sans' and Papyrus' home back Underground. Frisk didn't care if it was little; she didn't take up much space. As she finally stood on the front step of the house she had been promised so many years ago, Frisk never thought her heart had beaten so fast in her life. A house all hers! It was right in front of her, but the idea still seemed crazy.

Sans stepped aside so that she could do the honors of opening her own front door. With a steady breath, Frisk grasped the doorknob. It turned effortlessly in her hand, as if it had been waiting for her and her alone. A blast of warmth rushed out from the open doorway, and the scent of something delicious baking hung tentatively on the air. Frisk let herself in, and Sans followed.

The space they walked into was perfect in her eyes. When the door had shut behind them, Sans and Frisk found themselves in her living room. It had a variety of squashy armchairs and a long couch, a modest television, and some board games tucked under the coffee table. The kitchen was open to the left, where they soon discovered the source of the amazing smell - her mother had left a pie on the counter and a note telling Frisk that she would be visiting tomorrow after they got settled in.

Frisk wasted no time in exploring the rest of the house, getting new surprises with each new room. Apparently, someone came in every week or so to maintain upkeep on it. That was really touching to her, to think that someone would loyally take care of the house that had been left for her even though she hadn't set foot in it til now. Her monster friends were far too sweet.

Together they explored every inch of the house (Sans carrying around the slice of pie he was eating in one hand because he was _too famished_ to wait), and with every room, Frisk's heart felt a little fuller. All this time, this perfect little house had been waiting for her. And all this time, she had been too afraid to even consider seeing it. The thought filled her with guilt. She had been afraid, yes...but perhaps also a bit selfish. She resolved to go out and thank the folks who had taken such nice care of the house while she was visiting here on the Surface.

It was unbelievable to think of all that had happened only in the span of a few hours. Finally mustering the courage to go Up. The long journey here with Sans. Marveling at the beauty of the rising sun. Coming here, and taking in all the little wonders of the house. Frisk should have been exhausted, but something was keeping energy licking through her system. She would probably crash a few hours from now when the thrill started to wear off, but for now…

The master bedroom seemed like a good place to take her traveling companion.

Sans' genuine excitement about seeing the Surface for the first time had been endearing and adorable, and Frisk knew she had made the right choice in saying yes to him. He deserved this. It was so wonderful to be able to give him this. Would Sans say yes if she asked him to break in the new bed with her, or would he want to see more of the Surface first?

Luckily, she didn't have to be the one to ask. "Hey," his low voice spoke in her ear as his arms hugged her suddenly from behind. Frisk swore he could read her mind these days. "I don't know about you, but it's been a long few hours. How about we go see what that bed is made of?" Kisses began to dapple her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm...you sure you don't want to do any exploring?"

Frisk wanted him badly - something about the freedom of an empty house and no close neighbors had her wet already - but wanted to make sure she wasn't denying him any experiences.

"Naw. We can save that for another day. We're 'settling in'...remember?" She felt his tongue appear, lapping at her earlobe. "If I could, I'd let to settle in and explore _you."_

With zero warning, he had grabbed her and whisked her up in the air, carrying her bridal-style the way he had since the beginning. There was no one around to hear, so Frisk shrieked like a child at the unexpected lift, the sound of alarm dissolving into giggles as he covered her face with kisses. God, he was perfect. Sweet and sexy and all hers at last.

The walk to the bedroom didn't take long. She found herself deposited on the spacious bed, looking up at her eager lover.

"What do you feel like?" he grinned good-naturedly.

She pretended to consider, as if the dirty thought hadn't been brewing in her mind for ages now. Ever since she had come home from that trip to the castle, she had felt like dominating Sans in the way he'd dominated her. The idea of seeing him squirm a little sounded very...appealing.

"I want you...on your back. So switch me." Sans was pulled onto the mattress, giving no resistance. She couldn't help but notice that his cock was already there, straining his sweatpants She raised an eyebrow at him, and Sans blushed a little.

" _Eager_ , are we?"

Sans sort of shrugged. "'S been a long time since we did this."

"Liar! It's been four days." Frisk swatted him, laughing. "Your life is truly _so_ difficult, Sans."

She took his pants off, watching the erection spring free. Shimmying out of her own, Frisk splayed her crotch teasingly across his pelvis, holding his cock out of the way with one hand. Slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his the entire time, Frisk began to rock her hips low into his, purposefully ignoring the twitches his dick was giving from the action.

"Hey...what're you doing?" Sans breathed, eyes lidded.

"Teasing you." No use beating around the bush, was there?

"Aww, c'mon...Frisk…"

A wicked grin split her face. "What do you want? Something like...this?" Smoothly pushing his dick inside of her, Frisk delighted in his relieved gasp.

"Yes, _mmnh_ …" When he was fully in, Sans started jolting his hips up to meet hers, keeping a steady rhythm.

Instantly, Frisk was off of him, and he growled in frustration as his dick slid out of her. "What're you doing, ugghhh…" Wow, he was really whining now.

"Do you want me?" Frisk murmured, throwing one of his own lines back at him.

He frowned. "What do _you_ think?"

"Then hold still and behave."

She let his cock sink deep into her again, biting her lip to avoid crying out from the sensation. Damn, was it a welcome feeling. Frisk couldn't let him know how badly she wanted this, too. She had to be in control right now. It was too good to quit.

Languidly, Frisk began thrusting into his dick, really struggling to keep silent as it rubbed her g-spot. Sans had no such struggles - under her, he panted and whined, murmuring her name amongst a string of pleas.

"Frisk, c'mon… you're going _so slow…_ I'll never come at this rate, _please…_ "

God, had he ever sounded this tempting? Part of Frisk considered just ramming into him now. She knew just what sounds he'd made when _that_ happened. But no...this was too entertaining to give up just yet. Frisk threw him a bone and increased her pace a little, loving the influence she had over him.

If only he knew what influence he had over her at the same time. From the way she was riding him, the tip of his dick rubbed inside of her, hitting _that spot_ over and over, making her thighs tingle. Panting, Frisk forgot her motives for a moment and sped up the pace considerably. Her urges had gone primal, wanting only to have him strike deep within her _over and over_.

Under her, Sans was falling apart. Shamelessly he moaned, crumpling the nice, pristine sheets as he fisted them. It was easy to tell from the look on his face and the desperate edge in his voice that he was nearing orgasm.

"Frisk," he gasped. "Please please please _please_ go faster, ohhh my _God_ -"

 _Fuck it._

Placing one hand on the headboard to steady herself, Frisk let her inhibitions go. She _pounded_ down on him like she had been born to do it, finally letting herself make some sort of sound while she fucked him. The headboard banged against the wall as she drew him closer and closer to an explosive climax, and at long last -

" _Fuck, Sans!"_

" _Frisk, I'm coming, I'm coming -!"_

They reached their breaking point at the same time, orgasms intermingling as they cried out the other's names.

When the sensation ended, Sans tilted his head back, his blazing eyes aimed toward the ceiling. "God, Frisk. You filthy tease." His dick dissipated inside of her, his energy spent. Her juices flowed out of her once he was gone, dripping slowly down onto his pelvis.

"What can I say? You're hot when you beg." Frisk leaned down to kiss him.

"You're pretty hot when you make me."

For a moment they rested, in the unfamiliar bed that they had claimed together. Eventually, the got up and cleaned off, and spent the rest of the day munching on the pie and being as lazy as possible. Sans fell asleep with his head in her lap while they watched the strange human programs on TV in the living room, and Frisk dropped off not long behind him.

Aboveground had amazing potential.

* * *

 _Oh jeez, you guys. I'm sorry to be late again, and without warning. Finals are next week for me and I'm losing my head, I'm afraid. :c I was up doing schoolwork til 4 AM and I just crashed last night without completing today's chapter. So if I'm dysfunctional for a while, please forgive me. I'm still trying to churn out a chapter a day._

 _Anyhoo, how'd you like this? Took me forever to write the transition between OH WOW IT'S BRIGHT UP HERE to LET'S FRICK FRACK IN THIS FRESH NEW BED. But I think it turned out okay._

 _I've noticed I've been getting some guest reviews/reviews from people who don't PM that I can't reply to, so let me take the time to answer them right here! I feel bad if I don't get back to you guys._

 _To talltree-san: Yeah, I've noticed comments about Sans and Frisk making babies. While I like the idea and have seen some HELLA cute art of the concept on Tumblr, I don't feel like it would be right for this story. I try to keep No Bones light and sexy, and a baby would disrupt that. I'm not saying that I'll never write it; I would like to. Just not here. Thanks for your kind words and your feedback! :3_

 _To Ven: Gosh, you make me laugh. That thing about Sans accidentally sending the clip to Undyne? I REALLY want to write that now, just for shits and giggles. xD And you struggling not to lose your shit at the gym over "dick banana death grip"? I lost it just imagining you! Thanks for the salute! I'm just a shy little Alphys in real life myself, with a dirty mind and quick typin' hands. Nerdy and dirty, that's my motto._

 _To lunabeam: THANK YOOOU_

 _To the unnamed Guest who was worried: Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm not sick! Just overloaded and frazzled because I have four college finals next week. And oooh, do I like your idea of sexy truth or dare. Definitely gonna file that one away for the future. ;) Your high praise makes me blush! :3 Thank you, you are too sweet._

 _To moonshadow: I've watched a lot of gamplay of Life is Strange by Jacksepticeye, and plan to pick the game up for myself here soon! :D I'm so flattered to hear you say you can't put my fic down, thank you! I'll keep it up for sure._

 _I think that's everyone...but let me know it I missed you. I try to reply to everyone, but sometimes I get turned around and accidentally miss one or two. Dx But even if I skipped you, please know that I appreciate all the kind things you have to say! :)_

 _Well, see you guys tomorrow!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	15. New Places and the New Toy

The next morning, they both awoke to a sharp knock on the front door. In a panic and fully nude, Frisk yelled, " _Just a minute!"_ across the house as she and Sans scrambled for clothing. Struggling to find appropriate clothes out of the bags they'd forgotten to unpack, Frisk eventually managed to look halfway presentable, and plodded barefoot to the waiting guest behind the door.

Her mother was standing before her, looking unruffled and well-groomed as usual. Toriel had aged well over the years - she was a tall, beautiful monster (age be damned) with a full figure and warm eyes that smiled even when her mouth didn't. Frisk treasured her above almost anyone.

"Hello, dear! What do you think?!" Toriel could hardly contain her excitement, stepping over the threshold to give Frisk a tight hug.

"It's... amazing, Mom. Not just the house. All of it." She waved her arm vaguely to determine that she meant the world outside.

"Well, I won't say, 'I told you so'. I'll just send you a text once a month for the next year telling you that I was right." Toriel chuckled. "Did you like the pie?"

"Ha! Always."

Frisk moved aside so that her mother could come in, hoping that Sans was awake and presentable somewhere. "I had a big say in the furniture and the colors. I'm so glad you love it." Toriel mused, gazing around the little house. "Where's Sans?"

"Uhhh -"

Thankfully, he shuffled into the room just as Toriel had asked of his whereabouts. He was wearing pajama pants - _Frisk's_ pajama pants, the ones with the little ducks - and one of her plain white t-shirts. Someone had apparently gone through the wrong bag in their hurry to get dressed. From behind her mother, Frisk succumbed to silent giggles. He was a strange mix of ridiculous and adorable.

"Mornin', Tori. Nice to see ya again," He greeted, eyes bleary still from sleep.

Toriel smiled at him and inclined her head. "Nice to see you too, Sans. Though you look a little… _bone-tired_."

 _Oh lordy, here we go._ Sans and Toriel had experienced a brief moment of tension before Frisk had come out to her mother about dating him, but that had long dissolved. They had always been good friends, and the glue that held their goodwill towards each other together was...devastatingly terrible puns. Asgore was tolerable with his dad jokes, Frisk was guilty of pun sin here and there herself, but _these two_ were a menace.

Sans grinned at the goat woman, no doubt planning an entire day's worth of bad jokes in his head.

" _Goat ahead_ and be honest, Toriel. Don't hold back or anything."

 _Jesus._

Frisk was gonna need a cup of strong tea for this.

Toriel accepted the tea that Frisk offered her, too, and they all sat at the small kitchen table and chatted for a while. Well, Toriel and Sans mostly tried to out-pun each other while Frisk asked them to stop. They were unbelievable. This was one reason why Frisk had moved in with Sans and not vice versa, because she would need to be spared if she had to deal with this level of pun on a daily basis.

After a particularly brutal one had her mother red in the face, Toriel caught her breath. "Oh, Sans, catching up has been lovely. But I came here to steal Frisk away for a while, if that's alright with you."

Sans nodded, still grinning like a little kid. He liked nothing more than having a capable audience to fire jokes back at him. "Alright. I might wander around for a while myself, come to think of it."

Frisk grabbed a light jacket as her mother stood up to leave. "Text me if anything comes up, okay?" she reminded him. Sans just smiled and stole a quick kiss, bumping her forehead against his bare skull as he liked to do.

Following Toriel, Frisk shut the door behind herself.

"I can't believe you're here at last," Her mother sighed once the door had closed.

"I can't, either." Frisk confessed, putting up a hand to shade her eyes. The sun was making its way higher into the sky, letting them know that morning was beginning its lazy descent into afternoon. She guessed that it was maybe 10:30.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Toriel's eyes were fixed fondly on the little settlement that she had played an instrumental part of building.

There had been a good six months in Frisk's where Toriel had been gone Up here, busy getting things ready for the incoming rush of immigrants. Toriel had urged her to come along, too, but Frisk had still been young - maybe twelve - and plagued with relentless nightmares about going Up and being forgotten or left behind. Better to stay where she was and be happy than to start something new and be sad.

Now that she had finally overcome that fear, Frisk realized that her friends would still love her here. To think that the monsters would be so kind as to look after her house all these years, while she hid Underground...how could she have stayed put for so long? She should have known better than that, but Frisk had been young, insecure, and set in her ways.

"It really, really is."

For the next few hours, Toriel gave her the grand tour. Monsters were starting to emerge from their homes, and Frisk was delighted to see some familiar faces. Conversations sprouted up everywhere they went, and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. So many people that had been gone for her life for months or even years, suddenly found again.

There was the bunny saleswoman who had left Snowdin a few months prior, Jimmy (who had grown a terribly, scraggly beard), and good old Burgerpants, who seemed happy working the front counter of the little market near the center of town. Half a dozen others stopped them as they walked, and Frisk was happy to talk with all of them.

Toriel greeted them all by name, and Frisk had to hand it to her; she was a great Queen. Also, in a sense, she wasn't just Frisk's mother - she mothered everyone who needed it. She had a giving heart, like Asgore did. Unlike him, though, she could be firm when she had to. Toriel was the perfect Queen in that sense, and that was why her subjects adored and respected her so much.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they circled back around to Frisk's house. Toriel hugged her and said that she had some things to attend to, but that they should meet up again the next day. Frisk nodded, said "I love you" back, and walked back into the house. She wondered what Sans had been up to while they were gone...they hadn't run into him on the excursion.

"Sans?" she called, voice echoing through the empty living room.

"In here!" he responded, close by. He was seated cross-legged on the kitchen counter, dressed in his own clothes again. To his left was the now very empty pie dish. Frisk pointedly looked at it, then at him.

"Don't judge me. You would have finished it off if _I_ had left."

"I'm not judging. I'm mad you ate the rest of it without me, jerk." She walked over to him and pinched some remaining crumbs from the dish into her mouth. "What have you been up to?"

Sans shrugged. "I didn't explore the town, really. I walked into the forest. It was fucking _neat._ So many different things grow up here! And I laid down and watched the sky for a long time. Clouds are so weird. Weird but amazing." He chuckled, playfully battling her hand for the last crumbs.

"Glad to hear you found a way to entertain yourself." she smiled.

"How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I visited around town, saw a lot of old faces. You know that bigger building, the empty one all the way at the end of the road? That'll be Grillby's when he decides to come Up."

"No _way_. I thought that old flick-a-flame would never go Aboveground."

"He is! In a few months."

"Shit. We'll have to go bully more info out of him when vacation's over."

"Mhm."

They sat side-by-side on the counter in comfortable silence for a moment. Then Frisk remembered how he had come out of the bedroom that morning wearing her pajamas and started to snicker.

"What's so funny, you?" A bony elbow bumped her ribs.

"I can't believe you were wearing my clothes this morning. The shirt, fine, but my ducky pants? Pfft."

He rolled his eyes, but was smiling at her continued laughter. "Aw, Frisk, cut me some slack. I was sleepy, so I opened the wrong bag. And those pants are _super_ comfortable."

"I'm going to call you Ducky Butt for the rest of your life."

"Well, you're a jerk. I don't even have an ass."

"You love me."

With a snort, Sans said, "Yeah, guess I do. Even if you _do_ have a sex toy in your bag you've been hiding from me."

Frisk nearly choked sucking a crumb down the wrong way. " _What?_ "

His expression was far too innocent. "Well, I was putting your stuff back in your bag and something...caught my eye."

"Jesus, Sans -" Frisk's face was blazing from the rush of blood. This was so embarrassing…

"When were you planning to tell me you had a vibrator, huh?" Frisk had hidden her face in her hands, but if she hadn't, the smirk on Sans' face would have infuriated her.

 _Oh, gosh..._ Maybe buying that had been a mistake. Frisk had passed a strange little shop on the way back from her trip from the castle and decided to look inside, knowing she had never been before. Turns out the shop catered to a...mature audience. After being so turned on by the recording Sans had sent her the previous night, Frisk couldn't resist. She had never seen sex toys before, but the girl behind the counter had been both amused and helpful for finding something she thought Frisk would like. Impulsively, Frisk had purchased a bullet vibrator, astonished at its small size and strange shape. _Maybe Sans and I can use this,_ she had mused.

It had yet to _be_ used, but on a whim, Frisk decided that it would come along with them to the Surface. Surely they would find the time to experiment with it. But she hadn't planned on him _finding_ it, shit. Making her own decision to tell him about it was one thing, but Sans discovering it before she had the chance to was just humiliating.

"That's - I've never - I was going to -" She spluttered, completely unwilling to uncover her face ever again. Frisk hadn't been this embarrassed since her skirt had snagged on something and left her standing in her pumpkin-patterned underwear in the middle of Waterfall last year, with all of her friends there to witness. Frisk now had a vicious grudge against skirts.

"I was gonna tell you," Her face was still hidden, though Sans was snickering and trying to uncover her. "I bought that on the way back from the castle and thought we could...use it."

"Heh. 'Kay." Sans answered, sounding fine with it.

Frisk peeked. "That's it? 'Kay'? You don't think I'm some dirty gross weirdo?"

"Oh, honey. I _know_ you're a dirty gross weirdo." He bumped her to let her know he was joking. "But I love you, so I'm cool with whatever. If you don't judge me for eating half a pie by myself, then who the hell am I to judge you for a little sex gadget?"

"So...does that mean you wanna? Try it, I mean?"

"Well, yeah, Frisk. These old bones can always learn new tricks, y'know."

"Oh, please, Sans. _Old bones._ You're twenty-four."

He bristled. "How would you know?!"

"It's a secret."

She hopped off the counter, dragging him to the bedroom by one bony hand.

"Just full of secrets, aren't ya, princess." Sans shook his head, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"The age of my skeleton lover and a novelty sex toy. Oh yes, I'm just so mysterious." Frisk extracted the vibrator from her bag, where it had been hastily stuffed under her pajama pants when Sans had put them back. The bullet itself, attached by the remote to a silver wire, dangled from her fingers.

"Okay, so how we gonna do this?" He rubbed his hands together expectantly.

"You're telling me _you_ don't know how one of these works?"

"Well, seeing as I've never had a vagina in my life, I'm gonna go ahead and say no."

Frisk rolled her eyes a little. "Well, we don't have to use it on just me, y'know…" Her fingers wandered to the dial on the remote that controlled intensity, and the little silver vibrator shook itself to life. "I'm sure we could find a way to use it on you."

"I might...like that." His eyes were on the trembling object.

"Hmmm...where should we put this…" Frisk pretended to muse, looking him over. Pinching the toy between her fingers, she placed it on the edge of his ribcage and his bones rattled dully with contact. Sans yelped as soon as it touched him, jerking away from her.

"Oh shit, did that hurt?"

His laugh was a single shaky exhale. "No, it was just…different. And really strong."

She noticed that he was eyeing the vibrator expectantly, as if he wished she would keep going. _Your wish is my command, babe._ Pushing his shirt up with one hand and holding the wriggling vibrator in the other, Frisk teased the length of every rib. Sans jolted again, fingers clutching the sheets tightly as he nearly fell off the bed from the vibrator's touch. The smallest of gasps and cried would come from him as she moved from bone to bone, spurring her on to see what other reactions she could get.

This was fun to watch. "Take your clothes off," Frisk purred, wielding the sex toy like a weapon. Sans, still keeping watch on the little silver bullet, obeyed her. Her gaze wandered down Sans' body, an idea surfacing. That cord would probably wrap nicely around his pelvic bones… She set to work tangling it up there, wrapping it under his pubic bone so the vibrator settled in the nook of his ischium, wonderfully close to his over-sensitive pubic arch.

The sound it made against his bones was grating, but Sans was getting loud enough that it almost didn't matter. His toes were curling, he was making these _faces_ \- God, would he get to come with this thing before she could? Frisk wouldn't exactly mind if he did.

"Frisk...c'mere. Don't let _me_ have all the - _fucking hell_! -all the fun," He panted, reaching for her. How could she resist that face? Frisk clambered into his lap. "What comes next?" Frisk asked as the vibrator buzzed on under her.

"Now, I do my favorite trick…" Sans' dick materialized in front of her, taking a little longer to be fully formed than usual due to his shaky concentration.

"You pull down your pants…" Frisk did as he said, wrestling her legs out of her jeans.

"I ease myself into you...and then we put this little thing on your clit 'til you come for me."

Frisk let out a low groan as Sans slid smoothly into her; this angle had to be her favorite. With her legs spread this wide on either side of him, the reach his cock got was _deep._ As she was reveling in this, Sans reached under them and unwound the vibrator from his pelvic bones. Using the other hand to part her folds and expose the hardened nub of her clitoris, Sans rubbed the toy against it.

" _Ahh, oh my God-_ " Frisk couldn't believe how _intense_ the vibrations felt. It was almost unbearable. Coupled with that, Sans had started slow, deep, _long_ thrusts into her.

"I can still feel it a little," He laughed softly, squeezing her ass to bring her closer.

"Well, I can…" She swallowed, trying to find her breath. "I can feel it a _lot."_

"Mmm...tell me about it," Sans commanded, voice going low and seductive.

It was kind of hard to gather a thought to make a rational sentence, but Frisk tried her best.

"U-um, the vibrator's right on my clit...and it feels amazing. And at the same time, you're inside me...rubbing up against my g-spot. Your cock is _perfect._ "

Sans smirked at that, nodding at her to continue.

Her legs were trembling _so badly._ But for once, Sans didn't tease her about it. He was completely devoted to the look on her face, the lust in her voice. An orgasm had never built up in her this fast. From the moment the vibrator touched her, Frisk had felt it, just out of reach. Its continued buzzing against the most sensitive part of her body, Sans' agonizingly slow thrusts far into her, it was too much to bear simultaneously.

" _Sans, I'm almost there, I'm right fucking there, ohh -"_

In a blissful rush, she came, clinging tightly to his bones as the vibrator spasmed against her aching clitoris, little shocks of pleasure traveling through her as the orgasm ended. Sans ceased moving inside of her as she slumped, exhausted.

"But you didn't come," Frisk murmured into his shoulder.

"That's fine. I had my fun. Besides, watching you was a treat in itself." He tousled her hair as the vibrator clicked off. Left with nothing but each other, they sighed.

"I love that thing." Frisk chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind, sweets."

* * *

 _Phew, this might be the longest chapter yet! Hope you like. Apologies again for the wonky posting...all should be well this time next week! Thank you for all of your kind words! :) :) Hopefully see you tomorrow._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	16. How and Why?

The rest of their stay Above passed in a happy blur - Sans and Frisk had an amazing time. They walked through the forest together, they watched the sky. Frisk recalled things about the Surface that she had long forgotten, while the discoveries were all brand-new for Sans. It still enthralled her to watch him marvel. Everything was fresh to him and long-forgotten for her, and together, a lot of outside wandering was done. The littlest things were the most exciting; the way the breeze felt and the smells it carried, the flowers poking up here and there through the thawing earth, the beauty of the sun and moon.

While they spent a lot of time out and about (and Frisk got a terrible sunburn before she realized that sunblock was a thing), comfortable hours were also spent inside the little house. She managed to figure out how Toriel's birthday gift functioned, and immediately started devouring popular books from the Surface that she thought sounded interesting. She couldn't wait to tell Alphys about all the anime that was available via e-library. Sans entertained some old pals who had been regulars at Grillby's one night, and they all got a little tipsy. It was a great time.

During the day, they would venture out into the settlement to meet old friends and see what the place had to offer, then come home and make wild love when dusk fell. It was so _freeing_ to be able to be as loud as they could, with no close neighbors, no Papyrus sleeping down the hall. After a solid week of that, Frisk had never been so sore in her life. Hopefully she would gain some muscle somewhere for this. It had all been worth it, though. Sex hadn't ever been this unrestrained between them.

When the last day of the vacation finally came, Frisk had to admit it; she was a little sad. Everything had been packed up, every missing sock or stray shampoo bottle found and sealed away. The house almost looked as if they had never been there to start with. "Ready?" Sans asked once he had hiked his bag onto one shoulder. He expected an answer, but Frisk really didn't know which was right.

Sure, she missed Underground. She missed mornings with Papyrus and movie nights on Friday. Tea with her dad, long talks in the kitchen with her mom. The safe, familiar quarters of the world Down There. Frisk knew nearly every nook and cranny. Every single monster knew who she was, thanks to the stunt she had performed almost ten years ago.

But the Surface was so _different_. It was exhilarating and fresh and her biggest fear, conquered. This little town was great. Her house was great. Living alone with Sans was _wonderful_. And who knew? Maybe Frisk would even gather the courage to venture into human towns if she stayed longer. The air and the sun made her feel so alive, like she could walk to one end of the Earth to the other just to taste every experience.

"Frisk? ...Frisk, you still among the living?" Startled, she realized Sans was still waiting for her response.

"Oh, yeah! I'm ready. Let's go."

This time, they left as night fell. The weather had been very warm the whole week they were there, now that spring had officially begun. When the sun went down, however, the air had a bite. Even though it was chilly, monsters still came out of their homes to bid them farewell. "Goodbye Frisk, see ya, Sans!" "Come back real soon!" "We've missed you up here!"

They were all too kind. Kind to Frisk, because she had freed them to come here. Kind to Sans, because he was immensely easy to get along with and a well-known guy back home.

The path back to the Underground was hard to see at night, but Sans led the way with his magic casting enough blue light for them to step safely. Whenever he used magic, Frisk's necklace reacted a little too, and she emitted her own cobalt glow behind him. Her breath was visible in little puffs, and she drew San's favorite fluff-lined coat tighter around her.

"Man, wish I knew fire magic." Sans mused aloud as they trod on.

"Ditto."

Warmer air greeted them when they hit the tunnel, thankfully. The moist, rich scent of the earth rose up as they traveled further in, and by the time Frisk turned around, the opening to Aboveground was no longer visible.

"Bye, Surface!" Sans called over his shoulder. "Be back soon!"

Frisk nodded to herself. Yes, they would be. She wouldn't let her fears hold her back anymore. The Surface had gripped her; everything was so different and fascinating. She wanted to know more of what it had to offer, to re-familiarize herself with the place she'd come from. And the preparation for next time wouldn't leave her riddled with anxiety for what was to come...hopefully.

It felt like they had been walking for twenty minutes when Frisk heard a sound scuffling in the darkness ahead. Surely they hadn't reached the castle already, she thought. It had taken much longer the first time...yet hadn't she heard somewhere that a trip _to_ a new place always felt like it took longer than the trip _back?_ Hmm. Maybe that was what was happening now.

The scuffling increased, arranging itself into a rhythm that highly resembled a steady sprint. Had someone come out to greet them? Or was it...a human? Had a human snuck in here to ambush and attack them? Frisk's breathing grew shallow. This was such a narrow space; they'd have no problem getting the upper hand if she and Sans were caught off guard. They could have a gun. A taser. A knife, a frying pan, ballet shoes -

Not sure what she was doing, Frisk flung one hand out, fear of what was coming getting the better of her. "Frisk, what-" Sans started, but his sentence was almost immediately cut off.

Papyrus burst forward into their little circle of light, nearly giving Frisk a heart attack. Sans was, of course, unfazed by this. He knew his brother too well.

"SANS! HUMAN! I MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH I SIMPLY COULDN'T WAIT AROUND UNTIL YOU GOT HOME."

Papyrus caught Frisk in a tight embrace and twirled her, lifting her feet high off the ground as she caught dizzying glimpses of blue light and a pair of skeleton brothers. When she'd been released, Frisk tried to calm down. Of course it was only Papyrus. She couldn't believe she hadn't known he would be too impatient to wait for them to arrive in Snowdin. _It's just Papyrus. Calm down, calm down, you moron._

When the little reunion scene wound down, they continued their journey back to the Underground. Papyrus did most of the talking, which was fine with both of them. If you didn't stop him, he could go on for ages about the topic at hand - and often about several that had nothing to do with anything. It was nice to hear his chatter again; time alone had been nice, but Frisk had really missed the tall, goofy skeleton. He told them all about what he'd been up to while they were gone (mostly cooking and missing them), and how everyone back home was doing (the same).

While Papyrus's monologue continued well on into the night, Sans drifted close to Frisk to murmur something.

"Frisk, what _was_ that earlier?"

"What was what?"

Papyrus's voice was distracting her. The scare from earlier had left Frisk drained, and every step seemed to take more and more out of her. Like the rocky earth was sucking her energy out through her sneakers.

"What you did earlier. When you heard Paps coming?"

Frisk blushed a little. "Oh, well I didn't know it was him. You didn't say anything, and a part of me was worried we were under attack...or something. It's stupid, but I'm tired. And paranoid. I just kinda threw my arm out on instinct." She ended with a shrug.

He was looking at her so strangely.

After around ten more minutes of walking, all of Frisk's motivation to put one foot in front of the other gave out on her. This was not a problem, as Papyrus was delighted to give most anyone a piggyback ride. The gentle bounce of his walk lolled her to and fro on his shoulders. Eyes sliding further and further closed until the ground under them blurred, she finally succumbed to sleep.

The soft feeling of being held persisted into her dreams. It was only when the sensation stopped that Frisk jolted awake, disoriented. Where the hell was she? Dim lighting hit her eyes as she blinked herself back to consciousness. Wait...this room was familiar. The nightstand cluttered with a mishmash of her belongings and Sans'. The sheets that smelled just like him - a slight hint of vanilla and pine. A pile of Frisk's books scattered by the door… it was Sans' room. Relief spread warmth through Frisk's body. Papyrus must have carried her all the way back here, bless his bones.

"Mornin'."

Frisk turned over in bed, a little startled. God, could Sans be sneaky when he wanted to. As if she hadn't had enough skeleton-induced scares in the past few hours. Sans was sitting behind her, leaning his weight against the wall.

"Is it morning? It's weird knowing we won't be able to tell anymore." Frisk took a moment to remember the sky, and the beautiful fingers of light that raked it when morning broke over the world.

Sans nodded. "Yup, clock says so. Must be true. Paps didn't jostle ya too much on the way back? I offered to take over at one point, but he didn't want to put you down, heh. He really missed you."

"He's too sweet." She smiled. "Nah, I slept like a baby the whole way through. God, did the Surface wear me _out._ "

Frisk felt more refreshed now that she had a few hours of rest in her, but fatigue held fast to the edges of her mind.

"About you being so worn out...are you okay?" His face was furrowed with concern, an expression she didn't see too often anymore. They had grown so comfortable with each other, things had been so easy, that he hadn't needed to worry for her much. It was sweet that he still did sometimes.

"'M fine, silly. Papyrus charging up the path just scared me, and...the tiredness caught up after that. That's all."

The look he gave her told her that Sans was not convinced.

"I think it's more than that. Frisk, when you put your hand out, I felt…"

"Felt…what?"

"I felt you give a little push. You…actually threw out a pulse of magic when you got scared."

She couldn't find words to say; Frisk could only stare at him.

"I dunno quite how you're doing it, but you're using my magic."

* * *

 _In which Sans rubs off on Frisk in more ways than one._

 _GUYSSS I MISSED YOOOOU. It was so weird to not spend every night curled up in bed with my laptop, bashing away at the keyboard to produce another chapter. But I did enjoy my break, even if it was filled with lots of studying and final-taking. They're FINAL-ly over, though! My semester is DONE and my holiday break is here! :D :D Thank you all for being so nice about me taking a hiatus. So many people wished me good luck on my tests and encouraged me to slow down and take some more time for myself, and I REALLY appreciate that. I love writing for you guys, and replying to you, and reading your reviews._

 _One chapter a day, though...it really takes it out of you. It's not that I don't love to do it, because I love the hell out of writing this fic. However, I was starting to push bigger responsibilities to the side and devote every waking thought to this, and that's not healthy for me. I've got a lot of stuff going on outside of college - it's all more manageable than coursework, yeah, but that doesn't mean I should flat-out ignore it. So I think...I'll start posting three times a week instead of every day. Would that be okay with you? I think it'll be far more easy to keep up with while still giving you all fairly frequent content._

 _New chapters will now come on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. :)_

 _Thank you so much for being awesome, hilarious, idea-inspiring, heartfelt readers. :P_

 _Oh, PS! I wrote another story for Undertale, kind of a prologue to this one, if you're interested. :D_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	17. Unanswered Questions, Relieving Tension

The idea that Sans' magic was rubbing off on her was enthralling...and odd. What had done it? Had Frisk's sheer determination given her the willpower to take the tiny core of magic hanging round her neck and bend it to her whim, even if only by accident? Or maybe she was overcharged with him, full of excess magic from the...busy week they'd had. Frisk had lost track of how many times he'd come inside of her, leaving her dripping with the thick blue fluid of his release. Maybe it was even a combination of the two.

Well, whatever it was, Frisk was a lot more excited about it than Sans. She'd immediately flooded him with questions; would she be able to control it as well as he could? Was this temporary or permanent? Would she be able to do things with it that he couldn't, since she was human?

Sans didn't have any answers for her, and talking about it seemed to make him even more worked up. She decided to drop the topic. It wasn't like the ability was going to change or disappear while they didn't speak of it, right?

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Papyrus ran off to work - his energy knew no limits, even after carrying Frisk for the length of time that he had. She hadn't felt like going out, but Sans left about an hour after they'd stopped talking about...whatever it was that had happened. It was strange to have the big house empty save for her, and Frisk tried to busy herself with a video game. That idea was dropped after a short while, though. It just wasn't as fun shooting blue and orange portals by herself.

Hours upon hours had gone by before Papyrus managed to come home. Sans wandered in not long after, brow furrowed before he realized that she'd seen him.

"And just where've you been all day?" Frisk scolded lightly, standing on tiptoe so she could put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

His eyes avoided hers as his shoulder bones lifted in a shrug. "Little bit of everywhere, really. Stopped in and got you dinner at Grillby's." A paper bag spotted lightly with oil was clenched in one hand, and Frisk pounced on it. In the midst of her isolation, she'd forgotten to eat save for a nibble of leftover cake (Papyrus had dutifully left it alone).

Gratefully sinking her teeth into the burger, Frisk grinned as she watched Papyrus make a face behind Sans' back. "Did you ask about him moving business to the Surface?"

"Sure did," He deftly nabbed a french fry from the bag before she could swat his hand away. "Three months, and he's packin' up. It'd be so weird not being able to go in and say hey."

"The town would smell far less greasy," Papyrus muttered from the kitchen table.

"What was that, bro?"

"Ah! Er, I said, 'life without him wouldn't be easy'!"

"Mmhm, right."

The trio ate dinner together, and the kitchen filled with their companionable conversation. The hot topic at the moment was still the Surface, and why not? It was often the only new thing to discuss in the sometimes stagnant Underground. Unbeknownst to Frisk, Papyrus traveled up there all the time to check in with citizens of the settlement. "The King sends me because I have the most energy!" He'd proudly exclaimed. Wasn't _that_ the truth.

When kitchen cleanup was done, Papyrus claimed that an impromptu movie night to celebrate their return was mandatory. Unable to say no, Frisk and Sans set about collecting the blankets while Paps made the cocoa, the motions of setting up for their little tradition well-practiced. Once everyone was settled on the well-loved old couch, Papyrus popped in an old favorite - a Studio Ghibli film Alphys had managed to procure from the Surface.

It was one of Frisk's favorite movies, too, but she just couldn't concentrate on it. Between sips of her sweet, marshmallow-topped drink, she stole glances over at Sans. He was looking straight ahead, but it was obvious that the TV screen wasn't his focus. From her view of his profile, Frisk could see that his jaw was clenched and the grip on the mug he held was just a little _too_ tight. He was still worried about her, she guessed.

Setting the mug on the coffee table, she put her arm around him. Wordlessly, he leaned into her, closing his eyes like they held the weight of the world. Knowing that she could comfort him, even if it was only a little, made her happy. An appreciative kiss landed in Frisk's hair. Sans seemed a little more into the movie when she was holding him, and the rest of movie night went on in peace. The mugs became empty, Papyrus was claiming that no, the ending had _not_ made him tear up (again), and the blankets were relocated to their proper homes.

Even though the tallest skeleton brother wandered off to bed, Frisk and Sans lingered in the kitchen. Something in the air between them dictated that sleep would be a long ways off.

"So where have you _really_ been today?" Frisk asked casually as she watched the water of her tea darken with contact from the bag.

Sans jumped, the look on his face instantly betraying his guilt. Even if she hadn't seen his face, Frisk felt the pendant give a tiny flutter on her bosom, alerting her to a change in him.

"I, uh...I've just been...asking people things."

"About all this?" She gestured to herself.

"Yeah...I know I said I didn't wanna talk about it anymore, but I'm just _worried._ What if it hurts you? What if it makes you sick?" He sighed, not looking like himself at all. "Maybe I should take it back. Maybe it was a stupid gift."

Frisk's hand flew protectively to her breast. "No! I mean...I don't want you to take it back. I love it, Sans. It's a piece of you that I get to carry with me everywhere."

"But what if -"

"Sans. Calm down. It's not like you to get worked up like this." Abandoning the teacup, Frisk crossed the kitchen floor until she was right in front of him.

"Look here." She brought a hand to either side of his face so that he had no choice but to see her. "I love this gift. It's the best thing I've ever gotten, and unless I'm _actually_ in danger from it - which we have no _proof_ of - I'm not parting with it. Okay?"

He looked down, resting his face in her hand. The worry he was emanating broke her heart a little.

"Look, if you're really this scared...let's go see Alphys and ask her about it. I'm sure she'll know something."

If Sans had lips, he would no doubt be biting one right now. Instead, he just nodded. "Okay. That's a plan."

"It sure is." Frisk placed a kiss under his left eye.

After standing quietly with him there for a moment, trying to say without words that everything was fine, Frisk's eyes traveled to his crotch. Perhaps there was a way she could…make him relax. Still cradling his face with one hand, Frisk let the other trail down, down...until it was planted firmly on the front of his shorts.

"You look pretty tense, babe. Is there anything…" Through the material, she squeezed his coxal bone. "Anything that I can do to help?" He shivered a little, eyes instantly interested in what her hand had to offer. She felt his penis form under her palm, not yet fully hard - it was something new he was showing her. Human penises didn't just start out that way, he'd told her. ...It was kind of embarrassing to not have known that already, but hey, playing with a semi-erection until it got rock-hard was fun.

"Relieving tension sounds… nice," he admitted breathily as her palm ground into his swelling cock. God, did she love to watch it strain against his shorts.

"Well, you're the boss. Tell me what you want from me."

It took him only a moment to consider. "On your back, babe. Shirt off."

"Here?" she giggled.

"You bet your cute lil' ass, _here._ "

With a playful quirk of his eyebrows, Sans let his shorts hit the floor. Rising eagerly to the occasion, his dick stood out rigid and slightly curved from his pelvis as he watched Frisk remove her top and bra.

The tile of the kitchen floor was cold on her bare back, but Frisk tried to ignore it. Sans crouched over her until his dick was dangling over her stomach, a bony thigh settling on each side of her torso. "So what are we gonna do with this?" she pondered.

"Mmm…" Sans lowered his hips slightly so that his penis dragged against her lower abdomen. "Well...gimme a second to think. I'm a little busy admiring how good you look topless."

 _Oh, gosh_. Frisk's face felt hot. She was a sucker for mid-intimacy compliments. "Flattery will get you places, mister."

"Places like...here?" Slyly, he placed his cock in the furrow of her breasts. Even though she was flat on her back, they still popped out rather nicely. Undyne was always jokingly punching her in one, telling Frisk that the only girl with better tits in the Underground was Alphys. This comment,said in the little scientist's presence, made Alphys blush uncontrollably.

Sans placed one hand on his dick to better bury it in the nook of her boobs, pre-come leaving a wet trail down her upper chest. "This feels nice," he told her. "God, you have the best tits. So big and squishy and just...augh."

"Augh?"

"Augh."

His bony hips began thrusting into her. The immediate gasp that fell on her ears made Frisk grin...this might have been a less-than-comfortable position, but the _look_ on his face…

Her breasts were quite slick now, and Sans' cock was making sloppy sounds as he slid it in and out of the crack between them. Frisk placed a hand on the side of each breast, squeezing them together to increase pressure on the glowing blue appendage inches from her face. Noisily, Sans expressed his appreciation; every inhale was as sharp and ragged as a shard of glass.

"Relaxed yet?"

His laughter was a sharp huff - "Getting there, doll."

It wasn't hard to tell. Sans was moaning as he rammed into her tits, voice rising to a pitch that could only mean his orgasm was fast approaching. The perspective Frisk was getting through all of this was drool-worthy; he had a hand braced on either side of her body as his thrusts got wild, head thrown back.

" _Frisk, Frisk, oh Jesus -"_

The sudden warmth of his come spread over her chest, and Sans finally slowed. Sighing, he clambered off of her, smile slightly sheepish. The thick, goopy liquid had spattered Frisk from her lower stomach all the way to her throat, and as he looked at her, she could feel it dripping down the side of her neck and into her hair.

"You made a mess." She pretended to pout.

"Aw, but you look so good in blue," Sans purred, trailing two fingers down her stomach to play with his own release.

Frisk rolled her eyes while getting up from the floor, come dripping down her stomach and onto the linoleum. "Thank god for magic jizz."

He chuckled, still drinking her in with his eyes and looking more than a little dazed.

"C'mon, cutie." He extended one hand to help her up as the spunk slowly dissipated into nothing. "We'll run a bath to clean you up nice and proper."

Collecting her clothes from the ground, Frisk let Sans lead her to the bathroom, and the two of them clambered in to share the tub. The steaming hot water felt amazing after the chilly floor, and Sans used magic to shake up the bubbles til they nearly reached her head. Pushing Papyrus' rubber ducky (Corporal Squeaky) back and forth across the water, they talked for a good hour. It was an awesome wind-down, and Frisk could tell that he was feeling a little better.

Frisk glanced at her necklace, which was sitting innocently on the edge of the bathroom sink.

Now if only Alphys could assuage his fears and her curiosity.

* * *

 _Titty sex - the most calming thing in the world._

 _Thanks for being so nice about the new schedule, you guys! Having some wiggle room has really given me the motivation to push on. I've been getting a ton done for this! Now to work on incorporating viewer requests into the chapters, something I've not been doing very well...sorry. D: I am the baddest of noodles._

 _Oh, hey...has anyone else here had trouble with their view graph lately? Mine is just being horrible, for both fics I have posted. It says that I've only had eleven views total on No Bones for the past few days, and I KNOW that's not true...and it shows Chapter 16 having only 1 view. :( It's frustrating to have things so skewed. I emailed support but haven't gotten a reply. So I was just curious to know if anyone else has experienced this problem. Hmph._

 _See you on Wednesday!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	18. Check Up and Calm Down

It had taken a while to hear back from Alphys, but after four days - four long days where Sans did twice the amount of worrying that was necessary - Frisk and Sans had the OK to come over. It was hard to tell why it had taken so long to get a reply from her - Alphys could have been caught up in work, or she could have been too shy to reply right away, or she could have lost her phone under a pile of papers again. All three were equally plausible for the little reptilian monster.

After a sweltering walk through Hotland (Sans refused to teleport her anywhere when he was this unsure), Sans and Frisk were standing in front of the door to her home. Before either of them could knock or make their arrival known otherwise, the door swung wide open, revealing Undyne. Frisk honestly hadn't expected Undyne to _not_ be here; since announcing their relationship, she and Alphys had become inseparable.

"Hiya, punk!" Undyne roared, lunging forward to put Frisk in a headlock. Letting out a shriek of laughter, Frisk tried to struggle out of it, but eventually gave in. Undyne went easy on her, but was still, undoubtedly, ten times stronger than most any human. And boy, did she love to show it off.

"Hey, Sans." she said around Frisk with a little nod. She knew better than to try and headlock him - there had been an...unfortunate incident where everyone learned that blue magic trumped green when a user was caught off-guard. It had been very hard to pull Undyne's scales out of the ceiling.

"Is Alphys home?" Frisk asked once she had been released.

"Sure is. We've just been doin' a little packing - she's around here somewhere."

Undyne bellowed her girlfriend's name over her shoulder, and a faraway cry of " _Coming!"_ was heard from the back of the house. Without further ado, Sans and Frisk followed the gangly fish woman over the threshold.

The place had changed since Frisk had first laid eyes on it, that was for sure. While the main floor had once been solely devoted to science, now it was mainly personal living space. Ever since Undyne had moved in (her house had been, er, compromised after a series of cooking accidents), the home had undergone some interesting differences. A vase full of Undyne's deadly sharpened spears was behind the front door. Alphys' framed anime prints hung prettily on the walls. The trash can was full of empty ramen containers. Little personal touches from both women were scattered everywhere.

In the last few months, though, the two had been preparing to make the move to live on the Surface. They vacationed there every summer, but now, it seemed, they were ready to leave the Underground behind for good. Boxes brimming with books and weapons were scattered here and there, and Undyne punted them out of the way as she walked - not known for being gentle.

It had been a surprise to no one when they first announced their relationship; they were obviously crazy about each other. No one could make Undyne soft like Alphys, and nobody brought out Alphys' brave side like Undyne. If there was any perfect couple in the Underground, it was these two.

Plodding down the stairs, looking flustered, was Alphys herself.

"H-hey, you two! Sorry for not answering the door, Undyne and I stayed up late last night and today we did a lot of packing and by the time you said you were on your way I realized I hadn't showered and I was _going_ to just wear a lab coat but then decided to wear something nicer since you haven't come over in a while and also I've got this really cute outfit I've been meaning to-" Alphys blushed when she realized she had begun to ramble.

"Um, a-anyway. Hi! How was the Surface?"

Frisk grinned at her. She truly loved this little weirdo. Under the thick layer of awkward that showed on the outside, Alphys was the biggest sweetheart you could ever meet. Her love of knowledge and passion for her closest friends was unmatchable. She was exceedingly intelligent, but it was often overshadowed by her social anxiety. Everyone in their circle of friends was fond of her, regardless of how much trouble she had making phone calls or going to parties. There was no way you could dislike Alphys; she was far too sweet and cute.

"It was just as wonderful as you said it'd be," Frisk admitted.

Alphys gave her a wide, toothy smile. "I'm so glad you l-liked it! Your house is so nice, too, and we won't be too far from you when we finally finish the move."

"Eh, I don't know, Alph. Our _dorky neighbor ratio_ might be too high with Sans around." Undyne guffawed, slinging her arm around Alphys' shoulders and fixing Sans with a challenging look.

"Pfft. Let _minnow_ when you come up with better digs, Undyne."

Alphys nudged Frisk in the ribs and rolled her eyes. "These two...just impossible."

They really were. Though Undyne and Papyrus were the best of friends, she and Sans clashed terribly. That's not to say they hated each other - their personalities were just so vastly different that some sort of spat often ensued when they remained around each other for too long. Whether that fight was verbal or physical depended on how far Frisk or Alphys let them get before dragging one or the other away from the situation. It wasn't an exaggeration to call the two ridiculous.

Frisk decided to bring up another subject before things got out of hand. "Didn't you say that we could start straight away on the analysis, Alphys?"

"Oh! Y-yes!" the scientist replied loudly, making Sans and Undyne turn toward them. "I'm all set up for it. Frisk, Sans, if you'll just f-follow me?"

That got Sans' attention in a hurry. The worry that had hung around his eyes for almost a whole week now tightened, and he was at her side in a blink. Alphys took the lead to the end of the house, where she kept a small room for examinations. Undyne offhandedly mentioned that she'd be in the kitchen making lunch, not wanting to mess with Alphys' "patient-doctor science mojo".

Ever since the Seal had shattered, Alphys wasn't needed much in the way of experiments. Instead, she ran a small medical practice here, patching up monsters who had suffered minor injuries and ailments. There was a door in the back where monsters usually entered so they wouldn't walk straight through the house she shared with Undyne, but Frisk and Sans were friends, and thus, an exception.

Alphys was eager to get to the Surface not only to start the next chapter of her life with her beloved girlfriend, but also because many monsters were more prone to injury in the strange new environment, and not many doctors were around Up There. The small, nerdy monster had gained a lot more confidence in her abilities over the years, and talking with her patients had eased the social anxiety a little as well. She had really changed for the better, and Frisk was so glad; she'd watched Alphys grow from a meek, terrified scientist ashamed of her past to someone who had high hopes for her own future.

"Just hop up on the examination table, please," Alphys directed once the room had been unlocked. Her back was a little straighter, her stutter a little less prominent; she was in her element now. Frisk did as she was told, feeling the thin paper crinkle under her butt as she did. Sans made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner.

"Okay, now...tell me what sort of problem you've been experiencing." Alphys laced her stubby little fingers together, waiting patiently.

Frisk smiled at this; she'd told her what was up days ago, but knew Alphys liked to go through the official process.

"Well, my boyfriend got me this -" She cupped the pendant around her neck in one hand "- for my birthday, which was...nearly two weeks ago, now. It's imbued with his magic, and I've worn it constantly this entire time. Several days ago, it had an...unusual effect, I guess you could say."

"'Unusual effect'?" Alphys had grabbed a clipboard and was scribbling quickly, the back of her left hand getting splotched with ink as she went. "Could you describe this effect in greater detail for me?"

Frisk thought for a moment, unsure of how to voice what had happened. "I kind of...had a scare, and I threw my arm out in defense before I knew what was happening. Sans said he felt me give out a pulse of his own magic."

"You recognized the magic as your own?" Alphys questioned of Sans, who seemed to be curling in on himself.

"Yeah, couldn't mistake it." He nodded, skeletal fingers clutching his elbows tightly. Frisk raised an eyebrow at him; did doctor's offices make him nervous?

"I see." More scribbling. "Could you take the necklace off for me, Frisk? I'll run some tests."

Obeying, Frisk reached for the clasp - it was much easier to find ever since she'd chopped most of her hair off. (Her neck felt oddly exposed.) The necklace's chain pooled in the palm of her hand, nestling around the bright blue pendant like a nest of silver snakes. Frisk offered it to Alphys, who had donned a pair of latex gloves to handle the object.

"Be right back!" she informed them cheerily, walking into a small adjoining room with Frisk's treasured trinket.

"You alright?" Frisk asked Sans once they were alone. She could have sworn he was sweating over there.

"'M fine," he insisted quietly. "I just...don't really like examination rooms. Or labs. Or experiments."

"Don't be nervous; everything's gonna be fine." Frisk stretched over to grab his hand. "You'll see."

They waited in relative silence for Alphys to come back. The muffled sound of Undyne knocking around in the kitchen provided amusing background noise, and the whirring of Alphys's machines came from the connecting room. After a few minutes of this, Alphys re-entered.

"I ran all of the usual scans," she explained, handing the necklace back to Frisk. "Don't put that back on just yet," Alphys added. Shrugging, Frisk handed it off to Sans.

"Now, it's _your_ turn for examination," Alphys told her. With cool, practiced hands, she stepped forward and took Frisk's pulse. Next, her breathing was measured, her blood pressure taken, and her temperature recorded.

"Looking good," Alphys murmured, nodding to herself. "We just need to know one last thing." She procured a strange, flat suction-cup object attached to a cord, ending in a small screen that fit in the palm of the doctor's hand.

"We're just gonna take a peek at your soul now." Carefully, Alphys stuck the suction cup to Frisk's chest - cold enough to make her shiver - and pushed some buttons on the side of the handheld monitor. The screen glowed to life in Alphys' rough, clawed hands, a reflection lighting up the lenses of her glasses. As she examined the screen, a frown stole across her face.

Despite herself, Frisk grew worried. She'd been reassuring Sans all this time that things were fine; she'd felt okay, just a little tired after the first instance. If anything, she'd felt more energetic than usual. But seeing Alphys' confused expression made her nerves skyrocket. What if Sans was right?

"What is it?" Sans spoke up tersely from Frisk's left.

"Oh, it's not bad. No, I've just, I've never seen this before. Look." Alphys gave the screen to Frisk, and Sans came over to see as well. "As I've viewed it previously, Frisk, your soul has always been a very bright, strong red. But now… Well. You see it."

They certainly did. The physical representation of Frisk's soul, which had always been the color described...was now a pulsing, breathing purple. Frisk felt her heart jump up into her throat.

"I didn't know this was possible, but...your soul's all mixed up with Sans'." Alphys looked nervous at the prospect of something like this being unknown to her. "A-as far as I can tell, though, you're in no danger from it. I can't see it having any negative physical effect, and...well, if his magic is in your soul...it's technically your magic, too."

"Holy shit…" Sans muttered under his breath.

This was unbelievable. Her human soul, tangled up with Sans? Surely nothing like this had ever happened before. Human souls could be reaped after death, yes, but a live soul meshing with a monster's?

Alphys said what Frisk was thinking. "I don't think this has ever happened before. B-but it's so fascinating! Frisk, you might be able to control the magic like Sans can, someday. It could have amazing benefits!"

Benefits, huh? Frisk liked the sound of that. Fantasies of taking Sans' shirt off from across the room with a flick of her wrist like he had done to _her_ so many times danced through her mind. Oh, the revenge she could reap with powers like his.

Alphys removed the device from Frisk's chest and stored it away, while Sans clasped the necklace around her again. The three exited the exam room together, greeted by Undyne - she'd aggressively made roast beef for lunch, and signs of it could be found on the walls. The tension that had hung over Frisk and Sans for days had finally dissipated, and they were free to finish the afternoon just enjoying themselves with Alphys and Undyne.

When it came time for them to head back to Snowdin, Sans was as cheerful as Frisk had seen him in a week. He held her hand and swung it in the air between them, even bouncing a little as he walked home with her. She loved to see him like this. It was such a relief to make him even half as happy as he made her. Frisk loved that she could bring out a side of him that few got to see, loved making all of these new memories with him. Her life down here had always been good, but being with Sans made it amazing.

Now, with this newfound development...the two were bound to have some very interesting experiences.

* * *

 _Frisk is fine! The radioactive skelly goo isn't slowly destroying her like Sans thought. Now we'll celebrate with smut. :P_

 _And NO, she will not become pregnant. As I have mentioned many times, this fic will not be seeing pregnancy of any sort. Nah. Nope. Nada._

 _This new development MIGHT just lead to some interesting sexual scenes. Frisk's soul is really strong, as we all know, and combined with a monster's magic...who knows what'll happen? (The answer is me. I know.)_

 _Oh hey, I had an idea for you. On Tumblr, I mentioned something about having a live chat via Rabbit Video Chat. Does that sound fun to you guys? I'd love to talk with you all. I don't have a set date yet, but it probably won't be long after Christmas Day. :) We can have a Q &A about the fic, we can do a get-to-know-you, we can watch some movies or shows together. It'll be great! Let me know if you're interested. I won't use video chat, but I'm up for audio! _

_See you guys on Friday. :)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	19. Is Three Really A Crowd?

The change in Sans' demeanor upon Alphys' declaration of Frisk's good health was instantaneous.

His mood had turned from anxious to enthused in a blink once they'd found out for sure that his magic wasn't endangering her. He was in such good spirits, actually, that he insisted on taking her out. Not just _out,_ like they normally went - down the street for burgers and then back home - no, he'd meant _fancy dinner_ out.

They had never gone out like that in their many months of dating. It wasn't like Frisk felt that they should, or was upset that they hadn't. Fancy restaurants weren't exactly her thing, and the prices at those places often made her heart stop. No, Frisk was an easy date. She required no frills to a night out; as long as she and Sans were having fun, it didn't really matter what they were doing or how much the meal cost.

Yet Sans had insisted.

With a big, goofy grin plastered to his face, he'd refused to take no for an answer. There was a new place in Waterfall that he wanted to take her. Frisk famously could not say no to a begging skeleton, and agreed to go on this foreign-concept... _fancy date._

Requesting that she wait downstairs while he got ready, Sans gave Frisk the shock of her life when he casually tromped down the stairs in the most formal clothes she'd ever seen. _Fuck._ He was too handsome for her to handle. Shedding the normal hoodie and t-shirt combo, he was wearing a white dress shirt and suspenders, additionally sporting a deep blue bowtie sprinkled with spots of silver that could have been stars. No sweatpants or slippers to be found on him now; black dress pants and brightly polished shoes replaced them. _Where did he even get clothes this nice?!_

"Hey there, princess," he'd greeted her in a low voice, slinking around the side of the couch to kiss her.

She could only gawk. Was her brain even still functioning at this point? Couldn't he have given her some warning? This was too much to process all at once.

"I gotta change clothes," was the first thing she managed to croak out once she could remember how to use her voice. Frisk was suddenly all too aware of how normal she looked just then; jeans she'd had for ages, a simple t-shirt. She hadn't even brushed her hair yet.

Sans chuckled at her dazzled expression, looking slightly proud of himself. "You can if you want. You look good in whatever you've got on, but if you really want to… There's something on the bed ya might like."

Blinking a little, Frisk nodded and made her woozy way up the steps. He was right; draped neatly on the bed was an outfit she'd never seen before...a dress. A beautiful, floor-length, deep blue dress with a trail of silver jewels climbing up along the length of it to end in a spatter of stars on the chest. It was, perhaps, the most elegant thing Frisk had ever worn in her life. It hugged her perfectly, making a soft _swoosh_ whenever she took a step.

Once she'd done some mad contortionism to zip it on her own and made sure both tits were in their proper location, Frisk headed back down to Sans. His reaction wasn't disappointing - if he'd had eyes, they would have been bulging. It gave her a fair bit of satisfaction to know that she could wow him, too.

"Jesus help me," he laughed, drinking her in. "You look beautiful."

She grinned, placing both hands on his waist. "Aw, thanks. _You_ nearly stopped my fragile human heart."

That made him blush. "Yeah? Heh. W-well, I try."

He paused for a moment, and a sly look crossed his face. "I am going to fuck you _so_ hard when we get home, you know." Two hands reached around and grabbed her ass roughly, and Frisk let out a surprised yelp.

"Well, I hate to _suspend_ your comment," Frisk huffed in false annoyance, tugging on his suspenders, "But we should ad _dress_ the fact that it's nearly time to head out."

"Never mind. You're terrible."

Hand in hand, they walked the short path to Waterfall.

In all honesty, it was one of Frisk's favorite places in the Underground. The water was lit from underneath by glowing fungi, making it seem to hold a sort of magic. Blue echo flower blossoms sprouted up everywhere, carrying the ghosts of conversations past. The ceiling was spattered with shining lights that resembled stars, tying it all together to make Waterfall a popular getaway for couples.

And it was just so _peaceful._ For years, Frisk had come here when she'd needed to calm down or just needed to take a step back from whatever was bothering her in life. The serenity of the place seeped into her, as calming as a mother's touch. Sans often accompanied her, not saying much, usually falling asleep at some point with his feet in the water.

The new restaurant had popped up while Sans and Frisk were taking their small vacation Aboveground. It was called Effervescence, a name that made Frisk's head hurt whenever she thought about having to spell it. Sans had talked to some people in town who'd gone, and had gotten good reports. The general consensus was that the Underground needed more fancy restaurants. Mettaton's resort could be nice, but also...overwhelming. ( _Overwhelming_ being an understatement.)

It might have been a little strange for a monster to start an entirely new business when the Underground was being drained of many of its occupants, but it was happening. While many, many monsters were heading Up as soon as they possibly could, there were a handful who wanted no part of it. It wasn't that they despised the fact that the Seal was gone, or that they had a vendetta against Frisk for breaking it. Some folks just had no interest in what was Aboveground. This opinion mostly belonged to older monsters who were set in their ways and couldn't see themselves starting fresh in a new place after having lived under the mountain for so long.

Frisk really couldn't blame them. She'd held the same opinion for nearly a decade.

The restaurant really was nice. The lighting was sparse save for glowing flowers that had been picked locally, placed upon every table. Low music was playing somewhere, acoustic and comforting. It was the kind of place where you had to wait to be seated, which was strange to Frisk. At Grillby's, you just found a place and sat there. No one was...chaperoned. That wasn't really a problem, though; there were a few people seated here and there, but the place was far from packed. Sans and Frisk were led to a table near the back almost at once.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Sans. Thanks for everything. I love it." Frisk smiled, bumping her hip into his as they took a seat.

He shrugged, mirroring her own warm expression. "You're welcome. Figured we were overdue for somethin' a little nicer than burgers and fries."

Despite not being used to such a fancy setting, Frisk really enjoyed herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of Sans - God, could he look sharp when he tried. Not that he didn't always look good, but this was...this was something else. The new setting was attractive, but nothing could hold her attention like the way Sans looked right now. While she was enjoying the night out, a small part of her mind kept flitting back to the promise he'd made before they left the house.

This formal night out filled her with the urge to get a little wilder than she normally did. How she _longed_ to rough up that neatly pressed shirt. She'd squeeze his coxal bones through the silky material of those dress pants - admittedly, she'd already done that once or twice tonight already - and watch him squirm for her. With the newfound resilience given to her from his magic... _their_ magic, she'd be sure to give him the best kind of hell.

"Frisk? ...Er, you still kickin' over there?" Sans reached across the table to knock on her skull.

"Sorry, what?" She tried to blink the distracting thoughts away.

"I was just asking...when do you think you'll be going Aboveground, for good?"

Oh. That was a big question to digest. It wasn't like she feared going Up anymore, or even felt uncomfortable about it. On the contrary, Frisk was excited for their next visit. However, a permanent move this soon after first seeing it felt overwhelming.

"Aw no, don't look like that." Sans sighed. "I'm not asking you to do it here and now. I know asking you to go up there on your birthday shocked you. I was just...curious."

She considered what he'd said. "Well, honestly...I can't imagine being Down Here this time next year. By that time, Mom and Dad will be officially Aboveground, Undyne and Alphys will be long gone, even Papyrus and Grillby. So fairly soon, I figure."

"True." One of his hands found hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I guess what I'm really trying to ask is...will you want to live together when we get there? Alone? With me?"

"Well, yeah, Sans. It was amazing to have a place all to ourselves. Do you not recall all the awesome sex?" she smirked.

"Haven't been able to forget, sweetheart." He was grinning. "I just wanted to make sure, I guess."

"Of course I want to move to the Surface with you. I'm kind of in love with you. You know that, right?" Frisk kissed the hand she was holding.

Sans' expression had gone tender. "I had a feeling."

They finished their meal and departed for home shortly after, Sans finally letting her teleport with him again. Thank God. Frisk felt like she'd done more walking in the past few weeks than she'd done in her whole life. It was a strange feeling that took a lot of getting used to, like your skin was being assaulted by thousands of tiny bubbles. If you didn't close your eyes while it was happening, the searing light of magic would linger on your poor, unsuspecting retinas for several minutes.

Frisk's feet landed in shallow snow when it was all over, and she cautiously opened her eyes. They weren't standing on the front step like she'd expected them to be - the pair had appeared right in front of Grillby's.

"Uh, Sans?" She tried not to let her impatience show. "We appear to have fallen a little short."

"Nah, I meant to come here."

"You _can't_ be hungry again already."

That earned her an elbow in the side. "I'm _not,_ nerd. I just...have some questions to ask here."

"Questions to ask?" What did that mean?

"But, first things first - how would you feel if I asked you to let someone else...join our party?"

Frisk frowned. "Sans, I don't know what you're getting at."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Sans shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Jeez...well, let me put it this way. What would your reaction be if you and I were having sex...along with someone else? Someone like, say...Grillby?"

Shit. _That_ kind of party.

"W-well, I, uh…" Frisk's words felt too big for her mouth, like her tongue couldn't get a proper grip on them. What _did_ she think of...of a threesome? She'd only ever been with Sans… But it wasn't like she'd be alone with another person.

And _Grillby_ , of all people.

Grillby, the tall, handsome, silent bartender that she'd known as long as she'd known Sans. The fire monster she'd harbored a tiny physical crush on for years. Always patient, always listening to what someone had to say. He was the only person Sans had been with that she knew personally. Frisk couldn't lie to herself; the idea was appealing.

And if Sans and Frisk were together, maybe adding Grillby could be fun. It wasn't like their sex life had gotten dull, but changing things up never hurt anyone. Frisk was secure enough to know that Sans loved her and only wanted her. After all this time, after the many years of knowing him, there was no doubt.

"I think that maybe...it'd be fun."

Sans' eyes grew wide, like he hadn't expected her to actually be okay with it. Slowly, though, a grin spread over his face.

"Damn, haha...okay. You're the boss, sweets. Looks like we're doin' this."

With a few steps, Sans had his hand on the door to their favorite burger joint, looking at her lustily. "I've got a feeling...that things are about to get hot."

* * *

 _Oh shit. Is that another cliffhanger? I truly AM wicked. ;) But don't you guys worry...chapter 20 is going to be awesome. And hey, look! Actually fulfilling a VERY popular reader request. I hope you're all looking forward to it. Writing it is a BLAST._

 _Fancy dress Sans is my life, yo. I love a man that looks sexy in nice clothes...mm. Suspenders and bow ties especially._

 _As always, thank you guys so much for your continued support. Thank you for every review, every follow and favorite both for this story and for me. I'm so flattered, you have no idea! No matter what kind of day I'm having, an email on my phone alerting me to one of those things always makes me feel a little better. (Every time I get an email notification, I actually say "Thank you!" aloud to the user. I really actually do that. Just in case you doubted what a huge nerd I am. I'm just REALLY GRATEFUL.)_

 _I also wanted to say how happy I am to have made friends from writing this. There are people I talk to on Tumblr, some once every day and some every few days (hi nightly-fairy-mage! And onlyhereforthecatsandvideogames! And conqueringqueen97! And pookapierawrs! And to you two sweeties, lovecupcakewizard and giraffellys (Hi Tay!). These conversations really make me treasure what I do, and they make me feel SO honored that of all the filthy fanfiction on the internet out there, you chose to read mine. I dunno. I get gushy sometimes._

 _Can't believe next chapter will be chapter 20 already...wow. I'm so proud of this story. Even though it's been less than a month, I can see my writing evolve. And that's just amazing to see, to know that I'm growing in little ways. Like I said, it gives me hope that I WILL make it as an author, just maybe._

 _Anyway, that's enough rambling. See you guys on Monday!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	20. This Sex Is On Fire

His hand hadn't yet moved to open the door. _What's he waiting for?_ Frisk wondered. If they stood out here hesitating for much longer, they'd get cold feet - figuratively cold feet, because standing out in the snow had made them pretty cold already - and go home. Was he nervous? ...She certainly was. But beyond the nerves was a thrilled feeling; a longing to step into the unknown and do something that could be considered a little crazy.

"Sans? Are we...are we going to do this?"

Frisk heard him swallow dryly. "You sure about this, Frisk? You're not just... saying you do because I asked you?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I gotta admit that I haven't really ever given it much thought before you brought it up, but now that you _have..._ I like the idea. I'm saying yes because I want to. Promise."

"Okayyy…" he exhaled. Not sounding so sure anymore, Sans at last pulled the door open. A warm _whoosh_ of air hit them, along with the comforting smell of fried food and counter cleaner. Like Effervescence, it was dimly lit in here, but that was because the owner of the place casted all of the light that the place needed. Said owner was in his usual spot, dusting off the polished oak of the bar in front of him. There was not a customer in sight.

He looked up when Sans and Frisk entered, his flames letting out small crackles as he recognized them. "Hello, you two," Grillby greeted them softly. Almost everything he said was uttered in a very quiet voice. Frisk didn't think she'd ever heard him speak above a murmur. She wasn't even quite sure he had a mouth. Still, that didn't make him the most unusual monster in the Underground.

Many monsters had strange appearances, but not Grillby. There was only one way he could be described; _hot._ He was tall, lean, always flawlessly dressed. Would she even recognize the man in casual clothing? Perhaps not.

Though he simply ran a bar and restaurant in a snowy little town, Grillby took great pride in his work. The floors and tables were always clean, the food always cooked to perfection, and the needs of the customers were always instantly accommodated. It might not have been the snazziest eatery down here, but Frisk adored this place. She adored this man that she had been around for so many years.

And yet...she knew so little about him. How old was he, for example? How long had he and Sans been friends? Most urgently, would she go up in flames if she touched him?

Frisk supposed that they would find out in a minute or two.

"What brings you here? And looking so dapper." She could swear Grillby's tone held a small smile. He had a strange way of speaking; while he shared the same language as most monsters in the Underground, his accent was different. He said some phrases that Frisk didn't quite get, little things like tellings Sans he'd gone barmy if he'd had too much to drink or using _bloody_ as an expletive - it was part of his charm, she supposed.

"We were just in the neighborhood," Sans explained, trying to sound casual and not _quite_ pulling it off.

"Unusual," Grillby quipped, not taking his eyes off of his work. "Seeing as you _so_ rarely come in. Why are you really here, Sans?"

Frisk swore Sans ducked his head like a scolded schoolgirl. Later, Sans told her that one of the unnerving things about Grillby he'd noticed during their brief relationship was that you just couldn't hide anything from him. He had an uncanny habit of getting it out of you no matter how badly you wanted to lock it away. Grillby, with his stoic demeanor and to-the-point way of speaking, was an expert at extracting information.

"Aw, jeez. You don't miss a thing, do ya?" Amused, she watched her boyfriend flush in this flame's presence. It wasn't hard to tell who'd been the top in _this_ past relationship. "Frisk here, me and her...well. We came to see if we could... pay my tab."

Grillby pondered this, pausing in his polishing for the first time. "I don't recall this young lady ever owing me money." He dipped his flaming head to her politely. " _You,_ on the other hand, Sans...shall be indebted to me for quite a while."

Realization hit Frisk; Grillby knew exactly what Sans was asking. He'd picked up on it the second he saw them. They were just being toyed with now. His tone had made it obvious to her at that moment. _That's...kind of sexy._

"Just say it, Sans." Grillby had completely stopped what he was doing, and was now leaning forward with both elbows to peer at them over the bar. "I know what the two of you have really come for; it's written all over your faces. Just confess, and maybe I'll be nice."

Sans and Frisk shared a sideways look. This was sure going to be something, wasn't it? Frisk's newly strengthened heart was pounding under the look Grillby was giving them. Like they were prey he'd been hungering for, and now they were just where he wanted them to be. She'd never had the opportunity to see him like this, and she was thinking that accepting Sans' idea to come here and do this was a better idea with every passing second.

"We want to fuck you, Grillby. Both of us."

Frisk couldn't believe she'd just said that. Neither could Sans - she'd never seen him give her a more shocked (and perhaps even awed?) expression. Even Grillby's eyebrows seemed to be raised. And then, the most extraordinary thing happened. He _grinned_ at her.

After never once seeing his mouth, or even knowing if he had one, Grillby fixed her with the most lecherous gaze she could have imagined. His mouth, now that she could see it, was a little alarming; a molten orange line tucked far under his glasses - where a human's mouth would probably be - a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's and twice as sharp with fiery teeth. No wonder he only mumbled.

"That's all that I needed to hear, darling."

 _Darling._ The word slithered from his tongue as soft and smooth as snakeskin, and Frisk shivered. She had a feeling that Grillby was not the same man in bed as he was when he was running the restaurant. He was the type of person whose personality split the moment he got you flat on your back.

Calmly, Grillby placed the rag he'd been cleaning with under the counter and strode to the front of the restaurant. With one simple motion, the Open! sign was flipped, the door locked. If Frisk's heart was pounding before, it was nothing compared to the thrill she felt now. Sans was in much the same state beside her, watching Grillby's every move.

"My flat is through this door. Come." Grillby demanded, not stopping to see if they would follow. He was confident that they'd be on his heels. "Well...hopefully you'll also do that later." Frisk heard him chuckle as he pushed through the door that separated the kitchen from the bar. She'd never been back here, but it too was kept just as clean as the floor. To their immediate right was a narrow stairwell, leading no doubt to Grillby's living quarters.

Managing the steep steps was a little tricky in her dress, but Frisk managed. Grillby, ahead of her, had already unlocked his door and was waiting for them to step in. The interior was rather what she would have expected from Grillby; very tidy, maybe a little sparse. The living room was small, and had a kitchen off to one end. To the left of that was what Frisk assumed had to be the bedroom, as that was directly where they were being led.

Once the party of three had been herded to the bedroom, the door was promptly shut behind them. So _this_ was where Sans and Grillby had had all of their sex. The bed was...massive. Frisk imagined that Grillby had some sort of enchantment cast on this place, so that his fire didn't cause anything to go ablaze. How far did the enchantment extend? The floor, the sheets, the mattress? It must be difficult to be made of fire.

"You'll want to shed those nice clothes," Grillby warned them. "They won't last long if I'm fucking you in them."

Turning to Sans, Frisk grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Surprised, he gasped against her mouth. She spared no thought for gentleness; this kiss was a violent one. After seconds, she heard him moan, letting his tongue form so that he could better reciprocate. In the meantime, Frisk had undone his pants, the suspenders had come down, the bowtie (clip-on) had been done away with - now she was deftly working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

Still expertly letting her tongue work against Sans', Frisk opened one eye to see Grillby's expression. Was he enjoying this little performance? This was her revenge for being teased earlier, and judging from the look on his normally passive face, it was rather effective. His fiery body had flushed a deep scarlet as he observed them... the young, pretty girl and his own ex-lover.

While Frisk had been busy undressing Sans, he too had let his fingers wander to the zipper of her dress - it came down in a quick _swish_ of fabric to rest at her ankles, leaving her completely naked for the two men to see.

What came next? She was unsure. Fortunately, she didn't have to decide. Grillby was suddenly upon them, so close to her that she could feel heat rolling off of him in waves.

"Tell me, Frisk," he murmured, taking her in while he spoke. "Is your magic enough to keep you from burning?"

Frisk truthfully didn't know the answer to that one. However, there was _one_ way to find out…She reached out and grabbed Grillby's hand.

He was warm, there was no doubting that. But instead of the instant, stinging burn that she had expected, Frisk felt moderate heat. It was sort of like wrapping both hands around a mug of tea not long after the water had boiled. Grillby would be tolerable.

The pendant was fluttering hard against her chest, awoken from docility for the first time since the journey home from Aboveground. It really was amazing to be imbued with Sans' magic; who knew what touching Grillby would feel like without it?

When it was evident that she wasn't being burned, Grillby flashed her that same seductive grin again. "It appears I'm the only one unprepared." His voice trailed off in a soft chuckle, and mesmerized by the light he was giving off, Sans and Frisk watched him strip for them. It was not quite like the way Sans stripped for Frisk, nor did it resemble how she herself did it. No, Grillby was a tantalizing mixture of both.

Grillby somehow managed to stare both of them down as he removed his vest, one hand working on the buttons while the other went to the bulge growing in his pants. The vest hit the floor, and without missing a beat, the bowtie followed. Looking slightly less formal in just the white button-up shirt and black pants, Grillby continued his work, groaning softly as his hand continued to rub circles against his own crotch.

When his shirt came off, Frisk had to blink against the sudden brightness. _Damn._ Grillby had _abs._ Frisk had definitely never seen those in real life before. His newly exposed body seemed to roil and move under his fiery flesh, like trapped lava. Frisk might have accidentally swallowed her own tongue when his pants were removed, finally revealing the stiffening cock he'd been teasing them with. It was _massive._ Now as hard and straight as a pipe and about as thick, it stood out impressively from Grillby's flaming body.

"Now...Frisk. Darling, I'm afraid I've a bit of a problem." He purred, beckoning her over with one finger. Grillby moved his hips forward suggestively, making his erection bounce a little. "Care to help me?"

"How can I assist you?" Frisk tried to sound alluring, hoping it would mask the fact that she had never done anything like this before.

"Well, kitten. Get on the bed and put _this_ -" He grasped his fiery member in one fist for emphasis "- in your mouth."

Frisk did as she was told. Grillby splayed himself on the bed, opening his legs wide for her to crawl between. Hesitantly, she licked the tip of the cock, a little startled by the heat that met her tongue. Grillby had made a delicious sound as soon as she made contact, though, so she soldiered on and took a few inches of him into her mouth.

" _Ah!_ Oh, _my._ Sans has taught you quite a few things, hasn't he?" Grillby mused as she teased him with her tongue. "Sansy, come here...I've a use for _your_ mouth as well."

Not needing any further prompting, Sans joined them on the bed. Hooking a hand through his ribcage, Grillby forced his mouth to Sans', eliciting a quick gasp of surprise and pleasure. Keeping a close watch on this enticing view as she sucked on the fire monster's warm dick, she watched an orange, forked tongue slither out of Grillby's mouth to tangle up with her boyfriend's. Sans was like putty in the man's hands, while Grillby was keeping an impressive amount of composure while Frisk blew him.

God, this was so different from Sans. For one thing, Grillby's thighs on either side of her made Frisk feel like she was sandwiched between two hot water bottles, while the penis threatening to hit the back of her throat was long and hot and _dangerous._ Bracing one hand on the mattress to steady herself, Frisk reached over to her naked lover and slowly began stroking the inside of one femur, loving the reaction it gave her. Now _this_ was something she knew how to do, without question.

Above her, Grillby's composure was slowly slipping. His cock had started to drip, leaving white-hot fluid on her tongue. She hoped like hell that he wouldn't want to come in her mouth.

Sans was necking Grillby now, leaving the fire monster's mouth free. Every time Frisk bobbed her head, he jumped, forcing his hips further into her. He'd begun to pant steadily now, the sound low and growling in her ears. Occasionally he'd murmur little encouragements to her - "Absolutely lovely, dear" or " _Bloody hell, yes!"_

"Stop, stop," He suddenly cried, easing back from her a little. Frisk ceased her work, mouth a little sensitive from all the heat it had been exposed to. "Too much more of that and I'd have come. Sans, why don't you have your way with her, now? Make it good. Give me something... to finish to."

He'd grabbed his member again, and Frisk instantly understood that he was going to jerk himself off while he watched them have sex. Sans met her eyes, looking dazed. He hadn't even made his cock appear yet...the view and the attention from Grillby must have been far too distracting. After a few tries, Sans' own cock had appeared, blue and wonderfully familiar.

Pulling Frisk into a brief kiss, Sans hopped off the bed, moving around behind her. "Ass up, sweetie," she heard him mutter teasingly. Obligingly, Frisk lifted herself up, Grillby's cock still inches from her face. Feeling oddly exposed, Frisk bit back a small yelp of excitement when Sans' own dick rubbed against her _very_ slick vagina, tantalizing.

"Ready when you are, Captain," Sans said to Grillby.

Grillby merely nodded, keeping his eyes on them unwaveringly.

Behind her, Sans _thrust_ forward, making Frisk arch her back involuntary. Within seconds, Grillby was fisting his blazing hot phallus, crying out more harshly than she'd ever heard him. Focused on the agonizing feeling of Frisk's tightness and the goddamned _look_ on Grillby's face, Sans was having a hard time keeping any sort of civility. He panted with exertion as he plowed deeper and deeper into Frisk's familiar body, feeling the sharp sensation of climax raking at him. After all this foreplay, it wouldn't take long.

Under him, Frisk was rocked hard into the mattress, bracing herself on Grillby's thighs so that she wouldn't land face-first in his furious masturbation. It was making a sloppy sound as pre-come flowed in rivulets down his hand and down his privates, sizzling as it made contact with the flames that composed the man's body. And how _loud_ he was getting… Grillby's somewhat scary mouth was ajar, and he was letting out those same growling moans as his orgasm drew nearer.

Sans was giving her no mercy back there. This particular position made his dick rather friendly with her over-sensitive g-spot, and it was nonstop, overwhelming pleasure. Combined with the rather appealing sight not half a foot from her nose, Frisk felt herself nearing an orgasm as well. Her hair was matted with sweat, and she had never felt this uncomfortably hot in her life, but _damn_ , this was so wonderfully intense.

Above both of them, Grillby was seconds away from coming all over Frisk. Things hadn't been too spicy for him in the intimacy department these days, and the invitation from these two was a welcome change. Frisk's body, curvy and supple and _grabbable,_ was so arousing to watch as Sans plowed into her from behind. Her tits bounced forward with every thrust, and Grillby could feel the hot breath of her exhales on his balls. Oh, no, it wouldn't be long at all with this kind of view.

Sans had started to whimper behind Frisk, and she could tell without seeing his face that he would come in the next few thrusts. She didn't spare it too much thought, though, because her own orgasm was _right there_ and if she tightened around Sans just _slightly_ they'd both go over the edge. Grillby's hand was just a blur now, his hips rising far off the bed as he cried out wordlessly, begging to climax.

And somehow, messily, they all came together. Frisk's orgasm tore through her as she felt Sans' come filling her wet snatch, sinking her claws into Grillby's thighs. Grillby's come spurted out of him, shooting up to splatter Frisk's face and even landing somewhere on her back. _Christ, is that a dick or a volcano?_ She thought as contact with the hot sperm made her flinch. It was like molten candle wax on her skin.

Though they had begun together, their orgasms gave out at different times, leaving everyone thoroughly spent and disheveled. If Frisk and Sans were alone, this would normally be the time they went about cleaning up, falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the process. However, things were different with a third party member, and the couple both looked at Grillby to see what he'd do next.

Spent from the wild night, his penis was slowly softening, coming to rest against his thigh. Head still tossed back, Grillby began to chuckle.

"Good Lord," he said breathlessly between laughter, "consider your tab taken care of for _quite_ some time, you two."

There was no more that could be said or done there; their wild night had finally drawn to a close.

Frisk and Sans somehow found their clothes and re-donned them, looking incredibly rumpled. Sans' bowtie was clipped to the wrong part of his collar, and he'd missed a button putting his shirt back on. Frisk's dress was far more wrinkled than she had remembered it being, and one of her straps refused to stay up. Nonetheless, the happy pair bid Grillby farewell and stumbled home, long after midnight. It was strange to walk through the empty, silent restaurant so long after the town had gone quiet.

Sneaking up to Sans' room as stealthily as they could, he and Frisk immediately undressed and collapsed on their bed. What a _night_.

"What'd you think of _that_?" Sans questioned as they lay together, face to face.

"It was...really something."

"But was it fun?"

"Hell yes." Frisk smiled wanly. "But I think I'm too exhausted to move for at least a week."

"Not moving for a week sounds _perfect._ I knew there was a reason I love you."

Chuckling, she leaned forward to kiss him. "I've got to ask...what brought that on?"

Sans took a few seconds to give her an answer. "Well, I've seen the way you look at Grillbz, Frisk. Shame on _you,_ sneaking glimpses at your boyfriend's ex-lover's ass." He was teasing her.

"Shut up, you. You're jealous because you've no ass of your own."

Sans jammed one hand under her arm to tickle her. "You caught me; I have ass envy."

The combination of his sudden tickle attack and the phrase _ass envy_ sent Frisk into a fit of giggles.

"But honestly...I wanted to try something new with you. Sometimes...I dunno. I worry about not being exciting enough on my own in bed." His voice had sunk to a whisper, and the hand that had shot up to tickle her now laid lovingly on her chest, playing with the pendant round her neck.

"Sans, you're _plenty_ exciting all on your own. Trust me." Frisk couldn't believe he felt that way. Being bored during sex with him was something that had never even crossed her mind.

Grillby had been fun, yes. He was easy on the eyes, of course. But Frisk knew without doubt that that would never equal how she felt about Sans. A physical attraction to the barkeep would never be as important as what she and Sans had...how much they loved each other. Sans would be her first pick, always. She hoped that he knew that.

"Sans, I'd choose you over that walking bonfire any day. I love you. Everything about you." Frisk bumped her skull against his. "You could say that you're my... _verta-bae._ "

"Pfft. That was terrible."

Sans wrapped both arms around her in a tight squeeze. "Goodnight, Friz."

"Goodnight, Ducky Butt."

"...Please don't call me that."

* * *

 _Guys. GUYS. Almost 4,000 words before I even wrote the Author's Note. That makes this the biggest chapter in the fic's history! And boy, was this a doozy to write. I'm honestly exhausted from it. I haven't written many threesomes...let me know what you think of it!_

 _I can't believe I've been writing this story for almost a month now, and that there are TWENTY chapters to this dirty little fic. In such a short time, I've made all these friends and had so many nice words thrown at me, it's just immensely awesome to know that people appreciate this story. I know I've said it all before, but because hearing all the sweet things people have to say about my writing never gets old, being thankful never gets old either. Yeah, I've gotten a not-so-nice review or PM here and there, but they're so rare. The overwhelming positivity that No Bones receives just cheers me up so much. Thank you all. :) Thank you favoriters, followers, and viewers._

 _Thank you to every single reviewer I've had: Sara lovelymusic (certified pun queen), LadyCarnival, endertrree, HiddenTruthandLies, DarkraiFanGirl, StarlightKnight, BlueFireIce, Sans's Wife, bonetastic, Just 2 Dream of You, Sakura Kishi, Anna Bannanna, Cenobia100, TrainerNayda, chelsea-chee, Connie Hooper, Anatijana, Agrias-chan, LilyHellsing, KeveddForever, Ven (love ya, Ven!), RosiaAmpora, talltree-san, Moonshadow, Digeridoodler (you're the sweetest!), MysteryLove245, lanelovestories (she who writes beautifully and flatters me), Ajue, Lunabeam, HeartlessCore, Smokie CZT, GorillazObsessor, Perminatly Lost In Thought, thebrat217, LostInnocenz (your review nearly made me cry), Shadefeather682, iiTz JaZZy, Deadly8rose123, LordessXenova, ncalkins, BranchLemonTree, Pikagirl556, Slider no. 11, .Celt, xfallenangel13x, Mystic Myra 8, rose, Ridoki, RosaViva, thebluerose27, Abbasanrox, Starlight420, peerainbowdog, CycloneStorm, Ienzo, TEMMIE (HOI!), Obsucuria, Noob6, Kinu Nishimura, OO, Sammi, Nami Swannn, Elese, Rex888 - and of course, the ever-sweet Tay in Northern Ireland. Thank you to all the nameless guests. I read everything, even if I can't reply!_

 _Even if your visit to my story was only brief, I appreciate you taking the time to read. Thank you so much. :)_

 _I'd also like to take the time to recognize where all you guys come from. As a person who had never even left their STATE until two years ago, the fact that people all over the world read this blows my mind. So thank you to everyone in the USA, the UK, Canada, Australia, Germany, the Russian Federation, the Philippines, Indonesia, the Bahamas, Singapore, Jamaica, Romania, Portugal, Norway, Slovakia, Vietnam, Finland, the Cayman Islands, Brazil, Malaysia, Chile, the United Arab Emirates, Spain, Puerto Rico, Serbia and Montenegro, Mexico, Sweden, Japan, Venezuela, Argentina, New Zealand, the Netherlands, Panama, France, Austria, Croatia, Poland, Denmark, Hong Kong, Romania, Belgium, Peru, New Caledonia, Hungary, China, Switzerland, Bolivia, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Ireland, Ecuador, Macedonia, Italy, Thailand, Guam, Bangladesh, Czech Revar, Lithuania, Iceland, Fiji, India, Estonia, Qatar, Ukraine, Honduras, Colombia, Taiwan, Republic of Korea, Andorra, Europe, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Greece. Like I said, even if you only gave this story one look and were done with it, it's so cool that you decided to stop in. Seeing all the places my viewers are from is fascinating to me!_

 _Writing No Bones is one of the happiest things in my life. Thank you to everyone who's been a part of it, and continues to read. I'll see you on Wednesday!_

 _Lots of love from the ever scandalous..._

 _WickedScribbles._


	21. Magical Lessons and Magical Rewards

"Like...like this?" Frisk felt sweat beading on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. You're doin' good. Just _concentrate._ " Sans spoke from somewhere beside her, but Frisk couldn't spare even a second to turn and look at him. All of her focus had to be on this. God, this was _hard._ She wasn't even touching the thing, but from all the effort it was taking, she might as well have been bench-pressing twenty of them.

The teacup she was staring at sat innocently on the kitchen counter, refusing to budge.

Frisk took in a breath, trying with all of her might to make it move, even a centimeter. She was doing everything that Sans had told her to - her mind was clear save for the thought of _move, come on, teacup, move_ \- she let the magic slumbering in her awaken, unfurling through her veins. And she could feel it, without a doubt; the power was there. It was making her heart flutter like a rush of adrenaline, and it was straining her in a way that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I dunno how to explain this, but you gotta narrow what you see. Don't look at the counter. Don't look at the wall behind it. Don't let yourself see anything but the cup."

"Okay…" She grit her teeth, hands balled into fists at her sides as she tried to heed his advice. Jesus, if having some of her boyfriend's magic in her included laser vision, she would have cut a hole straight through the cup by now. As it was, Frisk was _tired._ Would it ever move? Was the magic in her too tiny to even be effective?

After being given a clean bill of health from Alphys, Frisk had been pestering Sans about learning how to control the power she might possess. He hadn't exactly said _no..._ but the topic had certainly been avoided or danced around for quite some time. Eventually, after some begging, pleading, and promise of payment in pie and sexual favors...Sans had given in. Now they were here, both completely focused on what they were looking at - Frisk at the teacup, and Sans at Frisk.

Her legs felt wobbly, like she'd been walking for miles without rest. _C'mon, you bastard cup. I can't do this much longer._ In her mind's eye, Frisk let herself imagine what moving the teacup would be like. How it would move. The sound it made as it inched along the counter. How far it would scoot.

Suddenly, before Frisk even realized what was going on, the teacup _flew_ off the counter. With a zooming _schooom_ , the ceramic teacup hurtled toward the living room like it had been shot out of a cannon. Luckily, Sans threw out his arm to stop it before it could shatter against the wall, his reflexes as sharp as a tack. Engulfed in a soft blue light, the teacup floated back to Frisk, settled on the counter as if it had never moved.

"That was really good!" Sans praised her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You sent it flying!"

"I did!" Frisk was breathless with exertion and wonder. "Oh God...that was so _exhausting._ "

"It's hard to get the hang of at first," He agreed. "But you've got it. That was a pretty powerful shove you sent out."

"Can I nap now? For a year?"

Sans laughed, bumping his hip against hers. "Nah, can't do that. You'll feel better in a few minutes. But we _can_ get some lunch."

She wouldn't say no to that. Papyrus had made an enormous pot of chili a few days ago, and they'd all been living off of it ever since. Neither Sans nor Frisk could complain; it was _good._ Perfect for combating the ever-chilly air of Snowdin. Frisk loved it here... but a part of her longed to bask in the warm sunshine again.

Settled in at the living room table with a steaming hot bowl of chili apiece, she and Sans dug in. He'd been right; she felt less tired now, but she was _ravenous._ So this was why Sans could eat so much. Not sparing a thought about the hot food burning her tongue, Frisk slurped it up at once. Sans was watching her out of the corner of his eye, looking amused by her vigor. She wasn't bothered; after knowing each other for so long, Frisk had no shame.

She had just gone back for seconds when Papyrus himself burst through the door, bringing a blast of cool air into the room. "HELLO, YOU TWO! STILL RELISHING MY GLORIOUS CHILI CREATION, I SEE." His expression showed pride in his own work.

"You bet, Paps." Frisk brought another spoonful to her mouth. "Great magic fuel."

"Oh! Practicing again?" Papyrus sneakily stole her spoon once she'd put it down, taking a bite of chili for himself.

"Yes, you gangly thief." Frisk stuck out her tongue, dodging away from his reach. "I got the cup to move today."

" _Excellent!_ I knew that you would, of course, in time. Sans is a wonderful teacher! Even if he tends to take more breaks than the student does." From the couch, Sans rolled his eyes at his brother, grinning. They both knew it wasn't a lie.

"Sans taught you, too?" Frisk asked. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. Papyrus didn't use magic very often - probably the reason why he had plenty of energy all the time - but he had to have had training at one point. The image of Sans teaching a young, overexcited Papyrus how to control his magic made Frisk smile.

Papyrus spent the next hour jabbering on about how he'd learned to tame his magic when he was a fresh new skeleton. Patiently, Frisk listened to the tips he had; "You must _be the cup,_ Frisk! _Feel_ yourself becoming a vessel for hot beverages!" There was much yelling and gesturing, and he shattered a cup at one point by flinging it in a burst of orange magic. "Whoops! Er...maybe don't feel the cup that much. Nyeh heh...heh."

Frisk appreciated that he was trying to help. Now that everyone knew that she had the ability to manipulate Sans' magic, she'd been getting a lot of advice from friends and family. It was almost like homeschool all over again; Alphys advising her not to get in over her head, Undyne hollering that the first thing she should do upon mastering magic should be to suplex a boulder bigger than herself. Toriel was texting her every day to ask how it was going.

All of them had been her teachers in the past, but Sans was her instructor for the first time. Frisk had to admit that he was her favorite - breaks were frequent, he never lost patience, and whenever she was doing well, she'd get a long kiss or a grope as a reward. It was amazing incentive to keep going, especially when sometimes all she wanted to do was stop and sleep.

A few weeks after she had first gotten the cup to go rocketing through the kitchen, Frisk was able to move the same cup through the air at will and hold it there for about half a minute. It had left her a little shaky, but it was nothing like the strain she had first felt. She couldn't keep the big, stupid grin off of her face after it had happened. This was amazing! Maybe this was why athletes always seemed so fresh and upbeat. She'd worked so hard at this for so long, and seeing her work actually pay off...it was a high.

Sans had been ecstatic that she was getting so good, too. Frisk wasn't sure he'd be okay with her learning how to do this, even after Alphys had claimed that she wouldn't experience any negative effects from it. However, he was supportive. He truly seemed to like teaching her - or maybe he just liked rewarding her after they were done with lessons.

After she'd managed to hold the cup, Sans promised that they'd celebrate her achievements in bed...with whatever she wanted.

"Whatever I want? Oh, _teacher_...you're so generous." Frisk let one hand trail down his chest, delighting in the way his eyes lit up. "Will this bring up my grade? You know I'm such a _poor_ test-taker."

"Oh, definitely," Sans pulled her close to him, more than happy to play along. "Every bit of extra credit counts." With a quick snap, he'd whisked her into the air, surrounding her in a bubble of blue magic.

"Hey! Showoff." Frisk made a face at him, dangling upside-down near the ceiling.

"Quiet, grasshopper. Let the master demonstrate for you."

He floated her all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom from where he stood in the kitchen. Once she found herself deposited in the bed, Sans was there in a blink, teleporting into the room with her. "What kind of extra credit are you looking to earn?" He smirked.

"I was thinking...the kind where my teacher takes off his pants, for starters." In a lightning-quick blast of focus, Frisk narrowed her eyes at him - his pants flew to his ankles. She got a kick out of seeing his hands instantly go to his pelvis, shocked to find his pants not there. His expression was _priceless._

"You're a naughty little thing," Sans scolded her. Already, his cock was materializing, hardening as she slowly stripped out of her shirt and bra. Standing in front of him in nothing but black yoga pants, Frisk pretended to consider what she wanted to do to him. Now that she had a decent grip on magic...she could get him back for all the times he'd teased her with it.

"I'm about to get even naughtier."

Frisk grabbed ahold of his dick, loving the instant gasp that came from Sans. "Know what sounds like a good reward to me?" She inquired, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"W-what?" His gaze kept darting from her face to the hand wrapped firmly around his glowing blue length.

God, she loved the way the pitch of his voice changed when he ached for her. Normally a low, sexy rumble, even the slightest shift to a higher tone could turn her on. It always reminded her of how Sans could _moan_ when they were fucking. His sex appeal was downright ridiculous.

"Jerking you off right here and now." She kept her voice casual as the hand gripping Sans' erection started a frantic pace up and down. His breath hitched in her ear, deliciously warm. " _Frisk, ah..._ heh. A little eager to see me finish today, huh?"

"Maybe."

It took all of two minutes for him to reach the brink of orgasm with Frisk handling him like that. The behaviors he exhibited were unmistakable; his hips were jolting into her hand needily, and every puff of his breath came with a small groan.

"Frisk, Frisk, almost there, _unnh -"_ She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aw, what _gives?_ " He whined, fixing her with a desperate look.

"Hand got tired." It was hard not to grin at the almost comical expression of wanting on his face.

"Then let me do it." One skeletal hand was already reaching down, eager to finish the job.

"Mm...nope." Frisk shook her head, trapping his hand in both of hers. Sans tried to wriggle away, but she held fast.

" _Whyyy_?" His other hand was trying to get to the strained boner he was sporting, but still, Frisk fought him back.

"Not yet."

"Frisk, don't make me beg. I wanna come. If you'd just -" With a huff, he began to struggle again.

With a quick flick of her hand and a deep breath to focus herself, Frisk grabbed Sans' wrists in a blast of magic. Struggling to keep her cool, she placed them above his head; her magic did not falter. They stayed there. _Yes._

Damn, he looked hot like this. Arms pinned above him, shirt riding up to expose some ribs. Pre-come was dripping down the tip of his cock and onto the floor, twitching in anticipation as Sans waited to get some reprieve. Frisk didn't feel like giving it to him just yet.

"What do you want, Sans?" She placed on finger on the very tip of his dick, smiling innocently. "Do you want to come?"

"...Yeah."

"You want to just finally...do it? Get it all over me?"

" _Yes._ " Sans' face was flushed, and he was biting down on his tongue as Frisk's finger continued to swirl the head of his penis.

"But that'll make a mess."

"You - _ahh -_ you like messes," He panted.

It was getting truly strenuous to keep Sans pinned up like this, but Frisk was trying as hard as she could. It was easier to do when she was the one in control; she could put her emotions on the backburner and devote all of her focus to keeping Sans where she wanted him. _Don't think about anything else, don't even_ see _anything else… Keep him there._ Frisk could feel sweat gathering between her breasts and at her temples, but it was ignored. She could do this.

"I do...but you're not allowed to make one."

" _Frisk,_ " Oh, how good he sounded when he was made to beg. " _Please,_ this is torture."

"But I thought you said I could pick whatever reward I wanted, sweetie." It was hard to think of a reply to what he was saying while simultaneously holding him in place, now. Her hands began to tremble, and instinctively, she closed her eyes to block out any distraction.

The finger swirling San's sensitive tip continued, and he was breathing an incomprehensible string of pleas. " _F-Frisk, I can't take much more of this, oh my God, please, please, please -_ "

Against her will, Frisk's concentration broke. It was too much to hear him like this and try to hold his weight at the same time; with a decisively loud _whump,_ Sans' arms fell to his sides. Growling in frustration, Frisk tried to get her grip on him back, but all of her strength was gone.

His grin was infuriating. With a flick of his _own_ wrist, he'd put Frisk flat on her back. "Ha." Now he was on top of her, gripping his dick in his right hand. The look on his face had gone infuriatingly smug. "I win."

Sans started to jerk himself off, rubbing his arousal against her lower abdomen in between strokes to tease her. Unlike Frisk, Sans was not keen on taking him time. The bones of his hand and wrist became a blur as Sans brought himself to the edge of coming, and within seconds, he was there.

" _Aaah, fuck!"_ With a sharp cry, Sans came all over Frisk's naked chest. Tiny pulses traveled through the magically summoned cock as the throes of release left him, splattering Frisk's naked torso. As his breathing eventually slowed, Sans cracked up at the look on her face.

"Well, don't pout about it." He chuckled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. "That was the most impressive feat of magic I've seen you do yet."

"How do you do it?" Frisk huffed, a little exasperated.

"What, the magic? Or jerking myself off?" Sans pretended to consider what he'd say next. "I'll answer both; years and years of practice."

Frisk couldn't help it; she snorted. "I could use help in both departments."

"Don't be upset that you couldn't do it the whole time, Friz. Be glad that you kept it up as long as you did. Papyrus probably couldn't have even kept focused long enough to do that."

"Well I _hope_ Papyrus doesn't do what I just did to you."

"You know what I mean, ya little perv."

Of course she knew what he meant. It was a little disappointing to have lost her grip on it, but that little scene had been the record for how long Frisk had continually exerted magical control over something - and something as big as Sans, no less. It was a big leap from empty teacups.

She allowed herself to take pride in this - after all, she was probably the only human in existence to ever mesh with a monster's soul like this, to gain access to their magic and wield it as their own. The possibilities for what she could do with it were endless, but for right now, Frisk was just interested in all the ways she and Sans could have fun with it.

Not every girl could say that she was having these kind of adventures in the bedroom. Just another advantage to being a human in this sea of monsters, Frisk thought fondly. How many other humans were exposed to the opportunities that she had had? Falling was the best thing that had ever happened to Frisk, in her opinion.

And yet many humans were afraid of or even loathed the idea of monsters. She would have to be the one to change that upon officially going to live on the Surface, there was no doubt about that. As the official human ambassador for monsters, as well as adopted princess of the royal family, it was her sworn duty.

But that was a problem for another time. Here, now, all that mattered was the small life that she was living with her favorite people in the world.

Recuperating quickly from the lesson's little...reward, she and Sans settled down for some Portal in the living room. There was no other person in the world Frisk would rather have be her player one.

* * *

 _In which Frisk uses her magic to get kinky, and Sans lets her win...for a little while, at least. We all know that he could have broken free if he'd really wanted to - but Sans is a nice guy, and succumbed. Good guy Sans._

 _In other news, I just wanted to let you all know; I'll be taking Christmas Day off. Sadly, this means there will be no chapter on Friday. :( I apologize, but I will be really busy going from house to house to be with family for the later portion of the week, and writing time will be either sparse or nonexistent. But don't worry - things will be back to normal on Monday! And if you visit my Tumblr on Friday, you might find something special. ;) Not much, but something._

 _When Chapter 22 goes up, the Author's Note will have further information about the video chat I'm planning. If you're interested in that, make sure you read the A/N! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE VIDEO CHAT, PLEASE PM ME TO RECEIVE MY EMAIL. We can try and find a time to do it that works for everyone._

 _Finally, I'd like to apologize to my guest reviewer CelineDoe, who I failed to mention in the last chapter's thank you section. I'm so sorry! D: That chapter was a real whopper, and it was about 4 AM by the time I was done editing and writing the author's note. Being left out sucks, and I truly didn't mean to. Thank you always for your kind reviews._

 _Happy holidays to all of you! I'll see you guys on Monday. :)_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	22. Golden Envelope

The afternoon had started out fairly normal in their cozy two-story house. Papyrus had the day off, and it was a bit colder than normal, so an outing seemed unappealing to all of them. Instead, the TV was glowing with some sort of Mettaton cooking program (something that no one paid much attention to but Papyrus), and Frisk had been enlisted to assist with making apple crisp. Baking was the perfect activity for such a lazy day - and doing it with Papyrus was always a fun time. Sans was there, too, but _helping_ wasn't quite the word for what he was doing.

It had been a week since Frisk had been able to hold Sans all on her own, flexing her magic further than she'd ever dared. And ever since, she'd felt it so strongly. It gave an extra jump to her pulse, made her vision clearer, her senses sharper than she'd ever remembered them being. She had never felt so _great._ Whenever she wasn't using magic, most days her level of energy was threatening to reach Papyrus levels. That being said, no one could match his enthusiasm, but Frisk felt raring to go 24/7.

This had done wonders for her sex life. She and Sans hadn't really experienced a lull in intimacy in the length of their relationship, but this new burst of energy had Frisk taking him by surprise at every opportunity she got. Never one to complain about excessive amounts of sex, Sans was always willing to go along with whatever intimate venture crossed her mind. He'd just chuckle when she cornered him somewhere, gladly bringing his mouth to hers. That was one more thing she loved about him - Sans was chill with almost anything she wanted to do, in the bedroom or out of it. He was the perfect partner for an adventure.

Frisk had just stuck a fork in the bubbling apple crisp, trying to gauge how cooked through it was, when a shape passed by the window in the living room.

"Mail's here!" She called over her shoulder.

If you wanted a sure-fire way to make Papyrus drop everything and run outside as if his life depended on it, all you had to do was say those two words. He absolutely adored getting mail, for reasons unbeknownst to Sans or Frisk. Sans thought getting mail was a bother, and his box outside the front door collected hoards and hoards of junk like advertisements and newsletters. His box was so full, in fact, that the mailman had given up trying to stuff letters inside and now simply taped them to the outside. It was a pretty funny sight.

Just as the brothers were opposites in many ways, Papyrus had a completely different take on getting things in his tidy little box. Not only would he make it his priority to run out as soon as the mail had come, but you couldn't wipe the grin off his face whenever something had come for him. Frisk wasn't sure who wrote them, but occasionally Papyrus got letters from someone with pretty, swooping handwriting. When this happened, he would snatch the letter and run immediately to his room, staying there for several minutes to read it in privacy. Most of the time, he emerged blushing.

Just who wrote Papyrus letters? It puzzled Frisk. Did he have a pen pal from the Surface? Was it anyone she knew?

Today, no letters from the mystery writer came. When Papyrus trudged back inside, looking a little disappointed, he was clutching a golden envelope. "Mail from Undyne," he explained, scrutinizing the scratchy scrawl. "Addressed to all of us...peculiar. Usually she just writes me to tell me what a giant dork I am. Maybe today she wanted to let all of us know that we're giant dorks?"

The envelope was torn open unceremoniously. Papyrus squinted at it, silent for a moment.

"Well? What's it say?" Frisk struggled to read it from where she stood, too short to get a peek at the envelope's contents. What could have possibly been so important that she couldn't text or call?

"Hmm…" Papyrus's hand went to his chin, pondering. "'Save the date'...but what could that mean? Why is the date in peril?"

 _Save the date?_ But that could only mean… "Oh my _God,_ " she gasped, hands going to her mouth. "Pap, let me see, I can't believe it…"

Her suspicions were true. On the paper that Papyrus was holding, a picture of Undyne and Alphys dominated the page. Undyne had Alphys lifted off of her little feet in a kiss, and Alphys was holding a sign above her head to the camera that read _Just Engaged! Save the date: May 27th, 202X._

"Papyrus...Alphys and Undyne are _getting married._ Holy hell. _Finally!_ " Frisk was grinning so widely that her cheeks already ached, but she didn't care. This was actually happening! After years and years and years of everyone wondering when it would happen, if it ever _would…_ They had at last decided to tie the knot. She couldn't be more thrilled for them.

Papyrus had become so excited that he forgot to scold her for swearing. (And thank goodness; between she and Sans, the swear jar was fit to burst) "SANS! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! WHAT DO I DO? SHOULD I MAKE CELEBRATORY CASSEROLE? I MUST GO OVER AT ONCE -" Suddenly he was a tornado tearing through the house, unsure of where to touch down; the kitchen, the living room, the front door.

Sans watched him, slinging an arm around Frisk's shoulders as she continued to stare at the engagement announcement. Tears of happiness were welling in her eyes, just thinking of how happy her two dear friends would be, spending the rest of their lives together.

"You okay there, girly'?" Sans sounded amused as he caught a glimpse of the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm so happy for them. This is amazing." She sniffed, scrubbing under her eyes briskly with one hand. Nope, definitely not crying. Not even a little.

"Yeah, it's really awesome that they're finally gonna do it, huh? Guess they were just waiting to get to the Surface to start a new life together." There was a small smile on his face. "It's cute that you're so thrilled for them," Sans told her, ruffling her hair in a playful way.

"Even if I get all splotchy and soggy crying about it?"

"Even then."

Papyrus still ran around frantically, but was now wearing one boot. He seemed to be decided on going immediately to Undyne and Alphys' house, but was far from being prepared to travel there. Wordlessly, Sans and Frisk went about helping him get ready. Frisk fished his other boot out from behind the couch. Sans put Papyrus's cell phone in his pocket. The pair often worked together like this to make sure Papyrus didn't leave the house in a complete mess; Papyrus had a tendency to leave the house the second he decided that he wanted to, which usually meant that he left the house in utter disarray.

His brother and his dearest human friend were always willing to lend a hand to make sure that he left their home with everything he'd need, however. It was a silent exchange of affection and fondness that went both directions for everyone under the roof of that comfortable home in Snowdin, though each showed it in a different way. It was what made living with each other completely bearable...most of the time.

When Papyrus had set off to congratulate the newly engaged couple, Sans and Frisk sat together in the living room, an air of excitement still lingering. "You going to head over there today, too?" Sans asked of her.

"I texted Alphys...we might go out tomorrow instead to talk about the details. Besides, I think having Papyrus over is enough stress for one day." Frisk rolled her cell phone in one hand, waiting for further details from her long-time friend and bride-to-be. They could finally cash in that girl's day out they'd been meaning to have for ages - now was a better time than any. Frisk couldn't wait to hear all about it; how the proposal had happened, what they planned on the wedding being like, where the ceremony would be performed.

Not growing up in a setting where "traditional" weddings happened, Frisk didn't know much about weddings at all. She knew some of what human ceremonies consisted of, from her mother's lessons. That being said, Frisk had never actually attended a wedding...not that she could remember, anyway. Maybe she had gone to one before she had Fallen, but Frisk didn't remember anything about her life before that, so it didn't really matter.

She might not have known much about weddings, but Frisk adored the idea of them. Deep down, she was a sucker for hardcore romance. And what was more romantic than a marriage? A promise to the person you loved that you would love only them, through good times and bad, forever? There was nothing more beautiful than that.

"How do you feel about weddings?" She asked Sans, who had been threading her short hair through his hands.

"How do I feel about 'em? I think they're sweet. Haven't been to too many myself, but...they're always a good time. The biggest party you could imagine, where the new couple is the focus of all the awesome energy goin' around. Never been to a wedding that wasn't a blast, thankfully."

"I'm jealous...I've never been to a single one."

"That'll make this one even more exciting, then."

"True," Frisk agreed.

"Don't feel too bad about not knowing what they're like. The cool thing about weddings is that you can do it however you feel like doing it; there's no rules to how you celebrate, that I can gather. So when you get married, Frisk, don't worry about rules, or the opinions of people who might come. It's all about you and the person you love. Do what feels fun."

"Wise words, old bones."

"Hey, I try."

Frisk wasn't sure why her heart was still racing. Maybe...it had been because of how casually Sans had thrown around the words _when you get married_ and _your wedding_ like it was something he felt could really happen. Would he want that with her? Would he be willing to stay with her forever? Frisk knew what her answer to that question was. She was pretty sure she knew what he thought of it, too...but for now, they were fine just like this.

Damn, would she and Alphys have a lot to discuss tomorrow.

* * *

 _Hey guys! How were your holidays? I hope you all enjoyed them and that your family get-togethers weren't too stress-inducing. Because Lord knows, even if we love our relatives, they can be...a handful._

 _Anyway, little plot sprinkle thrown in here! And I am SO HAPPY for these fictional lesbians. I've seen so much cute fanart on Tumblr of scenarios like this, and I just couldn't not write it out in my own way. So yay, a wedding on the way! Maybe not the one you guys expected, but a wedding nonetheless._

 _See you all on Wednesday!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	23. Girl Time

Frisk could hardly believe that she was setting out to meet Alphys so that they could discuss details of the little nerd's approaching _wedding._ Had it really been so long ago that Frisk was watching those two sneak glances at each other, neither one willing to voice the obvious? And now there was all this. It had been so wonderful to watch their relationship grow over time; to see their hesitation with each other melt into the purest form of comfort and familiarity. Alphys and Undyne had been so close for so long that they had developed each other's habits - almost as if each had taken a small portion of the other and now wore it for themselves.

It was no sort of exaggeration for Frisk to say that she thought of Undyne and Alphys as an ideal goal for a relationship. They were obviously soulmates, even if they did have some differences in personality. It was hard to put into words, but they were just...perfect together. Aside from herself and Sans, they were her favorite couple in the Underground.

"See ya later!" Frisk called to Sans, double-checking that she had everything she needed before leaving the house.

"Wait, you forgot somethin'." Sans spoke from behind her, there in a split second.

"Hm?"

She found herself promptly turned around and kissed, the buzz of magical energy transferring from him making her heart work double time.

"Okay, now you're all set. Have fun, Friz. Careful comin' home, okay?"

"I will be. Can I teleport back?"

" _No._ "

Frisk laughed as she made her exit, knowing that that was exactly the answer she would receive. Though she had been making great strides in terms of exercising the magic that had come under her control, teleportation was said to be the most difficult and the most dangerous. Sans said that if you weren't careful, you could end up miles from where you meant to be. If your concentration was off by just a hair, you could even accidentally leave pieces of your own body behind. That wasn't a big issue if you were a skeleton, but obviously, the ordeal would be much messier with a human. Willingly, Frisk left the idea of independent teleportation alone.

Besides, it was a wonderful day for a walk. And there was so much to think about along the way.

She and Alphys had elected to meet at the Mettaton Resort for their girl's day. The place was normally expensive to the point of causing fiscal tragedy, but seeing as Alphys was the one who had given Mettaton the body he loved so much and Frisk was his favorite human, they were given free access to the services they wanted. This included the spa, the dining, and even Mettaton's penthouse, when he wasn't using it. There sure were perks to being a royal scientist and a celebrity's favorite.

Sometimes Sans and Undyne came with them for an outing here, but Papyrus had always flat-out refused to come. Frisk wasn't really sure what _that_ was about...maybe he was star-struck and afraid to run into the robotic TV personality? That was truly a rare thing, since Mettaton had begun his tours on the Surface. He still came back to the Underground from time to time, but generally, he was off somewhere wowing humans, busy flaunting the body that Alphys had so meticulously crafted.

Sweating heavily from the brisk walk through Hotland, Frisk was relieved to step through the double doors to the resort and into cooler air. Alphys was already inside, milling around in the lobby and looking absolutely thrilled. She hadn't seen Frisk yet, but the look of pure joy on her face - and what had caused it - was unmistakable.

"Hey, Alph!"

The timid little monster's head whipped up at the sound of her nickname, and the grin on her face got even wider.

"Hi!" Alphys practically squealed, tackling Frisk in a quick hug.

"Freaking congratulations!" Frisk's voice was much louder than she had meant it to be, but she truly couldn't help herself. Who cared if people gave them funny looks? Alphys and Undyne were _finally tying the damn knot._

"Thank you so much."

Frisk had just yelled at nearly full volume to talk to her, they were standing in a public place, and Alphys showed no signs of aversion or even a hint of stutter. The thing she had been waiting for for so long was finally happening, so why should a little shouting in public embarrass her?

After they'd let go of each other, Alphys and Frisk considered their options. There was a lot that you could do here at the MTT Resort...when you didn't have to pay, that is. The spa, the food, the nail and hair services. It kind of made Frisk feel like a celebrity herself. So many things that could be done, but as was tradition, Frisk and Alphys' first choice was to head up to the penthouse and watch anime on the giant flatscreen.

For years now this had been something they'd done when they had needed time away. They would arrange to meet at the resort, head up to the empty penthouse, order a ton of junk food from room service, and marathon an anime while they talked for hours. It was one of Frisk's favorite things to do.

More than familiar with who normally did what tasks, Alphys shuffled through the collection of DVDs in the cabinet while Frisk called up the front desk to order immense amounts of unhealthy food and drink. Cell phones were spread on the coffee table, purses were dropped willy-nilly with their contents threatening to spill out. It didn't take long for them to get comfortable, and within minutes the food had arrived.

Even with the Underground far emptier than it had been when Frisk had first come here, services provided at the resort had never dropped in quality. Mettaton always made sure that anyone who visited was well taken care of. Paying customers deserve only the best, he always said. Well, when they came here, they certainly got it.

"What do you think, Frisk: _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ or _Shingeki No Kyojin?"_

"Kissy Cutie, so we can talk over it."

"'Kay."

The disc was fed to the DVD player, and Alphys settled on the couch with a contented sigh. Frisk passed her the chips, while she herself went for the brownies. God, what a wonderful way to relax. Some girls went shopping. Some went out on the town. Alphys and Frisk, however, were perfectly content with just this. Why go out and get all primped up when you could stay in a private room and order all the fattening food you could want? Sometimes Frisk wished she could live here.

"So how did it happen?" Frisk propped her face up in her hands, spread out horizontally on the plush couch they were sharing. The cheerful, upbeat intro song to _Kissy Cutie_ had started to play.

"Oh, Frisk, you wouldn't believe it. It was nothing like I ever could have imagined...and I've been imagining for a long time."

Alphys launched into a long tale about how it had happened. Undyne had asked her in the _dump_ of all places, but Frisk made no comment - it was a special place for the two of them. It was where they had met, where they went on all their adventures. Those two had spent years scavenging for human artifacts there before Frisk had come along and freed the monsters.

As the starry-eyed monster told it, the event had all been perfect. Deep in the place that the couple had spent time in for so long, Undyne had asked Alphys to spend the rest of their lives together. It hadn't been fancy; there hadn't been many frills. But that was just as Alphys had wanted it. Just the two of them, alone in their favorite place in the Underground. Alphys wouldn't have wanted a crowd to spectate, and she wouldn't have wanted it to happen anywhere expensive or upscale. Frisk thought that it sounded absolutely perfect for her.

"So where's the wedding going to be?" The first episode of _Kissy Cutie_ was ending, showing a shot of Mew Mew sitting alone on the beach licking at her snail flavored ice cream.

"Ah, t-the Surface. We'll be officially moved in by May. Taken long enough, hasn't it? Haha." Alphys' expression had gone nervous as she glanced sideways at Frisk.

Oh, wow. In a month, Alphys and Undyne would really, actually be gone from the Underground forever. Alphys' services were needed Aboveground, healing monsters, and Undyne - well, Frisk was sure she could find something to do Above too. Maybe she could do something in physical therapy? Undyne may have been brash and rough, but she had many talents.

This was all actually going to happen...the Underground was going empty. This wedding would be the beginning of it. If Undyne and Alphys were going, then Papyrus would definitely follow. Sans had no specific obligation to be anywhere, but Frisk knew that he would stay at her side. Frisk would have to officially take up her position as monster ambassador, and who knew where that would take her? She might have to travel the country, maybe even across the world.

But was she as afraid as she used to be? No. This time, the future felt tolerable. Maybe, just maybe, it would turn out to be twice as good as life down here. Alphys and Undyne loved it up there; they loved it so much that they were choosing to celebrate the bonding of their lives there together. If the couple could find so much happiness on the Surface, then surely she, Sans, and Papyrus could all be happy there too.

"That's awesome, Alph. It really is." Leaning forward to grab her glass of soda, Frisk clinked it against her friends in a toast. "See you there."

* * *

 _Hey, guys! Happy new year to ya! Wow, it's so hard to believe that 2016 is already here...I hope you rang it in with family and friends!_

 _Sorry again for the continued holiday absence; my time with my significant other has been greatly expanded, which hardly ever happens, and we've just been having a blast together. Sometimes it's difficult to keep focus on the chapter at hand because of that._

 _I've been picking away at this chapter for a while, now, but it just DID NOT want to come out. Sigh. I hope this is okay! I know not a lot happens in this one, but I just really like writing Alphys and Frisk getting some girl time. You know they would totally pig out on junk food and watch anime all day. Hehehe. Expect some more...scandalous material in chapter twenty-four! ;) See you all on Wednesday._

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_

 _OH! P.S- an amazing reader of this fic has gone on a campaign to create a piece of fanart for EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER. I'm beyond thrilled! She goes by jousinjif on Deviantart (where the first piece of fanart is posted:_ _dot com/art/I-have-been-fine-581629336) and wtrbender on Tumblr. Check her out, follow her, drop her a like! She's very very talented. I'm ecstatic to see her next piece._


	24. The Great Journey Up

Moving was a monumental pain in the ass. It became an even bigger pain in the ass when you had spent the second decade of your life deep Underground, and the only way out was a long, winding tunnel far from where you'd made your home. Frisk was unsure of how she'd managed to collect so much crap over the years, but it was quite the endeavor to haul it all. Clothes, books, teacups, art supplies, furniture. All of it dear to her, and all of it to somehow find a place in the new home she and Sans would share.

It all became a _little_ less hectic however, when you did it with your best friends; all the better if these friends were magically inclined. With the help of Sans and Papyrus, Frisk was managing to slowly move her stuff to the Surface. But God, she wished it would be over soon. They weren't _physically_ moving anything, but all three were working their magic hard to teleport the mishmash of items up the tunnel. It would be a nearly impossible strain, even for Sans, to move all of it instantly to the Surface, so the work went in bits and spurts.

This had all started at nearly five in the morning, and it was officially noon. Frisk officially felt like falling over dead.

"Sandwiches, you two?" Papyrus peered around a pallet of furniture and boxes, which had been wrangled and tied up gracefully for them by Undyne. They had all decided that a proper rest was in order.

"Hell yes, please," She panted, gratefully accepting the plastic-wrapped food.

Papyrus tsked. "Frisk, don't think that just because the swear jar is tucked away, I'll forget that you said that."

"Sorry, Pap."

"I forgive you."

Sans snickered at her as he watched her tear into the corned beef sandwich.

"You're just glad he didn't catch you yelling a certain word when you dropped the edge of the couch on your foot." Frisk frowned.

"Heh, you're not wrong." Sans took a sandwich as well, and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Hey, uh...how do you feel?"

That was a tough question. Physically, she felt tired. Frisk was far sweatier than any human ever should be - there were _clumps of salt_ in her eyebrows from all of it. It had been a long time since she'd struggled with a mere teacup, but that didn't mean that doing all of this for hours was easy. Sans was a big help, but she was still trying as hard as she could on her own. The more she worked, the faster this would be done. It was no secret that they were all eager to finally reach their destination.

Mentally, what she felt was hard to explain or dissect. It was almost as exhausting as trying to lift furniture through magic and willpower alone; Frisk was a wreck. The night before had been the last night she would spend in Snowdin, and the thought of leaving the little two-story house empty, abandoned, had made her feel numb. It almost felt like a crime.

Over the span of a few short days, the house's insides had been carefully packed up and set out, ready for their first-ever journey to the Surface. Every room, painstakingly scooped out and emptied, left like a fruitless rind to stand silently forever.

Well, maybe not forever; perhaps a monster who had chosen to stay Underground would eventually move in and make it their own. Frisk didn't know if that was better or worse - either way, this house would never be their home again.

When someone took a step on tile or wood, it echoed through the whole house. The TV had been already uprooted, on their last night in the Underground. The quiet seemed to grow in Frisk's ears the longer it went on, expanding uncomfortably like a wet sponge stuffed in her head. She, Sans, and Papyrus had made a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor before bed, eating peanut butter and blueberry sandwiches and trying to keep the conversation light.

They had tried a number of things in place of their usual weekly ritual; board games, a slew of sleepover activities that Papyrus had looked up on the internet (much to the horror of Frisk and Sans). God help Frisk if Papyrus ever tried to force her into wearing a facial cleansing green tea scrub again. Still, it wasn't a bad time. She was with two of her favorite people, huddled together with the closeness of those who had to leave the only life they'd ever known.

Bedtime rolled around at last. They'd all stayed up a little later than was wise, considering what an early start they would have the next day. That didn't matter, though. When Frisk crawled into bed, she still couldn't sleep.

It was so damn _quiet._ Her skin was crawling with nerves. Her life was about to change forever. Was this what growing up was? Frisk wasn't all that sure that she liked it. Gathered up in Sans' arms, she listened to his quiet breathing and tried to calm down. It was easy to tell from the looseness of his grip on her and the peacefulness of his breaths that he had already fallen asleep.

Turning over as quietly as she could, Frisk looked at him. The light from her pendant gave her a blue-washed view of his sleeping face, and involuntarily, she smiled. He was so cute. Something left his face when he was like this... It was hard to put her finger on, precisely, but it always made her heart swell with affection for him. Sans was precious, and sweet, and hers. Hopefully for a long, long time.

Frisk knew that if she nudged him awake, he wouldn't complain. He would grip her tighter, murmur in her ear, insist that she spill all of her doubts and fears to him. Sans was good like that; he would listen. Even though he loved to sleep, he would make himself stay rapt for her. Frisk was so happy that they would continue to live together when they got to the Surface.

For that reason, she left him alone. Nimbly, Frisk abandoned the comfort of the twisted sheets, tiptoeing down the stairs to the living room. Maybe it was better if she just sat out here for a while, to let her thoughts unravel from each other. Maybe then, she would finally get some sleep.

She had known what she would see when she came down. Piles of furniture and boxes everywhere like a maze, light spots visible on the blue and purple striped carpet where the couch and TV had been moved. There was no place to sit, of course, so Frisk made her way carefully to the kitchen. Willing the magic at her throat to shine brighter, it became easier to navigate, and Frisk hopped up onto the counter once the cold tile hit her feet.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" A voice spoke directly in her ear.

" _AH -_ " Frisk yelped, jumping so badly that she slipped off of the counter.

"Shh! Frisk, it is only me. Papyrus."

His reassurance did nothing to stop the blast of adrenaline that had flooded her. "Papyrus, you scared the sh...you scared the daylights out of me."

In the blue light she was casting, Papyrus looked apologetic. "Sorry. Sleep evades me tonight as well." It was so strange to hear him speak in a whisper.

Easing herself back onto the counter beside him, Frisk sighed. "Yeah, I knew I wouldn't get any shut-eye."

Papyrus nodded. "It's too large of a prospect. My brain, for one, will not shut down to stop thinking about it."

"Ditto."

"But Sans could sleep through an apocalypse and wake up the next day asking what was for breakfast," he joked. Frisk couldn't help but snort at that - it was simply the truth.

"Nothing gets between him and sleep, that's for sure."

The only sound in the bare kitchen for a while was Frisk's breathing. Papyrus, as usual, did not partake in the habit.

"I'm...going to miss this kitchen," her old friend said softly. "All the good meals we've made, and...er, the few we burned. Nyeh heh. Do you remember your cooking lessons, Frisk?"

She nodded. "Yeah, 'course I do. They were always so much fun."

For years, she and Papyrus had cooked here together. He had been a big part of her homeschooling for over half a decade, teaching her the essential skill that was cooking. It was vital information for any human or monster, in her opinion, albeit not quite an academic venture. Cooking with Papyrus had never felt like a school lesson, and that was why time with him in the kitchen was time that she loved the most.

At first, Papyrus honestly hadn't known much more than her about it. It had started out as them learning together, but as Frisk got older, Papyrus eventually surpassed her in terms of culinary knowledge. He just had an unbelievable passion to learn how to cook, and it never went to waste.

What had started as a spaghetti kick had turned into an all-out experimentation with every cooking method known to monsterkind, and Frisk had been there for nearly all of it. Papyrus' job had been much more flexible after the Seal had broken - guarding sleepy little Snowdin took far less effort than human-hunting - and it didn't take long for him to get good at what he loved.

"It really was," Papyrus sighed, sounding a little sad. "Hey, Frisk...we'll still cook together when we move to the Surface, yes? Even when we don't live together anymore?"

Frisk was surprised at the level of uncertainty in her friend's voice, and a little saddened. Did he really think that she would stop? Was he scared that he would lose both her and Sans one they got Aboveground? It was rare to see Papyrus display any kind of insecurity.

"Oh, Paps...of course. No matter what, we'll still cook together. We can cook as soon as we get there, break in your new kitchen! I promise." She found his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, relieved to get a smile out of him. No matter what, she couldn't imagine her life without this enthusiastic, oversized goof. Just as she and Sans had vowed to never let anything on the Surface separate them before they had made their first trip Aboveground, Frisk would never leave Papyrus behind.

"Wonderful! That makes me feel...a little better about living on my own." Papyrus shrugged. It was easy to tell that he was unsure about the prospect. He and Sans had lived under the same roof for as long as they had existed, so it was only natural for him to feel bittersweetly about it. Though it would be hard, Frisk also knew that he was excited to live in his new home. Papyrus had been given an apartment close to the elementary school for monsters that Toriel would soon become the official principal of, after long years of directing it mainly from the Underground.

Making semi-frequent trips to the Surface anyway for work, Papyrus had already seen it, and had sent Frisk several pictures of the whole place (with silly captions like 'THE GLORIOUS LIVING ROOM!', 'THE ILLUSTRIOUS FOOD MUSEUM!'). It was pretty nice for an apartment, and she knew that Papyrus would settle in there just fine after a while.

"You'll be okay, Pap. I know you will. And we won't be far - we can visit each other all the time!"

"We'll still have movie nights?"

"You bet."

"And we'll still celebrate Spaghetti Day?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Good."

His grin became genuine, and Frisk gave him a one-armed hug. "Love you, Paps. Now maybe we should at least _try_ and attempt sleep...we have a ton to do in the morning."

"I love you too, tiny human," Papyrus replied fondly, following her lead as she hopped down from the counter. "See you in a few hours."

Frisk liked that she had been able to comfort Papyrus, and receive a little comfort of her own in return. But _shit,_ staying up so late had been a terrible decision.

So when Sans asked her how she was feeling, her response was honest.

"Well, babe, I'll give it to you straight. I feel like the ass end of a waterlogged Pyrope." She balled up the Saran wrap from their long-gone sandwiches and burnt it in a lightning-brief flash of blue magic.

" _Pfft._ Don't hold anything back, Frisk." Sans laughed, tousling her short hair. "But I don't blame ya. It's been a loooong day."

She could only sigh and nod, and the hand that had been in her hair moved to her waist to hold her to him. Frisk hummed her appreciation of the familiar, comforting gesture, cuddling close. They were leaning against a pallet of furniture, and the floor of the tunnel wasn't exactly pleasant to sit on, but they were together. They were mere hours away from a brand new adventure. It was the spark of thrill pushing Frisk through her current exhaustion.

"Long is an understatement. I don't think I can make it the rest of the way." Frisk's muscle aches were aching, and the headache that was growing on her felt like a twenty pound weight on the back of her neck.

"Need a pick-me-up?" Sans offered suggestively, eyes glinting as they roamed her up and down.

 _Oh._ Frisk's breathing sped up at once, and her face was suddenly flushed with more than exertion.

"R-right here?" She whispered. "Papyrus would hear us. We can't…"

Sans' eyes got huge, taking in what she'd said. "Uh, Frisk, I was just thinking about giving you a little magical reboot...heh, but if you _want_ to fuck on this near-sideways couch...let's."

Thoroughly scandalized, Frisk could only sputter. "B-but - you said - Sans, we really -"

"Hey, Papyrus?" Sans called, raising his voice to get his brother's attention.

"Yes, brother?" An instant reply came from a distance, the familiar voice echoing against the roof of the tunnel. Within moments, Papyrus appeared around the pallet she and Sans were leaning on.

"You're gonna go about thirty feet down the tunnel and fall sound asleep."

Confused, Papyrus tilted his head. "Sans, why would I do that? I'm not even sleepy. We should really -"

"Pap. You're gonna go about thirty feet down the tunnel, and fall sound asleep." Sans repeated, tone growing firmer. Frisk could feel the magical influence he was beginning to exert.

"Sans, that is truly an irrational -"

" _Papyrus_. You'll go about thirty feet down the tunnel...and then you'll fall sound asleep. You're really, really tired. All you need is a little nap." His voice had gone soft and persuasive, and the blue glow from his eye was unmistakable.

Papyrus' eyes seemed to droop with immediate fatigue. "Of course. I _am_ really tired. I will walk thirty feet down the tunnel and fall asleep."

"And you won't wake up until I say."

"Aaaand I won't wake up until you say," Papyrus repeated, beginning to trot away from them.

Absolutely floored, Frisk trailed a ways behind to see if he would really do as Sans had instructed. Lo and behold, the taller skeleton proceeded to walk the estimated distance they had agreed on, sit down, and fall into a deep sleep.

Returning to Sans, Frisk didn't know what to say. "Christ, Sans."

"Did he do it?"

"He really did. Are you actually a Jedi?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Frisk made a mental note to ask Alphys if she could borrow those movies again once they got to the Surface. "Now...um, how about that pick-me-up you promised?"

Sans chuckled. "But of course, princess."

Taking both of her hands, he closed his eyes briefly, and Frisk felt a bolt of energy ram into her. Jesus! Any exhaustion that had been clinging onto her slowly started to ebb, and the ache in her poor muscles receded.

"Thanks, that feels... _so_ much better." Frisk leaned forward to kiss him. "That didn't wear you out? You've been doing just as much as me and Papyrus, and you just pulled an Obi-Wan."

Her boyfriend cocked his head at the unfamiliar expression, but denied feeling tired. "Nah. I've got a pretty large store of magic, y'know. Don't worry about me. When you've spent as long as I have learning how to control and strengthen it, you'll figure it out."

"Okay, sensei. Enough wise talk; let's take advantage of the moment, eh?"

"Fuck yeah, Friz."

"Then hurry up and… _take me._ " Frisk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, emboldened by their delicate privacy and the jab of energy that had been given to her.

"Heh, I like that attitude," Sans chuckled, giving her a cocky look. "Just know what you're asking for, little girl."

Frisk was going to object to being called _little,_ but before she could say a word, she found herself grabbed by the wrists and rammed into the tunnel wall. Her breath deserted her for a moment in a quick burst. Sans had pressed his body deep into hers, connecting them from ankle to chest. He leaned on her with his full weight, and Frisk swore that she could feel every individual bone through his clothes.

His hot breath was everywhere, and the blue tongue she was so familiar with was teasing the lobe of her ear. She shivered involuntarily, craning her neck so that he could continue what he was doing. There was something about getting the edges of her ears licked, something so damn hot about his sighs tickling her. She squirmed under him, feeling slickness starting to gather in her underwear.

Wrists still pinned under his bony grasp, Frisk tried to struggle, but Sans was having none of it. "Uh-uh, you'd best behave," He smirked, his words hissing directly into her skull. "Don't move, or I'll have to punish you. You remember what happened last time, right?"

Of course she did. Frisk had been thinking about it from time to time ever since it had happened...being flung onto the couch by his magic, getting spanked viciously while Sans sat on her legs to prevent escape. It had been rough, intense, and intoxicating. Secretly, she'd wanted more of that for a while. Frisk loved being in control, making him beg, dominating him...but every once in awhile, it was thrilling to see the tables turned.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll behave, I -" he bit down on Frisk's neck, making her _gasp_ , "I promise."

"Good girl," he whispered, smooth as ice as he let go of her wrists at last. For a second, he just looked at her, gaze turned predatory. Frisk loved to be taken in like this, observed; when Sans looked at her like this, she knew she was in for a good time. She had seen so many expressions on his face when their eyes met; fondness, adoration, playfulness, teasing, frustration, sadness.

But _this..._ this was a whole new species of look.

"You'd better hold still, babe. Might have to punish you, otherwise. Wouldn't want that, would you?" His eyes were challenging, silently questioning if she would act out against him like she had the last time. Frisk considered it, but...perhaps she wouldn't, just this once. It would be interesting to see how he would carry on without any opposition. Besides, he was beyond sexy like this; powerful, in control.

"No, sir," Frisk said compliantly, biting her lip to look submissive.

"Master," Sans corrected, grabbing a handful of her hair roughly.

 _Oh, my._ Frisk felt her heartbeat double. He was really getting into this, wasn't he?

"M-Master," she breathed, chin yanked upward from his grip on her hair. She heard him chuckle darkly, and his mouth went back to her neck. Licking, sucking, and delivering harsh little shocks of magic, Sans was making her tremble and whimper despite her best efforts.

"Shh, darlin'. Gotta keep quiet. This tunnel echoes, y'know." Bony fingers traced over her lips, and impulsively, Frisk let her tongue dart out to suck on them. She could hear a surprised intake of breath, and would have sworn on her life that he had a wicked grin on his face, had she been able to see him. Her chin was still tilted toward the roof of the tunnel, the fist curled at the back of her head unrelenting.

"I'll do my best, Master."

"I know you will. You're a good, good girl, aren't you?" She felt his fingers at the collar of the nice button-up flannel she'd gotten for her birthday, just poised to undo every button and have her standing there shirtless.

"Y-yeah," she panted, trying not to let her volume get too out of control and betray her longing. "I'm a good girl. I promise."

"I believe you, babe. That's why you're getting your...reward." The fingers moved at once to her buttons, using only slight twists to make them come undone. In no time at all, he'd pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, and it fluttered to the ground. Damp air from the tunnel was brushing her exposed torso, her bra the next obstacle between them.

Sans moved his hands up to cup her tits, massaging the soft skin through fabric. "Beautiful," he murmured, and Frisk heard his domineering tone falter for a moment. "Beautiful and sexy and _mine_." Her bra was dealt with swiftly, and Frisk knew her nipples were already peaked with arousal.

"All yours," Frisk said, longing to just have him inside of her at last.

"You want me?" Sans asked of her almost casually, slipping a finger underneath the silky material to squeeze one nipple.

" _Yes._ So much." She struggled to look at him, but he held her steady.

"Yes what?" Christ. Frisk was starting to regret letting him have full control. What a dirty little tease. Though she supposed that she had done the exact same thing to him many, many times. Sans was obviously enjoying payback way too much. Nonetheless, Frisk continued to participate in his little game. God, she wanted him. Anything to finally have him.

"Yes, Master."

"Perfect." Sans' hand finally untangled from her hair, instead moving to her waist to _yank_ her pants down sharply to her ankles. Frisk knew that he wanted her to be quiet, but the sharp squeak was involuntary. She feared punishment, but he only smirked and pulled his own pants off, revealing the stiff, glowing appendage that had been pressing up against the material for a long while.

Though he had been intent on playing with her for endless minutes now, Sans wasted no time in lining his crotch up to hers. Frisk could feel his dick pressing deep between her thighs, but couldn't draw her eyes away from his to get the view.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, kitten. Ready?" He grasped his dick in one hand, maneuvering her folds so that the head of it was just barely inside of her.

"Y- _ah!_ " Before Frisk had finished what she was trying to say, Sans shoved the entirety of his length inside of her. All of this foreplay had gotten her more than wet enough to accommodate him, but that first push was a raw, stinging _pain_ to the soft inner muscles of her sex. Still, it only excited her further. Fuck, the hair pulling, being pinned down, being bossed about...it was a massive turn on. Maybe she was more of a sub than she had originally thought.

"Shh," Sans warned, grinning at her. "Not a peep, or I'll be forced to stop. And ya wouldn't want that, right?"

"No," Frisk managed to choke out as his thrusts grew longer and deeper. With a small grunt, Sans grabbed her under the legs, holding her with her feet off the ground as her back remained glued to the wall of the tunnel. Biting back a moan, Frisk wrapped her legs as tightly as she could around her lover's back, relishing the sound of longing that he himself accidentally let slip.

Given a hell of a lot more access at this angle, Sans' dick plunged even deeper inside of her, never relenting in pace. Frisk tried to bring her hips up to his with every thrust, but it was becoming a huge challenge to keep from making a single sound.

How ironic. Usually Sans was the moaner, hissing and panting and letting her know how every little motion felt. Now that she was denied the option to make any noise, Frisk felt like yowling out his name more than ever. He had been right, though...this cave echoed terribly. They were close to reaching the end of it to Aboveground, and what if there happened to be monsters nearby? How would the sounds of rough, hurried sex in a tunnel be explained? Not to mention the sleeping Papyrus. The pair of them would both be equally humiliated to wake him up in that way.

So Frisk clenched her jaw tightly and threw her head back, feeling sweat start to bead up. Sans was huffing the softest of sighs from exertion, juggling keeping her propped against the wall and fucking her senseless. Though the usual audio cues were gone, Frisk had a feeling that he was about to reach his breaking point. He was shagging her with everything he had, ramming her like it was the end of the world, and Frisk took it blissfully.

With a long, hissing gasp, Sans finally came, buried deep inside of her. Frisk felt every little pulse of orgasm that tore through him, and seconds later, she followed. Burying her face in the fluff of his coat so that she wouldn't scream, Frisk bit down on the thick material, hungrily thrusting into him a few more times to ride out the white-hot waves of her long-anticipated release. This was torture. This was heaven. This was just what she had needed.

After a few moments where they both basked in the rush of dopamine that came with an orgasm, Sans gingerly put her down. Pants were pulled back up, shirts were reclaimed, and knowing grins were exchanged between the two partners in crime. Of course, there was still a lot of work to be done...but in Frisk's opinion, what they had just done was a reward that they had both long earned.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sans asked innocently, giving Frisk a quick grope. His hand came back more than a little damp, and she pouted at his nefarious grin.

"Nah, it was terrible. Worst sex I've had." Frisk rolled her eyes, planting a kiss on the side of his skull.

"You're a dirty liar."

"And you're a dirty, dominating little slut."

"Only for you, princess." Sans cast her a sweet look, then abruptly snapped his fingers.

Frisk tilted her head, confused. "What did that-"

"SANS! HOW COULD YOU LET ME FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!? THAT'S USUALLY WHAT _YOU_ DO! I AM A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF THIS MOVING TEAM!"

Oh.

Fighting back giggles, Frisk got back to work helping the skeleton brothers move the maze of furniture and belongings ever closer to the new land they would make their home. The taller of the two never suspected the long and naughty break she had just taken with his brother, but she and Sans exchanging knowing smirks every once in awhile, remembering. Her hair had long since gone limp. Upon moving the furniture the last step into her and Sans' new home, she collapsed on the sideways couch, falling into an instant sleep bred of pure exhaustion.

That being said, she wouldn't have gone back and done it any other way.

* * *

 _HOLD ONTO YOUR ASSES, FOLKS. 4,600 words before the author's note. HOT DAMN. Officially the new longest chapter in No Bones history, far surpassing Chapter 20. I worked hard on this for you all! Because almost every single one of you is an awesome human being who deserves hot smut._

 _And...I owe you an apology. For those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr, or didn't read the note I wrote in my FF profile, I had a family emergency. Last week, my dad had a heart attack, and had to undergo two surgeries (one of them being a triple bypass) so that he could come home and be okay again. And today, Wednesday, he's finally back! Tired, grumpy, and in pain, but finally back where he belongs. I'm so happy. For the past week I've had to come home and look after my little brother, who cannot speak and has a mental disability. It's been hard, but it's what I had to do. So for those of you who didn't know, that's the reason I was away._

 _I can't tell you for certain that I'm back to normal posting, though. My dad will need 24 hour care for about a week, just some looking after to make sure he's okay. Then, in a week, I start another semester of college. THE STRESS NEVER STOPS! OY. But I will not stop posting completely; as of right now, let's make a little compromise._

 _I will try my best to do a chapter a week for you all. That sound okay? Like I said, there is SO much going on in my life right now. Please forgive me if I wander from the plan at times. But I think a chapter a week can be managed, and eventually, I'll try and post like I normally do. Thank you to everyone who's expressed concern for me and my family, to anyone who has said that they understand. Thank you to everyone who has told me not to worry about posting, and to just focus on the tasks at hand. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have readers who get it. If FF would let me post heart emoticons, there would be a thousand at the end of this note! You are all beautiful people._

 _Also, I apologize for any minor grammatical errors or typos in the chapter. I skimmed it over, but I just REALLY wanted to have this posted and ready for you today. I love you!_

 _Ever scandalous and always grateful,_

 _WickedScribbles_

 _p.s - did you catch the_ Star Wars: The Force Awakens _reference? I adore that movie. Additionally, Kylo Ren gives me the biggest lady boner. That is all._


	25. Alone At Last

"And...done."

Together, she and Sans lifted the last piece of furniture into place - the final piece of the puzzle that, when completed, gave them an excellent picture of what their new life together Aboveground would look like. It had taken them two hours to get out of the tunnel, and an additional hour to actually make it into the monster settlement.

Once they reached the edge of the little town, all three of them had finally hit their limit. It wasn't hard to tell that Frisk had been on the brink a long time ago, but now, even Sans had admitted defeat. The trio decided that the load they had carried for so long would be deposited outside, put under tarps, and left alone while they all got some well-needed sleep. It was doubtful that anyone would bother their belongings.

What no one _had_ expected was a barrage of monsters coming out of their homes in the dying light of day, every one of them asking what they could do to help. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Jimmy, countless friends that Frisk had made over the years. After such a long, grueling day with only the three of them managing all of their earthly possessions, it was such a relief that Frisk nearly burst into tears on the spot. (Papyrus actually _did_.)

With the help of amazing friends and family, short work was made of moving everyone's belongings to where they needed to be. The task force split into two teams; half to help Papyrus - entitled to most of the furniture, since Frisk's home was already furnished - and half to stay and assist Sans and Frisk. Toriel had made a spread of food for everyone working, and Frisk spent a good portion of her time at the kitchen table, chatting with her mom and wolfing down what was on her plate.

"I'm very proud of you, my child," Toriel told her, smoothing Frisk's dirty hair.

"Thanks, mom." She willingly leaned into the warm, familiar hand, feeling at last like she could relax.

"But you _smell_ ," Her mother wrinkled her nose playfully.

" _Mom!_ "

"You do! Do you expect your own mother to lie to you about something like this?"

Thoroughly embarrassed and hoping that Sans was nowhere nearby to hear this, Frisk halfheartedly wished that she could disappear into her plate of tuna casserole. Parents had no shame, did they? Though Toriel was right; Frisk now had a second skin comprised entirely of dirt and sweat. She was so eager for everything to be done so that she could crawl into the shower, then straight into bed.

When her food had been polished off, Frisk got up to rejoin the fray of work, but was promptly pushed back down into her chair.

"Stay put, you," said the pusher with a wink.

"Dogamy! Hey." Frisk grinned at the familiar canine monster, reaching out at once to pet him. "Thanks so much for coming out to help. Where's 'Ressa?"

"Ah, she is helping your other skeleton friend. She says he is a better petter. She is mistaken." His tail was thumping furiously as he bent down so Frisk could reach behind his ears.

She laughed at that, a little flattered. Frisk had always loved the dog monsters. They had varying...attention spans, but any one of them could be appeased with a loving pat or scratch, and fetch was always something they were willing to play. After dozens of visits to Grillby's, the dog monsters always knew exactly when Frisk would walk in, and flooded her for attention at the door.

The gesture of support from the dog monsters was appreciated, but as for how much help they actually ended up doing...that was questionable. Greater Dog had been helping unload boxes, but as soon as he heard Frisk whistle for him, he spent the next two hours on the floor at her feet, flat on his back. Oops.

Frisk made several more attempts to get up and help with the rest of the unloading, but was denied every time. Instead, a friend would come and sit with her, or bring her more food or a glass of water. It was all too touching for her to bear - was there any little human as privileged and lucky as she?

In a fraction of the time it would have taken Sans and Frisk alone to do it, the house was almost complete. Minor details had been attended to - everything from the silverware to the shampoos. One by one, the monsters that had faithfully shown up to help left, until only Toriel remained.

"The last piece is up to you, lady." Toriel had gotten to her feet from the armchair she herself had chosen for her daughter's home, sighing. "Give this old goat a hug. I'm heading home."

Frisk glanced at the digital clock sitting on the kitchen counter; 11:13 P.M. What a _day._ The moving had been a work in progress for...what was it? She'd never been good at math, but fatigue muddled her thought process even further. Finally, she pieced it together - the moving had been going on for eighteen damn hours. _Only six hours short of a full day,_ Frisk mused to herself. She had felt every second of those eighteen hours, plus a few extra born of pure exhaustion.

Clambering out of her own seat to hug her mother, Frisk put a lot more squeeze into the embrace than she normally would have. She really had no idea what her life would be like without her mom. What would have happened if Toriel hadn't been around to save her, on the very day that she had Fallen? _Dead_ wouldn't be an inaccurate estimate. Dead, or at least a lot worse off than she was now.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to move up here, Frisk. So proud." In Frisk's ear, she could hear her mother's voice crack a little.

"I'm glad too, Ma."

Jeez. She loved her mother to the Underground and back, but she sincerely hoped that this wouldn't lead to crying. It had been too long of a day, and Frisk was too sleepy and grimy to be emotional at the moment.

Thankfully, no crying happened. Toriel had her moments, but she was a strong woman; she had endured far more than any monster...any _mother_ , should have to. What Frisk herself had gone through hadn't exactly been a cakewalk, but Toriel had known horrors that were rarely talked about. Surely, though, they were often remembered. She admired her mom so much for all the hell she'd gone through. Despite everything, Toriel was still a wonderful woman, and a phenomenal Queen.

"Goodnight, dear. Get a good, long rest."

"I will. See you later, mom."

"Don't forget to shower! And _scrub yourself!_ "

" _MOM!"_

The front door clicked shut, and Frisk could hear her mother chortling as she walked away. Toriel just couldn't resist one final embarrassing comment - it must have been a universal mom trait.

Sighing dramatically at her mom's final jab, Frisk spoke aloud to the seemingly empty house. "Sans, everyone's gone."

There was a scuffling from atop the fridge, followed by a crashing _thump._ "Cool," he remarked from behind her, clutching half of a cookie. A few hours ago, Frisk had spotted him napping up there, small bony feet barely hanging over the edge of the refrigerator. She would have rolled her eyes at his strange choice of napping location, but was far too used to the habit by now.

Instead, she and Sans had had a lot of fun silently pulling pranks on the others in the room via magic, cracking up every time they looked at each other. There were many times when Frisk had to immediately try and come up with an excuse for her sudden outburst of laughter. She wasn't sure whether it was how long they'd been up making them slap-happy, or just the simple thrill of moving in together, officially, at last.

Either way, she loved that they could mess around like kids, just laughing over stupid things. Along with the help of her friends from the Underground, it was a huge comfort to just be silly with the guy she loved. After he'd spoken, Sans wrapped his arms around her. Frisk couldn't help the grin that spread along her lips, allowing herself to be gently rocked to and fro.

"We did it," he murmured.

"I know."

"You excited?"

Frisk laughed once, unable to express just how eager she was to take this next step with him. "More than I've ever been for anything."

"Mmm." Sans gave her a long squeeze, humming his contentedness. "We're gonna love it up here, Friz. I can feel it. Whole house to ourselves, plenty of sunshine, fresh air…oh, and banging on every flat surface we can find."

"Tch. Thinking about sex again already?" Frisk's left hand snuck around to pinch the back of his ilium. "Naughty thing."

"Learned it from you, toots."

They smiled at each other, both weary. "Tell you what," Frisk started. "No more crazy sex today, 'kay? I desperately need a shower, and then we desperately need to crawl into our big bed and sleep for a few days."

He nodded, letting go of her. "Go on ahead. I'll be in bed waiting - take as long as ya want."

Frisk shuffled past him, longing for hot water and to be at last free of all the dirt and sweat she'd accumulated. Walking through the living room, the final piece of furniture caught her eye; a nightstand that Asgore had built for her when she'd graduated from homeschool. It was made to look like a stack of books, fashioned from largest to smallest - all were actually drawers, elaborately carved and painted to look like the spines and covers of her favorite reads.

When it was put in its proper place on her side of the bed, it would be official. Every single belonging that they had hauled up here had been placed; everything but this. Frisk intended on placing it herself, with her own hands...but not now. Now was the time to relax. The nightstand would be waiting for her there in the morning.

The shower had never felt more welcoming, and by the time Frisk crawled out, Sans was fast asleep on the bed - hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. He wore nothing but her ducky-patterned pajama pants. "You little shit," she whispered lovingly, kissing him on the side of the skull as she crawled under the blankets. The day might not have been perfect, but in her opinion, it was a great start to their new life.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful, rays from an unfamiliar sun spilling into the quiet bedroom. It was so bright, so foreign, that Frisk blinked awake when its rise crested on the edge of their new little home. Sans was already awake, leaning on the windowsill to watch it. She couldn't help but smile at the rapt attention he was focusing on the event, how excited he was.

"How's the view?" she asked, sitting up groggily. He turned to her with a sort of amazed half smile on his face, the expression brightening once he realized that she was awake.

"Better now." Sans' tone was unusually soft as he smiled at her, making Frisk blush.

"You old sack of flatterin', no good bones." Encased in a warm blanket burrito, she too traveled to the window. "I love you to bits."

"Well, don't love me that hard, princess. Reattaching bones can hurt like a _bitch._ "

"You know what I mean."

He tucked her under his arm, and they took a few quiet minutes to absorb the brand-new view they'd been gifted. The sun was a marvel to both; a fiery barrage of pinks and oranges bringing new tones to the sleepy sky. After so many years of not having anything above their heads but cave, it was a sight Frisk had a feeling they would both take in as often as they could. How could something that happened every day still be so amazing every time?

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but the sun had started to creep slowly upward before she realized her feet were getting sore. That wasn't the only part of her body complaining - Frisk's stomach had some grievances to voice, too. Sans poked her in the belly, teasing.

"Sounds like the belly demands breakfast."

"You'd be right. What do you feel like; pancakes, or-"

Before her sentence could reach completion, Frisk found herself pushed backward roughly. With a gasp she couldn't help, the ceiling swapped place with the sky she'd just been looking at. Frisk felt the mattress catch her behind the knee so that she landed flat on her back, disoriented. _What the-?_

Sans loomed over her, positively villainous. "I feel like having you, pretty little thing." Eager hands reached for the bottom of her shirt, more than ready to yank it over her head. His eye was already glowing brightest blue, a faint smoke-like trail curling from the socket as he licked his lips.

"What's got you all hot and bothered before breakfast?" Frisk tried to keep her tone normal, but it just wasn't working. The surprise of being thrown backwards, the sudden, delicious invasion of her personal space...it made her breathing shaky. He was hungry for her. It might have been ridiculous to someone else, after the long day they'd had and the break they'd taken mid-day, but… Frisk was starting to want it badly. Thoughts of breakfast were placed _far_ from her mind.

He leaned in to straddle her, rubbing his pelvis slyly into her stomach as he went. "Why shouldn't I be? It's our first day as official residents of the Surface. We're all alone. We can be _as loud as we want._ " Sans spoke harshly, needily.

Well, he was right. Papyrus was no longer within earshot, and her little house had no close neighbors. She recovered easily from fatigue now that she had gotten a handle on her inherited magical ability. Frisk felt refreshed, bright-eyed, despite the less-than-wonderful amount of sleep she had managed to get.

Hell. Why not?

Letting her expression go seductive, Frisk relaxed against the mattress. "Guess that's true...sexy. I'm ready if you are."

Sans snorted. "I am literally always down to do this to you, sweets. Hold still...I wanna try something new." A sigh fell on her skin, charged with lust. "You'll like this, trust me."

Frisk could only nod, her speech stolen from her as his face got closer to hers. She wasn't sure what to expect, but had a feeling she'd love it.

Just as Sans had yanked off her shirt, beginning a trail of sensual kisses down to the meeting of her thighs, someone's phone rang loudly. Frisk jumped, jerking away from Sans' mouth at the bleating, unexpected noise.

Extracting himself with a very dramatic sigh, Sans grabbed for the offending device.

"Who is it?" Frisk inquired.

He didn't answer at first, choosing to instead look down at the cell phone with a mix of amusement and annoyance on his face. With a shake of his head, he finally gave her an answer. "It's Papyrus."

* * *

 _Papyrus is blue-balling them, and he doesn't even live with them anymore. Heh. He doesn't know any better. :P_

 _This one ran a little longer than I wanted it to, and no one got around to the sex. Sorryyy. But thank you to everyone who offered me suggestions on Tumblr! I've got one in mind for Chapter 26, for sure._

 _First day back at college was yesterday...aaaand I have ten assignments due for ONE CLASS. Why did I miss college again? So if I suddenly disappear...my English homework consumed me._

 _Thank you all for being so nice and supportive, as always! :3 I can't believe it's been two months since I posted chapter one. You are all wonderful, wonderful people._

 _See you next week!_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


	26. Settling in Nicely

Sans and Frisk shared a look before he accepted the call, wondering what could possibly prompt Papyrus to contact them at this hour. Honestly, it could have been any number of things. Papyrus might have had more responsibilities and a grander status than Sans, but that didn't mean that he always knew how to handle himself. Frisk couldn't count the number of times that she'd had to untangle his bony fingers from the beaters on the electric mixer, or the occasions that she had rescued him from the hunger-blind Greater Dog.

Though he'd managed to interrupt an intimate moment- _again_ -she was worried. Hopefully nothing serious or dangerous had managed to happen in the few hours they'd left Papyrus alone. Scenarios skipped through her re-emerging brain, fleeting and agitating. Papyrus could take care of himself, but he could just be _so_ absent-minded. Skeletons tended to be hardier than soft, fleshy humans, but still.

Watching Sans as he listened-because that's all you could do in a phone call with Papyrus-Frisk could hear the high, excited tones of her friend's voice. Of course, that could mean anything; it was exceedingly rare to hear Papyrus speak in a tone that wasn't loud. Sans was nodding, expression not really changing. Typical Sans. Even after knowing him for all these years, Frisk was unsure whether something normal or terrible was going on.

"What's he want?" Frisk mouthed, trying not to let on how impatient she was getting. Her heart was still running laps, not quite really aware of their interruption yet.

Sans wasn't answering her, directing all of his attention to the phone instead. Frisk let out a huff and leaned over the edge of the bed to reclaim her shirt, rightfully guessing that any immediate intimacy was not going to happen. The combination of sleep deprivation, hunger, and the denial of the sex that had just been dangling in front of her was making Frisk grumpier than she wanted to be.

While her bony counterpart continued to nod to the phone, Frisk wandered into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. In contrast to their first trip to the Surface, when the fridge had been nearly empty, now it was stocked to the brim with every kind of meal Frisk could think of. Apparently Toriel had not been the only one to bring food for the newly arrived duo.

Home-baked goods, store-bought groceries, lunch meats, desserts, frozen dinners, and even a faint, wispy outline of what could only be a ghost sandwich on the top shelf. She grinned; Napstablook had snuck in! The sweetheart. As usual, Frisk tried carefully to grab it, but the shape dissipated as soon as she got close. Oh well. When she saw him next, she would say that it had been delicious.

Spirits lifted just a little, she reached for a peach from the bottom drawer and sunk her teeth into the sweet, juicy flesh, looking through the cabinets to gather ingredients for pancakes. Sunlight was pouring in through the window above the kitchen sink, such an unusual, beautiful sight. How could she have been in a bad mood, even for a second? This was the first day of the rest of her life. Nothing could be bad when the skies were this clear and stunning.

Just as Frisk had delightedly located chocolate chips for their first breakfast, Sans lumbered out of the bedroom.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," he murmured, grasping her from behind to let his words tickle the nape of her neck. "Paps is just a little excited for us to see his apartment."

"Is that all?" Frisk mused, spooning batter onto the griddle she had found. It sizzled instantly, and they both watched the tiny bubbles form on the edges of the chocolate-chip-freckled pancake. "Well, I'm glad it's nothing serious."

"Nah." Sans continued to hold her from behind as she gave the cooking flapjack an expert flip. "But, uh…"

"But what?"

"He's standing on the front step right now."

Frisk stopped in the middle of scooping her next cup of batter, disbelieving. "You're kidding."

"You know I'm not."

She wasn't sure whether she should sigh or laugh, so Frisk did both. "Then stars above, let him in."

Detaching himself with the most chaste of kisses, Sans did as she said, and Papyrus indeed came flooding into the room.

"GOOD MORNING, FRISK!" He shouted, gleefully taking in the little breakfast scene. "GOODNESS, WHAT A NICE LITTLE HOUSE."

"Thanks, Pap. I'm sure yours is wonderful, too!" Frisk had to reach deep within herself to match even half of the skeleton's enthusiasm level, but she smiled and did her best. "I was just making pancakes."

"May I help?" Almost uncertainly, Papyrus inched closer to the griddle.

How could she deny him? Sure, he'd interrupted what would undoubtedly be an amazing session of breaking in their house, but he hadn't meant to. Papyrus was never purposefully malicious; he just didn't have it in him. That made it nearly impossible to ever be cross with the guy. Besides, she was happy to see him, and sex could wait.

At least, it could for a few hours. Frisk wasn't sure how well she would hold up past that.

"Of course," she nodded, scooting over to let Papyrus man the pancakes. Frisk set to work on frying some sausage, occasionally bumping hips with Sans as he searched for plates and forks. With their usual teamwork, breakfast was finished in no time, and the small table was crowded with the trio as they dug into what they'd made together.

Between bites of syrup-slathered pancake and sausage, everyone recounted what the past few hours apart had been like. Papyrus had gotten Undyne to help him with the heavy unloading - Alphys was there to supervise and make sure her fiance didn't accidentally snap any furniture in half - and a small army of monsters had also assisted in the general effort. Asgore had even shown up at one point, apparently, making Frisk suddenly remember the unread voicemail from him sitting on her phone.

Papyrus wasn't all too interested in recounting the moving experience, however. He was practically jumping out of his seat, eager to stop describing what his new home looked like and actually _show_ them - and indeed, he had wolfed down his breakfast the fastest. Seconds after Sans and Frisk had cleaned their own plates, Papyrus had gathered them up and cleaned them, already leading the two to the door so they could continue down the path.

Trading a look between them that could only be translated as _Oh, Papyrus,_ Frisk and Sans followed behind.

The sun had breached fully by then, loitering low in the morning sky. Though it hadn't reached the full brightness Frisk knew it was capable of, she still grabbed her sunglasses; she'd learned the hard way last time that squinting around in the sun could give her a killer migraine.

No other monsters were really out and about at this hour - they preferred the cooler afternoon and evenings. Still, one or two familiar faces could be seen, and Frisk called out a greeting here and there. Lesser Dog trotting in the grass, sniffing everything of interest that he came across. Burgerpants, bleary-eyed, apparently on his way to work.

The apartment building that now housed one gangly, overexcited skeleton was just across the path from the little school that Toriel had helped build herself. Papyrus led them into it proudly, nodding at passerby, down a hallway lined with doors. About halfway down this hallway, he stopped, fumbling for a key. When that key was produced, Papyrus fit it into the lock, turning open the door for Sans and Frisk with a dramatic flourish.

Frisk stepped in first, not sure what to expect. The view that greeted her was one of a humble little dwelling; one bedroom, one bathroom, a cute kitchen, and a cozy living room. The skeleton flag from Papyrus' room hung above the mantel. "Don't you adore it?!" Papyrus gushed, clearly proud of the little space that was all his own.

"Nice, bro," Sans commented, which was about as excited as he got about these kinds of things.

"It's wonderful," Frisk agreed, noting that Papyrus had already been breaking in the kitchen-a spray of what must have been powdered sugar ran up the side of the cabinets next to the mixer. She silently wished his neighbors luck. Hopefully they would understand the way he worked and not be too cross when he rose at 6 AM every day, crashing around loudly to greet the day.

"I knew you'd agree!" Papyrus said cheerily. "It's so exhilarating to be starting over somewhere new. Not nearly as terrifying as I'd originally thought! And now Undyne lives so close! Just past the forest."

"Does she?" Frisk mused. She'd never actually seen the vacation house-and now, permanent home-that Undyne and Alphys shared. But Alphys _had_ mentioned that they'd be much closer than they had been in the Underground.

"SPEAKING of Undyne and her lovely soon-to-be bride…" Papyrus walked around the side of the couch, fishing for a box under the coffee table. "Undyne forgot to give this to you in the confusion, Frisk."

The box was simple-purple with a ribbon. Frisk gave the ribbon a tug, and the box collapsed on itself, going flat to reveal three DVD cases and a note in Alphys's familiar, curling handwriting.

 _Hey Frisk!_

 _I remembered that you texted me and asked to borrow these, but I completely forgot until I was home. Don't you hate when that happens? Lol! I dropped them off with Papyrus this morning. I knew he'd go bother you first thing. :P_

 _Before you go home and watch them all, though, I have something important to ask you._

 _You're the only Obi-Wan I'd ask to help me with this-Anakin't do it with any other friend. Frisk, will you be my Maid of Honor? I know Yoda do an awesome job._

 _Let me know! And feel free to stop over and visit soon!_

 _~Alphys_

"There are lots of puns going on here that I don't understand," Sans murmured, reading over her shoulder.

Frisk was grinning so wide that her cheeks ached. "You bet there are. Oh my God, this is amazing! Paps, did you know about this?"

Looking smug, he nodded. "For a week! It's the longest I've ever kept a secret. Well...almost. Undyne asked me to be her best man! I'm not sure what that means, but I'm excited!"

Laughing, Frisk explained the details of what the title would mean for him. She could see it now...Papyrus delivering the most epic, long-winded best man's speech of all time. At the same time, she thought about her own role. She'd taken the time to learn more about how a wedding worked after Undyne and Alphys had announced their engagement, and had a good idea of the things she'd have to do. It would be a lot of responsibility, but she was more than up to the task. It was _Alphys._ She'd do anything for her.

By the time Frisk and Sans had left Papyrus' apartment, the sun was nearing the top of the sky. Sans checked his phone, informing her that it was 11 AM.

"Has it really been hours? Jeez. Time flies when Papyrus is cock-blocking you." He was glancing at the DVD cases as they walked back down the main road, brow slightly furrowed. "Episode Four? And five and six? Don't we need to watch the first three before watching these?"

Frisk chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Honey, no. We don't talk about the first three. Trust me, you won't miss anything."

Sans shrugged. "If ya say so."

It was such a relief to come back home. They hadn't exactly been doing anything particularly tiring while at Papyrus' apartment, but the early hour that they had woken up at was taking its toll. On top of that,Frisk's stomach was growling relentlessly at her, reminding her of all the awesome, pre-made food that awaited them in the fridge.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sans nudged her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Split the whole pan of mac and cheese casserole?"

"Hell yes. You pop in the movie, I'll get it heated up." He parted to the kitchen with a kiss, leaving Frisk to fiddle with the DVD player. It didn't take long to reach the main menu, and from the couch, she watched Sans busy at work in the kitchen. There was something about watching him take care of little mundane tasks like spooning casserole onto plates that made her smile. Maybe other couples went out more often than they did, but Frisk loved nothing more than snuggling up at home with good food and a movie, next to the love of her life.

Joining her after a few minutes of casserole-heating, Sans plopped down next to her on the couch with a happy little sigh. Frisk accepted her plate from him and immediately dug in, mouth watering. Nothing like fattening food and a movie marathon on a lazy day.

"Ready?" she asked, finger hovering over the PLAY button of the remote.

Mouth too full of macaroni for a verbal reply, Sans nodded, cuddling closer to her.

The title screen sure brought back memories. Frisk remembered being thirteen years old, holding the movie's case in her hands for the first time. Alphys had brought it to her to watch, as a reward for getting a perfect score on the science test she'd been given the week before. It had looked ancient, and epic, and intriguing. When they had finished watching it, Frisk's eyes were bulging with wonder. "I knew you'd l-love it!" Alphys giggled. "Next week, I'll bring the sequel." Frisk had been a fan ever since.

That same sense of wonder filled her now. It was all so fantastic and amazing to think about. Space wizards, fighting for justice in galaxies far, far away? An invisible balance of good and bad, and a Force that was so similar to the magic Frisk herself had grown to use? Whimsical little droids who beeped and whistled and acted as a sidekick to the unassuming thought-to-be-orphan hero? She loved all of it. It was weird to see other humans, but she grew used to it.

Frisk peeked over at Sans to read his expression. About to say something along the lines of _Isn't C3PO hilarious?,_ she had to do a double take when she realized that he wasn't even looking at the screen-he had been looking at her. In a rather suggestive way, too...eyelids lowered, expression leering. Frisk blushed unwillingly. Had he watched even a minute of the movie, or had he been too busy watching _her_ this whole time?

"What do you think of the lightsabers?" she attempted, hoping the flush had faded from her face.

"Huh? Oh, the lightsabers. They're awesome. Can you get those on the Surface?"

She laughed. "Actually, that's a good question. Hopefully? I bet Alphys knows. She says that humans throw entire get-togethers dedicated to dressing up as people from the movies."

" _Really._ "

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I just can't believe how nerdy that is." He shot her a teasing look. Deliberately trying to get under her skin, as usual.

She scoffed, punching him on the arm. "You're a jerk."

"Maybe. But I've got a pretty nice lightsaber...in my pants. How would you like to duel?" Sans winked.

He couldn't be serious.

"Sans, oh my God."

"Is that a no?" His hand was traveling up her arm, fingers delicately tracing the skin of her neck up to her ear. Wriggling closer, Sans' other hand teased little patterns on her sensitive thighs.

Frisk tried to say something, but only a small sigh escaped her lips.

Sans chuckled at the little sound, pleased. "Is that a _yes_?" He was right up close now, his mouth inches from her own. On the screen, the Millennium Falcon zoomed through space.

"Y-yeah." Frisk managed to stammer out. Why did he still have this effect on her, after all this time? Maybe it was the combination of their newfound alone time and the...interruption they had experienced earlier, but still. Sans was irresistible. Frisk couldn't recall ever wanting to say no to a preposition such as this. Even though he'd only just begun to toy with her, she was already considerably turned on.

"Remember that-" his kisses were peppering her neck, breath hot on her skin "-something new I told you about earlier?"

Frisk made a sound that could have been a moan, or a yes. She had been wondering about it all day. What could it possibly entail? Did it involve magic? Honestly, she had no idea. There was only one thing Frisk knew-she couldn't wait to do it.

"You're excited, aren't you?" His low voice whispered directly in the shell of Frisk's ear, and she shuddered.

With a sigh, she grabbed the front of his pants, desperate to just get _started_ already. She had been waiting for hours and hours.

"Well, there's my answer," Sans mused, grinning. "Strip for me, princess, and then lie flat on your stomach."

 _Flat on my-? Well, okay._

Doing as he'd requested, Frisk wriggled out of her jeans and t-shirt, then her bra and panties. Fully naked, she laid flat on her stomach on the couch, wondering what could come next. By then, Sans too had stripped down, and Frisk knew without looking that his cock was now there. The thrum of magic it gave out was unmistakable.

He was behind her now, and she felt the magically summoned penis rubbing against the curve of her ass. Frisk's hips were slightly raised, not exactly sure how she was going to take him inside of her in this awkward position. Was he making this up on the spot?

"Help me out a little, babe," Sans murmured from behind her. She reached between her own legs and found his cock, shifting her weight from one knee to the other to try and bring him closer. It took a little time, but eventually it was nestled between her wet folds-tantalizing, ready to be inside of her at long last. Frisk's breathing faltered in anticipation. Just one little push, and he'd finally be-

With one smooth movement, Sans _sank_ into her. _Oh, God. Oh hell oh damn oh fuck-_ This felt different from any position they'd ever tried before. It was hard to explain, but it felt like he was buried deeper inside her than he had ever been before. Jesus, he hadn't even moved yet! Frisk collapsed beneath him, going flat on her stomach. She could hear her lover hum quietly, shifting a little to get comfortable.

"You ready?" he asked, breathing already compromised. Would this new angle feel as good for him as it did for her? If that were the case, then their first fuck as official Surface dwellers would _not_ last long. Hell, maybe that was a good thing. Fast, explosive sex had just as many perks as the slow, torturous kind, in Frisk's opinion. Whichever kind this little romp turned out to be, she knew already that she wouldn't soon forget it.

"Mmhm, please can you just-"

Not needing to hear the last word of Frisk's sentence, Sans obliged her. Bracing one hand on either side of her, he began a shallow, steady movement that quickly forced air from Frisk's surprised lungs. _God, what kind of noise was that?_ The half moan, half whimper she'd just made was a little embarrassing, but frankly, this felt too amazing for her to care too much. Sans, behind her, chuckled.

"You like that, sweetheart?" she heard him purr, obviously into this.

In a nonverbal answer, Frisk thrust backward into him, craving the newfound, delicious _reach_ of his cock inside of her. It was so snug squeezed between her inner walls that she vaguely wondered if he'd magically enhanced the size.

That was a question for another time, though; Frisk's brain had officially checked out. Left the building. Gone offline. There was only Sans and sweat and the anticipation of ever thrust, sinking her teeth into the arm of the couch as tears of pleasure welled up at the corners of her eyes. The weird little sound she'd emitted wasn't on its own; as he continued his thrusting, Frisk found herself keeping up a constant stream of them.

It was official, then - she was such a slut for this. "Deeper," she urged, arching her ass up into him to beg for more of the indescribable sensation. With a huff of excitement, Sans gave her what she wanted, and it simply could not be helped; Frisk cried out in full voice against the material of the couch that her face had gotten so familiar with. _FUCK._ She was gasping out wildly as his dick probed even further, entering the delicate realm where pain rubbed up against pleasure. There was no damned way she as going to ask for it to stop, though. Her body loved it too far too much to end it now.

"Jesus _Christ,_ Sans, _ahh - harder! As deep as you can, please, please, please -"_ She was utterly senseless. Sans was plowing himself inside her as far as his physical strength could allow, and now the tears in the corners of Frisk's eyes spilled out; this felt _mind-blowing._ There was a deep pressure point inside of her that was getting rubbed and teased with every motion his cock made, and there was no stopping it now - she was going to come, and _hard._

In a flash of impulse, Frisk grabbed one of Sans' hands, squeezing tight as she got closer and closer to her limit. He squeezed back readily, and dipped down to deliver sloppy kisses to the sweat-slicked curve of her back. It was obvious that he wasn't far behind.

" _I love you, oh my God, Saaaans,_ " she babbled, feeling dizzy and sweaty and right on the brink of an insane orgasmic experience. Frisk had given just as much as she had been receiving, and now, she pushed herself to the limit one last time - with a deep thrust back just as Sans thrust forward, Frisk's climax _tore_ into her.

" _AH! Fuck, fuck, I'm coming, I'm_ coming -" Noisily, unrestrainedly, she gave in to it. It felt so damn good, Frisk wasn't entirely sure that she would have been able to keep quiet back in their home Underground. Nothing existed but Sans, and the couch, and this incredible orgasm that was still sending aftershocks through her inner thighs. Throb after throb of it ripped through her, and she gripped Sans' hand so tightly that his metacarpals cut into her skin.

She laid there, completely and utterly spent, as Sans thrust into her a handful of times before finally coming himself. His release spilled into her with forceful little pulses, making her sigh with pleasure. It felt wonderful on her over-sensitive snatch right now. Funnily enough, he'd hardly made any noise at all throughout the process, and now Frisk had the presence of mind to feel embarrassed about all the strange racket she'd made.

"So," Sans started, panting a little as he eased out of her. The sound was sloppy, and in the back of her mind Frisk noted that she'd have to vanish away the mess she'd made on the nice new couch. "I'm taking you didn't enjoy that at all?"

"You...absolute douchemonger," Frisk chuckled, having to think for a moment to bring the appropriate words to the front of her mind. "You've been keeping that from me all this time?"

"Nah...I only just found out about it recently. Amazing what you can find on the Surface's internet, really. They call it the Flatiron." He looked at her as she tried to get herself pulled together, grinning at her flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

"I love you, Surface internet," Frisk commented drowsily, leaning against Sans. "I love you, Flatiron."

"Looks like you need to recuperate after that little romp." Sans got up from the couch, to much sleepy protest from Frisk, only to come back with a fluffy blanket and pillow for her. Frisk accepted it gratefully, burrowing up into a nest while Sans stroked her hair slowly.

So exhausted that her eyelids felt like they were being forced down by an unseen power, within minutes, Frisk had surrendered herself to sleep. The vague sounds of the movie's fanfare and the _pew pew_ of laser guns lulled her into dreams - dreams that all had a lot to do with a certain favorite position of hers.

If that wasn't a great introduction to the Surface, then she didn't know what was.

* * *

 _Oh my goodness. You guys, it's been ridiculously long. I have to apologize over and over for just how long it's been. Life has been crazy lately. School, work, family...problems. I'm so sorry that this took me weeks and weeks. It does clock out at around ten pages, though, so yay for that! :)_

 _I've managed to find the eye of the hurricane for a while to post this. Don't worry, the story lives on! It's not gonna stop here, and it's got plenty of chapters left in it before I hang it up to dry. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around, who continues to care about the story. You're all so priceless to me, seriously. I couldn't have asked for better friends from the whole experience of writing this. c:_

 _I have a big long explanation/update posted on Tumblr if you're interested in reading it. -_ _post/139635259213/guys-oh-my-god_

 _Before I sign off here, I want to say a little something. This chapter is dedicated not only to my favorite sex position of all time, the flatiron (and yes, I reacted exactly like Frisk did the first time I ever experienced it), but I also want to dedicate it to my boyfriend. This was supposed to be out by Valentine's Day, but it didn't quite make it in time, so I'll just say it now._

 _There are little hints of me and you everywhere between the interactions Frisk and Sans have. People comment on how real the characters feel, and that's because, well, there are pieces of me and you in them. This year will be our fifth together, and it marks the near twelve years of our friendship. Because we've known each other for ages, we're so comfortable with each other that nearly everything feels effortless. I really couldn't ask for anyone better than you, love. You put up with me when I'm bitchy, take care of me when I just can't handle things on my own anymore, and constantly brighten my life with your dumb jokes and goofy optimism. 'Boyfriend' doesn't seem like a big enough word to contain you; you are my best friend, my soulmate, my love, and my future. Not to mention the BEST lover I could ever ask for. ;) I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm pretty sure that you don't read this, but I hope someday maybe you'll find it. Thank you for being proud of me for writing this and helping me brainstorm for it, even though you don't see the appeal. Love you, nerdball._

 _That was disgusting. I'll see you guys soon. xD_

 _Ever scandalous,_

 _WickedScribbles_


End file.
